<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2. Be Prepared Of The Rebellious! by YukimiSou25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934917">Chapter 2. Be Prepared Of The Rebellious!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25'>YukimiSou25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Friendship, Gen, High School, No Romance, Slice of Life, Yuu can cook, Yuu can sing, vocaloid songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Chapter 2. The Rebel from The Savannah from Twisted Wonderland.</p><p>After things with the Heartslabyul calmed down, Yuu had another dream, that might be connected with the real world's issue.<br/>String of accidents started to haunt the headmaster, and so Yuu and Grimm were forced to investigate it.</p><p>Chapter 2 <b>(END)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1. Sandwich of Troubles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This new work will be covering the second chapter ^^~<br/>There will be Disney and non-Disney songs!~</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it~~</p><p>And hopefully I can finished this sooner, cause finals are in front of me... //nervous chuckle</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following original line of Twisted Wonderland</p>
<p><i>Dream or vision</i>, <b>Enchantment or spell</b>, <b><i>Song or humming</i></b>, <span class="u">Flashback</span>, <i><b><span class="u">Corrupted Voice</span></b></i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost 2 weeks since Yuu arrived at the Twisted Wonderland, and stayed at the prestigious magic school called Night Raven College. He was the dorm head of the Ramshackle dorm, and currently was in charge of a monster student named Grimm. His stay had been quite rough, but soon enough he got used with the air and the people.</p>
<p>Yuu felt he was happier in this world, but in his head, there was a voice that kept calling him, demanding him to go home. Though, he didn’t know why should him...?</p>
<p>
  <i>“et….ba…...ge…..u-…..”</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>The mirror glowed, brightly white. Yuu gasped slightly, and sat up. He saw that he wasn’t on his bed anymore, and he was sitting on a grassy ground. The color was like black and white movie, “I...can hear the wind…” he murmured. Yuue looked around, and there were a lot of animals running toward big rocks, and the big rocks looked somewhat familiar to Yuu.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>He followed the flock of animals to see what was going on, then it hit him. Those weren’t any ordinary rocks, that...that was…</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>...The Pride Rock…</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu looked around, walking through the lined up animals. There, up on the Pride Rock, sat a male lion, greeting a bird that had arrived. ‘Those are….Mufasa and Zazu…’ Yuu thought. Then came, a baboon with a wood staff, climbing onto the Pride Rock, and greeting the king. ‘Rafiki…!’ Yuu blinked.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>They then disappeared from Yuu’s view, he bet that the two were getting Mufasa’s baby, Simba.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>They then came back, Rafiki was carrying something. When he stopped at the edge of the Pride Rock, he then stretched out the baby Simba on his hold. Mufasa and Sarabi stood behind Rafiki, and watched their son being accepted by the wild kingdom.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Every animal cheered, welcoming their new prince. The cloud splitted, and rays of light shone upon Simba. Their ancestors welcomed him into the Circle of Life…</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu smiled slightly, then suddenly everything melted down into dust, “Wo-Woaahh!!!” Yuu screamed. His body sucked into a sand tornado, then everything went black.</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Yuu jolted awake. He gasped, and panted a bit. His head was slightly dizzy, but he was able to get a hold of himself. ‘...What was with that dream….’ he thought. Yuu sighed, “...I know that opening scene was majestic...but turning it into dust at the end was pretty rude,” he murmured, scolding his brain.</p>
<p>Yuu grumbled for a bit, then noticed it was still a bit too early to get ready for school, so he decided he would clean the dorm again, then took a bath, and prepared breakfast. Seeing the snoring blue raccoon beside him, made him sneaked out of the room, so Yuu won’t wake Grimm up by accident.</p>
<p>After a while of cleaning, Yuu was greeted by the ghosts. “Good morning, Yuu-boy!” Jerry greeted. “Good morning- Yu-Yuu-boy?” he looked at them confusedly. “Eheehee~...since you two are going to stay for a while, why not giving you two nicknames~” Harvey said. “That’s right, that’s right, you are Yuu-boy, and for Grimm is Gri-boy. Aren’t these suits you two~” Gedde smiled. Yuu huffed a laugh, “I guess so. Oh well, you ghosts do your daily ghost activities then- Ah, by any chance, you guys don’t do uuuhh…” Yuu muttered, cheeks slightly flushed. “Hm? Do what?” Jerry asked. “Ahem….peeping…” Yuu mumbled out.</p>
<p>The ghosts blinked at him surprised, then huffed laughter. “N-No way! We would never do that- ihihi!” Harvey laughed. “Why would we want to peep on little boys anyway,” Gedde said. “Yea, and beside, we would never peep on anyone. We are very well mannered ghosts, ihiihii!” Harvey grinned. Yuu sighed relieved, “Aahh...is that so, well glad to know that,” Yuu smiled.</p>
<p>Later on, after Yuu cleaned the other side of the dorm, he then went to the bathroom and took a bath. It was one of the peaceful mornings he had in Twisted Wonderland, it was quiet, and the bath was warm, and he could get a long bath if he woke up earlier than usual. Back in his own world, he didn’t have this kind of luxury… Working hard was the only thing in his mind at that time, and then… He hardly had any bath when they came and took his home. Yuu’s eyebrows knitted down slightly, he bited his lips but not too hard, feeling unpleasant with his memories.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, and decided he had enough of the bath. He dried himself up, then made breakfast. It was a simple set of cream chicken and corn soup, bread slices, and a portion of hamburg steak with sunny side up eggs on top of each. Grimm wasn’t a big fan of vegetables, but Yuu made him roasted carrots and potato wedges as the side of the hamburg, while for himself, he had made lettuce, carrot, and radish salad with mayonnaise.</p>
<p>Sniff sniff…</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, and turned to the door of the lounge room. Grimm sleepily walked in, raising up his nose, sniffing the air. “Something smells so good dazo~...” he mumbled dreamily. Yuu huffed a chuckle, “Morning, Grimm,” he greeted the furball. “En! Morning!” Grimm smiled, fully awake now. Grimm climbed up to the chair, and sparkles emitted on his eyes, “Wooah! Hamburg steak!!” he cheered.</p>
<p>“Nu uh. Clean yourself first, then eat,” Yuu scolded. “Tch…” Grimm obediently climbed down, and went to the bathroom to wash. After a while, they then ate together in the lounge room, enjoying the hamburg steak Yuu had made. After that, they went to the school and had a day of magical lessons.</p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>“Ugh….” Grimm groaned, laying on Yuu’s shoulder, tiredly. “Trein-sensei has to be using some sort of spell to put me to sleep dazo,” he mumbled. Currently, Yuu, Grimm, Deuce, and Ace were walking through the school cafeteria, after their history lesson. “No matter how hard I resist, I lose to drowsiness!” Grimm pouted. Yuu sighed, “You fell asleep right after the class started. That’s not what you call resisting,” he said. “If you feel drowsy, just pinch your own hand, Grimm,” Deuce suggested, scolding the raccoon as well.</p>
<p>“Lunch time~” Ace hummed, “What should I eat today~” he cheered up, then stopped. “...E..Eh? Somewhat, the cafeteria is extra crowded today,” he said, looking through the swarm of people lining up at the booth. “Ah, true…” Yuu said, looking at the crowd of people. “I wonder what’s going on,” Yuu thought out loud.</p>
<p>“Today is a special day that happens once a month!” a ghost employee went through Yuu and the others, looking through the cafeteria. “A Special day?” Yuu wondered. The ghost nodded, “A super popular bakery in town nearby is here to promote at school!” he explained, with his relaxed and low voice. “It sells out really fast, like an early bird gets the worm!” he commented, urging the group to join on the sale. Yuu and the others walked nearing the crowd, and he could hear some of their orders. “Three chocolate croissants for me!” one said. “Alright! I got something this month! The egg salad sandwich here is the best!” another said cheeringly. The ghost employee in charge of taking the order hummed in delightness, “The egg salad sandwich is already sold out!” he announced. “There’s only one deluxe menchi katsu sandwich left!” he declared.</p>
<p>“Hee~ Everything looks really tasty,” Ace looked through the foods. “I might have to go get something,” he said. “It’s really popular…” Deuce said. “Yuu and Grimm, what do you wan- Eh?” Deuce stopped his question. Yuu’s eyes twitched, he knew what was going on. “The hungry beast has been unleashed…” he sighed, then looked around for Grimm-</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey!! All of you outta my way dazo!!” Grimm screamed, walking through the crowd, pushing everyone else. “That deluxe menchi katsu sandwich is mine!!” he declared. “Hey, jerk! No cutting in line!!” one complained. “For a freshman you’ve some nerve cutting in front of your seniors! Get outta here!!” another said. “That idi...he loses himself to food way too easily…” Deuce commented. Ace groaned, not wanting to get involved. Yuu gritted his teeth, “Let’s stop him…” he growled, rolling his sleeves a bit.</p>
<p>When Grimm almost spitted out his fire, Yuu grabbed him by the collar, yanking him harshly. “Ffgna!!” Grimm yelped. “I’m sorry seniors! My dorm mate had caused you trouble!” Yuu smiled awkwardly. “Geez! Control that furball more carefully next time!” they complained at Yuu, angrily. Yuu continued to apologize, but then the ghost employee handed Yuu the last deluxe menchi katsu sandwich. “Eh?” Yuu blinked. “Here you go! That raccoon had made a purchase for it first,” he said. “But wait what?” He already paid for it,” the ghost said, then he went back to the counter.</p>
<p>“....paid?” Yuu asked in a low tone, glaring deadly at Grimm. “Oh, and these as well,” the ghost came back with a yakisoba bread and a cream filled bread. These cost...a lot… Grimm shivered, getting the death glare by Yuu. “He-Hey! Get back into the line-” “I’m sorry seniors,” Yuu smiled deadly at them, “We will take our leave,” he said. “F-F-Fine then! Just...don’t cut into lines...next time…” one of them said, trembling badly not knowing why the junior looked so pissed all of the sudden.</p>
<p>Deuce apologized to the seniors, “I’m very sorry, seniors!” “Ah, uncle! I’ll have roast beef and lettuce panini sandwich!” Ace said, cutting into the line as well. “You too don’t cut in line!” Deuce scolded him.</p>
<p>Yuu walked out of the crowd, gripping on Grimm’s bow. “Grimm,” he called out. “Y-Yes?” Grimm flinched. “No canned tuna,” Yuu stated. “Uuughh….fine…” the furball obediently answered. “Ah crap...I completely missed the lunch time free-for-all, I guess...” a man said, beside Yuu. But Yuu didn’t took notice of him. “Leona-san’s order of the deluxe menchi katsu sandwich is already sold out too…” he muttered. The man glanced at Yuu, and noticed the breads on his hand.</p>
<p>Yuu put Grimm down, “As for your punishment, not only cutting into line, but even using our money without my permission, I’ll have you eat half of each!” Yuu scolded. “Ffgnna!! That’s a bit too extreme dazo!” Grimm cried. </p>
<p>“Oh. Hey you there!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2. Afterschool Plans!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu encountered the Hyena of the school...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Able to do some update today~ ^^</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh. Hey you there!” the man called out to Yuu. Yuu blinked, and turned to see the man. He had hyena ears, and by the school, he was known as Ruggie.</p>
<p>“You’re really great, huh~” he approached the two relaxingly. “You got your hands on a deluxe menchi katsu sandwich~” he commented. “Huh? What’s it to you dazo?” Grimm glared. Yuu blinked, feeling a bit...weird near this hyena person. “You see, I have to get that sandwich no matter what, but they sold out right in front of me…” Ruggie said, slightly scratching his cheek. </p>
<p>“So I have a proposition,” Ruggie then stretched out his hand, on it was a mini bread. “Could you trade me that deluxe menchi katsu sandwich for this mini bean paste bread?” Ruggie offered. Yuu looked at the mini bread, on usual occasion he would be okay to trade his food, it wasn’t something big of a deal. But this one was purchased unnoticed by him, so he couldn’t just hand it out to anyone he barely knew.</p>
<p>“Uuh, sorry. But this menchi katsu sandwich was bought by Grimm without my saying, so I uuh...couldn’t really trade it with this mini bread…” Yuu said. Ruggie blinked, and grinned slightly. Yuu noticed that his hand reached out his magical pen, “Now now, don’t say that~” Yuu blinked, and in a second his eyes glowed yellow.</p>
<p>“Here you are!~” Ruggie said. Then suddenly, Yuu felt his arm that held on the menchi katsu sandwich moved on its own at the same time with Ruggie’s arm. Then somehow, he traded his sandwich with the mini bread. Yuu gasped slightly, then pulled away from Ruggie. He backed away, in a pose that he was ready to pounce on Ruggie at any time. Ruggie blinked, confusedly at Yuu’s reaction, ‘Huh...did he just…’ Ruggie narrowed his eyes slightly, but then grinned. “There you go~ Negotiations complete~ Shi shi shi!” he grinned.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, glaring at him slightly, “...what did you do?” he growled. “Hm, nothing~ Aaah I’m so glad there is a kind person trading this sandwich!” Ruggie grinned. “That mini bean paste bread is super good, you see! It being tiny is a defect though~” he mumbled. “Thanks, bye bye~~” he then ran off. “F-Ffgnaaaa!!! My deluxe menchi katsu sandwich!!” Grimm cried out. “O-Oi Yuu!! Why did you trade my sandwich dazo!?” Grimm demanded. Yuu panted slightly, trying to get his breath even, “...I….I don’t know…” he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, Yuu gave the mini bean paste bread to Grimm, because Grimm was suited for a smaller size portion, which the furball complained continuously at him. Grimm was munching on the mini bean paste bread, feeling down and upset, “Today...munch munch...is the worst...munch...day ever dazo...munch munch,” he said, between the munching. “This bread is hard to swallow dazo…” he commented. “Right after vacuuming three of them, you say that?” Ace wondered. Yuu was finished with his half sandwiches, and now he stirred his fork on his bolognese pasta, feeling a bit weird.</p>
<p>“Gaah-! I’m feeling mad dazo...Oi Yuu, give me some of that pasta dazo!” Grimm said, wanting to take the pasta, but was stopped by Deuce. “Hey Grimm! Don’t just take people’s food like that!” he scolded. “Hm? Yuu, it’s rare to see you dazing like that,” Ace said, catching Yuu’s attention. “Oh-...sorry,” Yuu said. “Though, what was that about anyway?” Deuce asked, looking at him. “If you don’t want to trade, you shouldn’t have traded in the first place,” he said.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, “It just-...how do I say this...My body kinda moved on its own, I feel like I have no control of it earlier,” Yuu tried to explain what was going on. “When that guy reached out his hand, Yuu also made the same gesture dazo! And then...the trade was over just like that…” Grimm said quickly. “Ah, I see. You just kinda went along with it, that happens sometimes,” Ace said. It was kinda logical, but Yuu felt that wasn’t it. Yuu shook his head, “No...I don’t think it was that…” He looked at his hand, “I truly felt like I have no control over it… And I felt there was something else as well…” Yuu mumbled out loud. “Something else?” Deuce wondered. Yuu shrugged, not knowing what it was.</p>
<p>“Ah, by the way,” Ace called out. “The headmaster said he had something to talk about with us, he said come to his office after class today, right,” he said. “Wonder what it is about,” he sighed. “Is it probably about the stuff that happened with Prefect Rosehearts the other day?” Deuce wondered. “The ‘evil berserker mode’ incident?” Yuu wondered, munching on his pasta. “Probably,” Ace shrugged. Grimm huffed, “We might get a whole pile of canned tuna for how hard we worked that day dazo!” he said, imagining the reward already. “Nah, canned tuna won’t be there,” Ace said.</p>
<p>“...that reminds me,” Yuu said suddenly, catching the others’ attention. “Where have I seen that guy from earlier, before…” he mumbled, trying to search through his memory files. The others shrugged, not knowing the answer.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>“Leona-san~” Ruggie called out through the botanical garden. “I’m back with lunch~” he said, stopping his step. Ruggie stood beside a sleeping lion, Leona. “Uuggh…” Leona opened his eyes, and was greeted by Ruggie. “...already afternoon, huh?” he wondered, then sat up. “Don’t tell me…” Ruggie murmured, squatting down beside him.</p>
<p>“Were you sleeping here all morning?” Ruggie asked. “You’re gonna fail another class again y’know…” he scolded. Leona ignored the comment, and sniffed the air, noticing the food Ruggie had brought. “Oh, smells like you got what I ordered,” he said blankly. Ruggie groaned, “Leona-san, you always want the stuff that’s the most competitive…” he complained. “Here! Your order of one deluxe menchi katsu sandwich and iced tea,” Ruggie said, handing over the food.</p>
<p>“Idiot,” Leona said, taking the food, and eating it. “The more difficult it is to get the more you wanna eat it, no?” he said. “As for me, anything will do as long as it’s not moldy though~” Ruggie stated. “Well, I’m sure Prince Leona wouldn’t know anything about that,” he commented. Leona huffed, and took another bite of the sandwich. “I’m not the crown prince, I’m the second prince,” he said bitterly.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t be the king even if I wanted to, I’m no different from the masses,” he added. “I’ll never forget when I showed you a picture of my home, and you said “I thought it was a dog house” though!” Ruggie glared at him. “Have I said that?” Leona asked, not remembering any of it. “Ya sure did!” Ruggie shook his head. “Geez. I’d love to live in a castle so big it makes my home look like a dog house…” he murmured. “Hah,” Leona huffed, glaring at the hyena. “Being royalty isn’t that great…”</p>
<p>“No matter how much your effort or skills you have, make no difference,” Leona gritted his teeth. “Everything is decided by what order you were born in…” Leona grumbled. Ruggie hummed in thought, “Is that so?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Ah yea,” Ruggie recalled something, “Today after school there is a meeting for dorm leaders about the Magical Shift Tournament,” he informed the lion. “Please, don’t miss it okay,” he insisted. “...Tch, what a pain…” Leona grumbled. “As the dorm leader, you get the biggest single room. So work to earn that place,” Ruggie shrugged. Leona sighed, “I get it, I get it,” he said, waving his hand with a hint of annoyance. Leona then finished his lunch, and drank the tea. He then let out a long yawn, “...I’m stuffed to the brim and sleepy. After lunch break, wake me up,” he said, then went back to sleep. “I’m not Leona-san’s alarm clock tho…” Ruggie mumbled, only to notice the other person didn’t hear him. “Eh! He’s already asleep!” he exclaimed, feeling annoyed.</p>
<p>“Geez...I can’t with this…” Ruggie sighed, then changed his position. Ruggie blinked, “Now that I think ‘bout it...where have I seen that first year and raccoon before?” he wondered silently to himself.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>~After school~</p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p>“Headmaster, pardon the intrusion,” Deuce called out. He, Yuu, Ace, and Grimm entered the principal office, heeding the headmaster’s call for them earlier. “Pardon us,” Ace said. “Everyone is here, I see,” Crowley said, turning his chair and facing them. “Well then, let’s get right to the matter at hand…”</p>
<p>“This matter will be concerning the incident that happened at Heartslabyul the other day, I supposed it would be wise to discuss it with you all,” he said. “As fellow wizards, you all need to know about the berserk state Rosehearts-kun fell into,” Crowley stated. “The ‘overblot’, sir?” Deuce asked. “Yes, that’s correct,” Crowley nodded.</p>
<p>“I too heard it before from my big bro, but…” Ace started. “Who would’ve thought it would be like that if blot got built up too much....” he sighed. “He really went full ‘evil berserker mode’ I must say,” he added. “Hey hey, first thing tho,” Grimm called out, “What is ‘blot’ anyway dazo?” he asked. “Ah, right,” Crowley looked at both Yuu and Grimm, “Yuu-kun and Grimm-kun need that part explained as well, right,” he commented. “Well then, I shall fill you all in. For I am gracious,” Crowley smiled.</p>
<p>“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, then started to explain. “What we call ‘blot’ is a type of waste created after one uses magic. For example, a vehicle needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct? And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time… Would that be easier to understand in that sense?” Crowley stopped his explanation for a moment. Yuu hummed in thought, “....So ‘blot’ is somewhat the waste of magic usage?” Yuu answered. Crowley nodded, “That’s correct. There has been history regarding the research of ‘blot’ since a long time, but…”</p>
<p>“The existence of it, is a multiple mystery to unravel. One thing that is known for sure is, that blot is a toxin and if built up too much, can cause great harm to the mind and body of the wizard,” Crowley said. “Oh yeah,” Ace breathed out, “My grandma used to always say “You’ll build up blot so don’t use magic willy nilly!” she went on and on about it,” Ace said, and even made an impression at the grandma part. “With great power, comes with great risk,” Crowley crossed his arms, “No matter how great the wizard is, they cannot infinitely use magic,” he added. “So in other words, the more we use magic, the unhealthier it becomes nandazo!?” Grimm questioned, with a horrified face. “No, that’s not exactly right,” Crowley stated. Crowley hummed for a bit, “It might be faster to just show you, rather than just explain,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh, every ghost! It’s time for work!” Crowley suddenly called out loudly. Then ghosts started to appear here and there, “Yo, yo. You called, headmaster?” one of them asked. “E-Eh? W-What what!?” Ace looked at them, surprised.</p>
<p>“First, please lend a hand in helping temper these young ones,” Crowley ordered them. “Eh!?” Deuce exclaimed in shock. Yuu blinked, then got Grimm on his shoulders. “Alright here we go! Shall we go for a round, sir?” another said. “Now, you boys,” Crowley said. “Get your magical pens ready. Your special lesson with the headmaster isn’t over yet!~” Crowley smiled enthusiastically. “Here they come!” Yuu said, warning the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always supporting the series~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3. Basic Knowledge of Magic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu had learned something important...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Learning Session with Crowley~~~</p><p>Please enjoy~ ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they defeated the ghosts, the first years were a panting mess. “Oi, headmaster! Talking about blot and fighting the ghosts have nothing to do with each other!” Grimm complained. “Grimm-kun, take a good look at the magic crystal around your neck,” Crowley asked him to. Grimm blinked, then looked at it, “Ffgna!? There are some weird blotches on my magic crystal dazo!?” he exclaimed. “Eh?” Yuu looked at his magic crystal, “Ah...true…” he mumbled out. Grimm tried to wipe it off, but to no avail, “I can’t wipe them off with my paw…” he muttered.</p><p>“On the magic crystal, there should be black smudges that look like drops of ink,” Crowley stated. “Those are the waste from using magic, blot,” he explained. “Agh-!” Deuce looked at his magical pen crystal, “If I look closer, there’s small smudges on my magical pen as well…!” he stated. “Blegh...it’s somewhat dirty dazo!” Grimm commented, feeling gross with the blot inside his crystal.</p><p>Yuu hummed for a bit, “Is it a permanent effect?” he asked, facing the headmaster. “Not completely,” Crowley answered. “Oh, that’s a relief…” Grimm let out a relieved breath. “With enough rest, the blot will vanish in a matter of time. Magical crystals aren’t only help with performing spells, but they also prevent blots from accumulating directly within the caster. They are truly a wonderful item that can shoulder your burden,” Crowley explained more, smiling in the end. “I see. So you mean that if our magic crystals start to blacken, it tells us to take a rest, right?” Deuce stated. “Correct,” Crowley smiled. “Eat well, sleep well, and blots will disappear on their own,” he said.</p><p>“That's so~! Then, when I become the greatest wizard ever, I can fire off spells like ‘bang! Bang!’ with no problem nandazo!” Grimm declared happily. “All the time, I eat my fill and sleep like a rock~” he smiled. “The amount of magical energy for a person varies, however, aside from very special cases, the difference doesn’t really affect the maximum blot a person can tolerate,” Crowley stated. “What does that mean nandazo?” Grimm asked.</p><p>“In other words, people like Rosehearts-kun, who have a lot of magical energy have to be exceedingly cautious about how much blot they are accumulating, that’s what I meant,” Crowley explained. “If you aren’t paying attention and just keep using a bunch of magic without care, in an instant, you’re gonna get covered in blot, right,” Ace simplified it. “Well, with the amount of magical energy all of you possess I don’t think there’s any danger of that,” Crowley mumbled out. “Isn’t that great~” he smiled at them.</p><p>“Somehow, that line of yours doesn’t bring me joy! Like at all!!” Ace glared at the dead bird headmaster. “If you use too much magic and your magic crystal becomes completely black,” Grimm said in thought out loud. “We’ll go into ‘evil berserker mode’ like Riddle, is that so?” he exclaimed, horrified. “That huge evil spirit thing was super crazy dazo…” he stated. “Speaking of that thing…” Yuu mumbled. “Somehow it was kinda similar to the one we encountered at the Dwarfs’ Mine, right?” he asked the others. “Geh- For real…” Ace looked at him scared. “But even so...we don’t know what that thing was in the first place,” Deuce shook his head.</p><p>“The amount of blot a person accumulates if greatly influenced by their mental state,” Crowley started. “Anger, sorrow, fear, confusion… Being swathed in negative energy makes blot all the easier to build up, and Overblot occurs much more easily under these conditions,” he explained. “Negative energy…” Yuu mumbled.</p><p>“The giant shadow that appeared behind Rosehearts-kun when he went rampage, they say that appears as the incarnation of negative energy fused with blot, however… The details are still vague at this time,” Crowley said solemnly. “There is still so much we don’t know about overblot. Due in part to there being very few cases of it happening,” he shook his head. “Who would want more cases of that!?” Ace glared. “I certainly don’t,” he huffed. “It is truly fortunate that Rosehearts-kun was brought back to his senses, if he hadn’t…” Crowley mumbled.</p><p>“AAAAHHH!!! I DON’T WANT TO EVEN IMAGINE IT!! IT’S TOO AWFUL!!!” Crowley sobbed suddenly. “Waah-!! Don’t yell like that, you scared the crap outta us dazo!!” Grimm backed away. Crowley blinked, then quickly cleared his throat, “Apologies, I lost myself there for a moment,” he said.</p><p>“This became long winded, but I hope you understand that using magic comes with certain danger. You boys, do well to never forget that,” Crowley said, asking for their understanding. “Yes’sir,” four of them answered in unison. “And that is all for your ever so gracious Headmaster’s special lessons! Everyone, please head back to your classes now,” he told the first years. Yuu blinked, “Uuum, headmaster,” he called out. “Yes?” Crowley looked at Yuu, smiling like nothing else forgotten. “About a way to get me home, sir…?” Yuu asked. “Eh-” Crowley blinked. “A-...Aaaahh…..a way to send you back to your world, right,” he stuttered out, making Yuu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I’m looking for one! I haven’t forgotten or anything. But I’ve been so busy lately…” he reasoned. “Your eyes are all over the place dazo,” Grimm commented. “I-I-I’m not lying,” Crowley waved his hands. “Currently, I’m busy getting ready for the Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament coming this November (Yes I’m changing the month so it would line up with the rest of the story cleanly),” Crowley said, wiping his sweat. “There’s even a meeting with all the dorm leaders after this too…” he mumbled out.</p><p>“Magical Shift Tournament?” Grimm blinked confusedly. “Magical Shift Tournament...what is that?” Yuu asked. “Eh-! Yuu, you don’t know Magift?” Ace asked him, eyes wide shockedly. “It’s a famous sport around the world, you know. There’s a pro league and world cup for it, too,” Deuce added. “The great me doesn’t know too dazo!” Grimm said.</p><p>“Magical shift...Magift for short, is a sport played by 2 teams of seven people. Put it simply, there’s a disk that you have to throw through the other team’s goal to score points. Then the team with the most points wins,” Ace explained. Yuu blinked, getting the information digested in his brain first. “Sounds like American football…” he muttered.</p><p>“Ame- foot?” Deuce looked at Yuu confusedly. “Is that a sport from your homeland?” he asked. “Well, it’s not really a sport originated from my country, but it is a really famous sport around my world,” Yuu stated. Crowley hummed, “It’s not something I’ve heard before. I’ll look into it next time in the library,” he planned out. “It might even turn into a lead…” he stated. Yuu nodded, hoping the headmaster would keep his words. Ace hummed examining Yuu, “But it might be hard for Yuu to take part in a game of magift,” he commented. “Why’s that?” Yuu asked.</p><p>“Magical shift is a sport using magic. The disk is carried with magic, defense and offense also use magic,” Deuce explained. “How big a spectacle you can make with magic is also part of being a great player~” Ace smiled. “Exactly!” Crowley said suddenly. “That’s why, Night Raven College is known as a champion of Magical Shift around the world! Countless of our alumnus have gone on to be pro players!” he declared like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>“Ahem. Magift isn’t just an athletic sport but one that uses magic to compete as well. Our school’s Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament is attended by representatives of pro leagues and those from different magical industries around the world,” Crowley smiled. “The arena will be lined with food stalls and visitors from different countries will grace the stadium. It is a tournament that’ll make your palms sweat and work the whole world into a frenzy, thanks to the live broadcast TV cameras~” he added. “T-TV cameras!?” Yuu exclaimed, shocked to hear about it.</p><p>“World wide broadcast!?” Grimm smiled, excitedly. “Then then! If I win in that tournament, the whole world will be paying attention to me dazo!?” he exclaimed, super excited. “Certainly!” Crowley smiled, “Those who play in the tournament will without a doubt become popular with pro leagues and any number of sponsors,” he explained.</p><p>“In Grimm’s case, I think they’d be more surprised by seeing a monster play,” Deuce commented. “Alright!” Grimm raised his fist up. “I’ll start some special training today, and will be sure to stand out in that stadium dazo!” he declared aesthetically. “Ah- but Grimm-kun can’t participate, you see,” Crowley interrupted his excitement by stating that. “Eh?” Grimm blinked. “I’ve mentioned multiple times that this is ‘Inter-Dorm’, haven’t I?” Crowley said. “Your dorm doesn’t meet the seven people requirement, does it? So you can’t even apply,” he explained. “Eeeeehhh!!?? No waaay!!!” Grim cried out. Yuu sighed, well true, they were short on people, so it would make sense if they couldn’t participate.</p><p>“Selling drinks in the stands the day of, preparing the field for the tournament, there are many things that you two could do to stand out,” Crowley suggested. “Standing on the field as a player isn’t the only role,” he added. Yuu could feel a sweat drop, feeling uncertain about the suggestion. “Don’t wanna! Don’t wanna!!” Grimm whined. “I wanna hear “Kyaa! Grimm-kun is so cool!” “Hey, did you see his superplay!?” from the crowd as they all cheer for me dazo!!” he complained. “That’s a pretty wild delusion…” Ace muttered out, staring at the furball in shock. Deuce sighed, and hummed in thought, “It can’t be helped since you guys are short on people…” he said.</p><p>“Next year, you might hope that some freshmen get sorted into Ramshackle Dorm. So, this year, it might be wise to give up this tournament,” Deuce suggested, trying to cheer the Ramshackle duo. “I shall excuse myself now! I really need to get back to work!” Crowley said, urging the four to get out of the room. “Aaah, so busy, so busy…” he mumbled lowly.</p><p>“You got my hopes up for nothing, so mean dazo….Ffnaa….” Grimm cried out. “Ah, headmaster,” Yuu stepped up. “Since there is a meeting for the dorm leaders later, should I join as well?” he asked. “Hhmm…” Crowley hummed for a bit, “No need. You are a prefect of an unofficial dorm, and as a first year, doing these dorm leader’s duties might be too hard for you for now,” he explained. “So, just hand me a monthly report on your dorm resident and yourself. Your first year should be filled with educational and useful learning! For I am gracious you see,” Crowley smiled. Yuu nodded, “Understood, sir,” he said. Then the first years went out, and returned to their own dorms.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“Well then, let our dorm leaders' meeting about the November Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament commence,” Crowley announced. Currently, he and the other dorm leaders were doing a meeting about the upcoming Magift Tournament, in the Mirror Chamber.</p><p>“First, The manager for the tournament, Ashengrotto-kun of Octavinelle dorm has an announcement to make,” Crowley said. A man with glasses, Azul, stood up, and smiled at the rest of the dorm heads, “As the tournament manager, Azul Ashengrotto. Thank you for your time,” he smiled. Azul pulled out papers on his hands, “To begin, for the installation of food stalls around the coliseum venue, all slots for both external enterprises and internal club activities have been filled,” he handed out the paperwork among the dorm heads. “Oh! Very nice!” Kalim commented, “It’s going to be super lively,” he grinned.</p><p>“Royal guests from every country have all been sent their invitations,” Azul continued. “General attendance tickets are also selling well,” he smiled. “And, applications from TV stations and newspapers are coming in like they do every year,” he announced with a satisfied huff. “This tournament is a big deal world wide anyway. I got super excited for my invitation every year before I came here,” Kalim smiled, seemingly didn’t knowing that he kept interrupting Azul’s report.</p><p>“Ah, since you’re a royalty, you would’ve gotten one too, right Leona?” Kalim turned to see the lion in the room. “Maybe we passed by each other when we were little,” Kalim commented innocently. Leona huffed, and glanced away, “...Who knows. I don’t care,” he simply said.</p><p>“This year, I have to make sure my foundation is in perfect form for the ultra vision,” a beautiful man in the room, Vil, commented. “Physical activity means I have to spend that much more time fixing it,” he sighed. Riddle sighed, “...Pomefiore is the only dorm to take timeouts to fix their makeup,” he commented bluntly. “How can you all be so proactive about being in front of a bunch of people?” a table voiced out. “Just thinking about it, makes me wanna vomit…” the voice, Idia, said. Azul noticed this sudden chat outside his report, he immediately interrupted them with an ‘ahem’.</p><p>“Everyone, be quiet please,” he asked, not really asking. “Ah, sorry sorry,” Kalim smiled cheekily. Azul sighed, and continued, “As soon as every dorm has decided on their player line up, please make sure to submit all the paperwork,” he said. “If the paperwork is late by even a day…” “Of course, be disqualified, correct?” Riddle asked suddenly. “No,” Azul smiled, “I will accept a special processing fee. An express delivery fee, if you will,” he suggested. “Te-...I think making a rule for exceptions like that is in bad form,” Riddle glared slightly. “Ahaha! I’m grateful for it though!” Kalim said. “You boys, we’re getting very off track now,” Crowley scolded.</p><p>“Then, as for the tournament bracket… I’d like to share a suggestion,” Crowley said. “A suggestion?” Riddle asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger on the meeting part!</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4. Magift’s Ruckus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magift week went south...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imma do a double update, for a celebratory for my final assignments finished!! &gt;:3</p><p>Please enjoy!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then, as for the tournament bracket… I’d like to share a suggestion,” Crowley said. “A suggestion?” Riddle asked.</p><p>“Starting from this tournament, I’d like the dorm head of Diasomnia dorm, Malleus Draconia-kun, to be inducted into the hall of fame at this time,” he suggested. “Eh?” Kalim blinked in surprise. The others felt displeased with the headmaster’s suggestion, the most unpleasant one was the lion. “....What do you mean by that?” Leona demanded, glaring at Crowley.</p><p>“Since Draconia-kun entered this school, all dorms that have played against Diasomnia dorm have been crushed without scoring a single point,” Crowley stated. “Diasomnia scored over 100 points, more than 90% of which were scored by him alone,” he said. Kalim shook his head, “That’s true. When we played against him last year, we couldn’t make a single move…” he sighed. “He’s an unparalleled cheat character that completely destroys the game’s balance…” Idia murmured. “This tournament isn’t for mere pleasure,” Crowley said. “In order to discover the next generation of talent the world pays attention to. Regardless of that, no matter who their opponent is any match against Diasomnia is over before even their own players can strut their stuff,” Crowley stated. “This is an extraordinary exception,” he added.</p><p>“Aahh, I get it,” Idia said. “I wither after seeing this development over and over,” he mumbled. “To the dorm with many members aiming to join a magical shift pro leagues, Savanaclaw dorm, is a dorm with a history of victories and has never once below the top three. Even still, you have lost to Diasomnia dorm in the opening match of the past two tournaments,” Crowley said. “This won’t leave a strong impression on any scout. And it won’t allow for anyone to become a pro,” he added more, unforgivingly.</p><p>“...So you’re saying that we’re just going to get owned again this year?” Leona glared at Crowley, baring his teeth dangerously. “I’m not saying it because it pleases me,” Crowley reasoned. “Anyway, I have already received consent on the matter from Draconia-kun.”</p><p>“All that’s left is your approval as dorm heads,” Crowley said, handing over several sheets of papers. Leona huffed, “You’ve underestimated us… As for me, teach. The thing I hate most in this world is being told “You will never be number one”,” he growled. “That’s not what I’m saying-...” “Then, what are you saying?” Leona demanded. “First, in magift, it’s not about throwing around physical strength. It’s about using this,” Leona smirked, pointing his head. “I don’t think I could Malleus in a battle of wits either though…” Kalim sighed. Leona huffed, “For you, sure. But I’m different.”</p><p>“Sure, no one is ever going to beat him in a battle of brawn, but brains should be different,” Leona commented. “Ooh?” Azul hummed out, interested in Leona’s saying. “Among the Great Seven, the King of Beasts took his place as king through hard work and wisdom,” Leona declared. “Put that thing between your ears to work. Come up with a way to beat that monster!” he told the others.</p><p>“If you did, I bet the whole world would admire whichever team did that,” Leona smirked. “Are you really going to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity?” he asked, cockingly. Vil sighed, “Sometimes you say something smart,” he said. “I also think that headmaster's idea is nonsense. Excluding those with talent, isn’t that just your unconscious bias showing?” he questioned Crowley. “I...hate things like that,” Vil glared. “I agree with Vil-senpai on this,” Riddle said. “Also,as a wizard, I have no intention of throwing in the towel before the battle has even begun,” he added, glaring as well.</p><p>“I want the whole world to see that aloof bastard’s face contort in frustration,” Leona smirked. “Just think about it, I could start humming, right?” he stated. “Fu fu...imagine how high the ratings would be,” Azul smirked, liking Leona’s idea. Kalim hummed, nodding, in agreement, “We shouldn’t exclude others,” he commented. “Eh?”</p><p>“What’s happening here?” Idia questioned. “Am I the only one who thinks letting him in the hall of fame is fine?” he murmured. But no one paid him any attention. “There you have it, teach,” Leona smirked. “There won’t be any discussion about entering Malleus into the hall of fame,” he stated. “My oh my… Fine, I understood,” Crowley sighed, accepting their answers. “However, if the same situation occurs this year, he will be entered into the hall of fame next year,” he stated. “Do whatever you want,” Leona said, waving his palm once. “Well then,” Azul tidied his papers. “That brings us to the end of today’s meeting. Everyone please don’t forget to turn in your paperwork,” Azul then smirked slightly, “As for me, I don’t mind if you forget though...fufufu.”</p><p>“By the way,” Vil spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. “To today’s dorm head meeting… Did we forget to invite Malleus again?” he asked. “Ah-” almost everyone looked at him surprised, realizing that they did forget about Malleus again. Vil sighed, “I thought so…” he shook his head.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“It’s almost time to decide who’s playing in the magical shift tournament, huh,” a Heartslabyul second year said to another student. They just finished a class, and at the time, they went down the school stairs.</p><p>“Have you thought of any spells to appeal to Prefect?” the other one asked.”Of course I did!” the other grinned. “I showed it to Crewel-sensei earlier and got his approval. I’m excited to show it to Pre- Ah whoaaaaa!!!” The student screamed, and suddenly fell down from the stairs, with a harsh fall. “O-Ooow...crap it hurts!” the student held onto his leg, trembling in pain. “H-Hey! What’s with you suddenly!? Jumping around on the stairs?” the other one asked. He hastily went down to aid the other student. “My leg...hurts!...” the other groaned, gritting his teeth, trying to hold down the pain.</p><p>“Eeh!? F-First! Let’s get you to the infirmary!” the other said, then held the other student’s arm, putting onto his own shoulder. Both went to the infirmary carefully, and steadily, unknowingly it wasn’t just an accident. </p><p>“Shi shi shi…”</p><p> </p><p>Drip drip…</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Yuu blinked, and looked around. He was in the lounge room, resting after finishing cleaning the dorm's second floor. Grimm was laying on top of the cleaned table, feeling down, grumbling to himself. “Aaaahh…..” Grimm groaned out. “I just don’t wanna do anything dazo… Nothing brings me joy if I can’t participate in magift…” he muttered out loud.</p><p>Yuu sighed, putting his chin on his palm, “Still not over with that yet, are you?” he asked the raccoon. It has been 2 days after the headmaster’s special lesson, and his explanation of the Magift Tournament. And since then, Grimm had been in a foul mood.</p><p>“What’s up, Gri-boy?” Harvey and the others suddenly popped out to the lounge room. “Lately, you haven’t been energetic at all,” he wondered. “He’s been pouting ‘cause he can’t participate in the magical shift tournament. Hee hee hee!” Jerry giggled. Gedde flew over the two, “If you wanna play magift that badly, we’ll play against you,” he suggested. “90 years ago, we were chosen players that drove the crowd wild!” he said, remembering his old days. “If there aren’t 7 people we can’t play, right?” Grimm asked, still sulking around. “No no! It doesn’t matter since it’s not an official match!” Harvey insisted. “Now now! Let’s go!” Harvey took Grimm, and the ghosts flew outside of the dorm.</p><p>“Eh, but what about the disk?” Yuu asked, halfway to the door. “Oh, I think there’s still some old disks in the storage room,” Jerry said. “I’ll go get it with you,” he suggested, Yuu nodded, then both went through the storage room, searching for a magift disk.</p><p>When they found the disks, Yuu and Jerry went outside, and played Magift with the others. “Don’t worry too much about the rules,” Jerry said. The ghosts were teaming up against Yuu and Grimm, well mostly against Grimm. “Just take the disk and put it through the goal!” Gedde explained. “I’m gonna leave y’all into dust dazo!” Grimm started to cheer up. “Though, I can’t use magic, can I just use my hand to bring the disk and throw it?” Yuu wondered. “Hee hee! No worries, since it’s not an official match!” Harvey laughed. “Alright…” Yuu sighed, and stretched for a bit.</p><p>“Better watch out!” Jerry giggled, “Everyone goes after the guy holding the disk with magic. Hee hee hee!!” “Gam, start!!” Harvey announced, and the game began.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>And for a while, Grimm was panting a bit. “Guuuhh… Keeping control of the disk is really hard dazo…” Grimm said, tried to concentrated on it. “Ihiihii!! If you can’t keep up, you’ll be the first one to be thrown out of the match!” Jerry giggled. “But for first timers, y’all did pretty good,” Gedde praised. Grimm huffed, “Just give me some time to get used to it, and I’ll be a star in no time dazo!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oya, everyone. Are you playing magical shift?” Crowley asked from the other side of the dorm gate. “Geh- the guy that always brings down the air has come dazo…” he mumbled, feeling down again. “I see you two are getting along well with the dorm ghosts. Splendid, splendid,” Crowley smiled. ‘It’s not like we’re getting along!” Grimm complained. The ghosts returned to the dorm, seeing the game was interrupted. Yuu blinked, and looked at Crowley, “Headmaster, why are you here?” he asked.</p><p>Crowley looked left and right, “I have a request to make of you two. It’s not a simple chit-chat, so let’s go inside,” he suggested. Yuu blinked several times, but soon nodded and let the headmaster in.</p><p>In the lounge room, Crowley was served a warm tea. They sat on the sofa, face to face. “What’s this request about now?” Grimm glared, crossing his arms. “We aren’t your handymen anymore dazo,” he stated. “Really? I don’t remember saying anything about your room and board being free of charge, no?” Crowley stated. “Labor is a beautiful thing, right, Grimm-kun, Yuu-kun,” Crowley smiled, though behind it was a threat.</p><p>Yuu sighed, “...this kind of headmaster-...” he mumbled. “I guess we have no choice then, huh,” Yuu said bluntly. “Ahem,” Crowley gathered his composure first. “Then I will get straight to the point,” he said.</p><p>“Actually, recently there have been an increasing number of students injured in suspicious accidents,” he informed the two. “I’d like the two of you to investigate them,” he requested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5. Suspicious Suspicious!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu had a suspicion....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Injured?” Grimm looked at him, confusedly. “Yes. Tripping down the stairs, burned by boiling water...The causes were various, but in the past several days the number of patients in the infirmary has drastically increased,” he said, solemnly.</p><p>“Including the person who fell down the stairs yesterday, that makes 10 people injured. I’m glad none of the injuries have been severe, but…” Crowley sighed. “Aren’t they all just being clumsy?” Grimm asked. “The whole school is giddy for the approaching magical shift tournament, that’s true. Even so, there’s too many people getting hurt if you look at past years. On top of that, those injured in these accidents were all in the running to be starting members for their dorms’ teams,” Crowley explained. “Huuh~?” Grimm rolled his eyes a bit, but didn’t look sarcastic. Yuu hummed, “So you’re saying...that these accidents weren’t accidents at all, sir?” Yuu asked, trying to conclude his explanation.</p><p>“Very nice deduction, Yuu-kun,” Crowley nodded. “However, I have no evidence to prove it was foul play. All the accidents’ victims were injured in places with plenty of other people around them. Nevertheless, all bystanders had this to say, “They looked like they weren’t paying attention”,” he added. “Then it made them screw up dazo,” Grimm quickly concluded. “There, problem solved,” he added.</p><p>“My my, Grimm-kun, that’s quite irresponsible of you,” Crowley commented. “‘Cuz it has nothing to do with me dazo,” Grimm glared. “In the end, I can’t join the magift tournament. Doesn’t matter to me what happens to the tournament dazo. Ptooey ptooey!” Grimm made spitting noises.</p><p>“Is that so… I’d thought to give you a tremendous reward for your help but…” Crowley said. But Grimm soon caught up to what he had planned, “Hmph! That’s not gonna work this time dazo! You’d need at least 100 canned tunas to buy my help,” Grim said, turning away from Crowley. Though, Yuu guessed that the headmaster had another thing under his sleeves. “Then, how about making you join the magical shift tournament as a player sounds to you?” Crowley offered. “Eh!?” Grimm quickly turned to him. Yuu sighed, ‘As expected…’ he thought to himself.</p><p>“If you can shed light on this series of events, then I shall prepare a way for your dorm to participate as competitors,” Crowley smiled. “How’s that sound? Aren’t I just the most gracious ever?” Crowley asked. “Ffna-...Ffnaaa…!?” Grimm stuttered out. “Your gallant figure will be broadcast world wide,” Crowley said, holding the side of Grimm. “And you’ll be able to back in the applause of the coliseum filled to the brim,” he urged, making a waving hand gesture, like he was making a rainbow with one hand. “They’ll scream, “Wooh hoo!! Here comes the stand out rookie, player Grimm!!”, things like that,” Crowley whispered, using a tone of cheering people. “Th-This is bad…” Grimm slowly smiled, “I can already see it happening nandazo…” he said.</p><p>“However,” Crowley stood up, facing away. “You said that you wouldn’t help solve this matter. How unfortunate, but please forget I said anything,” he suggested. Yuu counted in his head, ‘1...2…….3.’ “Hold it right there!!” Grimm stopped Crowley. “We’ll do it! We’ll do it dazo!!” he declared. Yuu sighed, facepalming his own face, ‘How easy…’</p><p>“Oh my? You will?” Crowley asked, acting all surprised. “Being in the tournament is a different story! Right!” Grimm grinned. Yuu rolled his eyes, “Though…don’t we need 7 people to make a team?” Yuu asked. “For that, fret not. As the headmaster, I’ll perform a magical miracle to supplement the other 5 people you need,” he said quickly. Yuu narrowed his eyes, ‘Sus….’ he pouted slightly. “Alright!” Grimm pumped up. “That’a promise nandazo! Let’s go find the culprit!!” he declared. “The two of you,” Crowley smiled. “I’m on you all,” he said, then left the building.</p><p>Yuu groaned a bit, “Great...more work to do thanks to the easy going Grimm…” he mumbled. He wished he could use the free time he had to clean up the dorm more, but oh well… He had no choices, but to follow the blue fire monster.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>That very same day, Yuu and Grimm went to check up the new injured students in the infirmary. “The guy who hurt his leg is in here somewhere nandazo,” Grimm said. “We’re coming in!!” he announced himself.</p><p>Yuu scanned through the room, and noticed the only two people in the room. “What’s with you guys?” one of them asked, not liking the loud noises. “Oh,” the other one blinked. “You’re those guys from Ramshackle dorm that were at the Unbirthday Party,” he greeted the two, politely despite Grimm’s behaviour.</p><p>“Oooh, look like we are already famous~” Grimm grinned. Yuu bowed slightly, “Excuse me, seniors. We’d like to hear about how you got injured,” he said, politely. The one on the bed hummed gloomily, “I don’t really get it either…” he shrugged, shaking his head. “I was just talking with him… Before I knew it, I’d fallen down the stairs,” he tried to explain. The other guy nodded, “Yeah, it wasn’t like he stumbled or slipped or anything,” he said. “Almost like my body just kinda left forward… I can’t really put it into words well…” the injured one tried to explain. Yuu blinked, “Did you perhaps feel a breeze of wind? It might have come from wind magic,” Yuu asked. The two looked at each other, then at Yuu. “No…” “I don’t think so…” both shook their heads. “Hum, I see, I see,” Grimm nodded.</p><p>Yuu sighed, “Thank you for your cooperation. Get well soon, senior,” Yuu bowed, and left the room with Grimm.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Next, they went to a second year classroom. It was already afterschool, but there were still some people left in the school for extra studies, or club activities. Yuu and Grimm entered an empty classroom, sat on the class seats were the student they were looking for.</p><p>“Hey hey. You got hurt pretty bad not too long ago, right?” he questioned the two. “Let’s talk for a bit,” he asked. Yuu looked at the seniors, they both wore purple vest, ‘Pomefiore…’ he thought silently. “So suddenly what is up with you two?” the injured asked. “He is upset that he can’t participate in magift in top condition right now!” the other one cried out. Why did they feel so overdramatic…. Yuu wondered. “How could you be so tactless! Throwing salt onto someone’s wound like that. It’s a challenge! Pick up the glove!” the injured one declared, throwing his glove to the ground.</p><p>Both Yuu and Grimm looked at them weirdly, Yuu sighed already feeling a headache forming in his brain. “Excuse me, seniors. It’s not like we’re trying to insult you or something-” “I said pick up the glove!” the injured one demanded. Yuu shook his head, then picked up the glove on the ground, then casually handed it to the senior’s hand. “Here you go,” Yuu said. “You bastard! Are you taking lightly on me!?” the injured one demanded.</p><p>Yuu blinked, “Huh? Look senior-” “It’s a challenge! Prepare your magica-” “I said, look!” Yuu hit the table hard, getting the seniors’ attention. The seniors yelped, “O-Oi, you two, better not make Yuu angry dazo!” Grimm whispered harshly at them.</p><p>Yuu sighed, “Seniors, we aren’t looking down on you or anything. We were asked by the headmaster to check on these cases, for students’ safety,” Yuu added quickly. “So could you please, give us some time to talk with you?” Yuu threatened the injured senior, with a deadly smile. The seniors were silent at first, then sighed stutteringly, “V-Very well then…” he agreed.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about that day,” he said. “That day...it happened in the laboratory,” instead the other one who told the story. “Out of nowhere, he grasped a pot of boiling potion with his bare hands and threw the whole class into an uproar!” he said, adding dramatic tone here and there. “Then, he went and knocked over the pot all over the counter. I was truly surprised!” “Are you going to tell them everything!” the injured one looked at his friend, horridly.</p><p>“Hmm hmm, I see,” Grimm nodded. Yuu sighed, “Please take care,” Yuu said, leaving the classroom with Grimm.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Both arrived back at the Ramshackle dorm, currently they were standing in the hallway. “Soomehow, this guy that guy talked like they were being clumsy dazo,” Grimm said. “Do we still think these weren’t accidents?” he asked. Yuu hummed in thought, “They may sound clumsy, but the part of how they suddenly felt like their body moved on their own kinda concerned me…” he said truthfully.</p><p>Beep!!</p><p>“Hm? Who’s it?” Grimm looked at the door. From the door, entered Ace, smiling all the way like usual. “Yoo! Oh, Grimm you look better,” he commented. “What now, it’s just you,” Grimm crossed his arms. “Listen, I’m pretty busy right now, so I don’t have time to hang out dazo,” he said. “Busy? You’re not gonna finish the homework?” Ace questioned.</p><p>“I already did the homework,” Yuu answered. “These past few days, Grimm has been stubbornly mad at headmaster, so I did it fully just so he won’t get everything wrong,” he explained. “Heh is that so?” Ace smiled. “Eh, but what are you guys busy about anyway?” he asked. “Actually…” Yuu sighed, then told the tangerine head about Crowley’s request in the lounge room. After that, Ace hummed.</p><p>“Hmmm. People getting injured suspiciously, huh,” he mumbled. “But while we were listening to them, it just sounded like they were being careless or getting caught up in the excitement for the tournament dazo…” Grimm told him what he thought. “Hhmm, still I think there’s actually a foul play going on though…” Yuu said. “What made you say that?” Grimm asked. “....My guts,” Yuu simply answered.</p><p>Tap tap tap!</p><p>“Ace! This is bad!” Deuce suddenly barged into the lounge room, his face looked worried. “Huh? Why are you so in a hurry like that-” “Clover-senpai got hurt from falling down the stairs!” He told the group the bad news.</p><p>“Eh!?” This caught their attention. “Ffgna! You can’t mean that unflappable glasses Trey, too!?” Grimm questioned, shocked by the news. “Nngg...I couldn’t really imagine him being clumsy though..” Yuu murmured, narrowing his eyes. “You’re right...Trey-senpai isn’t the kind of guy to just trip over nothing…” Ace agreed. “Let’s go ask him what happened dazo!” Grimm suggested. The others nodded, and hurriedly went to the Heartslabyul dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna continue to write the second chapter, and soon typed on the third chapter!</p><p>Ah, I'm also going back to Obey Me game. If you guys want some yaoi or shounen ai on my adventure in the Devildom, lemme know UwU~</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6. Making A Plan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu was getting some helps...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work might will get 22 chapters in total, because...it felt shorter OvO"</p>
<p>But idk, a-at least 22 will be the goal, but let's see later on ^^"</p>
<p>Please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock</p>
<p>“Pardon our intrusion,” Ace said. Yuu and the others entered Trey’s room, “Clover-senpai, are you alright?” Deuce asked. “Oi, glasses! We heard you’re down in the dumps and came to pay our respects dazo!” Grimm smiled, greeting the sitting Trey. “Grimm, mind your words,” Yuu scolded.</p>
<p>“Oh? Isn’t it the A-Deuce combo! Plus Gri-chan and Yuu-chan in tow,” Cater greeted them. He sat beside Trey’s bed, and seemed like he was chatting with Trey a while ago. “Ah, hello…” Ace greeted, then blinked. “Um, Cater-senpai, umm that ‘A-Deuce’ thing, is what…?” he asked. “Eh?” Cater winked, “Because both of your names end with ‘-ce’ so I just put them together~” he explained. “Please don’t fuse them!” Deuce glared at Cater, feeling a bit embarrassed about the nickname. “More importantly,” Ace interrupted, “How is Trey-senpai’s injury?” he asked, facing the green haired senior.</p>
<p>“Aahh,” Trey smiled sheepishly, “I misstepped going down the stairs. I did my best to catch myself but my right foot is toast,” Trey shook his head, ashamed of himself. “I’ll be on crutches for a while…” he sighed out. “Eh-! That’s...a pretty bad injury, isn’t it?” Deuce wondered shockingly. Trey sighed, “This year’s magift tournament, I’ll probably need to put it aside…” he said. “There aren’t any broken bones, right…?” Yuu asked. “Thankfully there isn’t,” Trey assured him. “The nurse said it was only a sprained ankle, and bruises,” he explained. “Though...it hurts seriously…” Trey sighed.</p>
<p>“If it wasn’t a big deal, I wasn’t gonna do this but…” Grimm then pulled something from his bow, and it was a canned tuna, “Here, a get well canned tuna,” Grimm put it beside Trey on his bed. “Keep your chin up dazo, glasses,” he said. Trey took the canned tuna, “Hm haha, thanks a bunch,” he said, with his usual grin. Yuu smiled slightly, ‘Seems like Grimm get the hang of humans’ lifestyle now…’ he thought.</p>
<p>“Geez...cut me some slack…” Cater grinned awkwardly. “Our star player, Trey-kun, is out makes everything harder… And we have to do more tryouts for players again,” he complained. Cater’s words caught the attention of both Deuce and Ace, “Oh!? Tryouts!?” they grinned, determinedly.</p>
<p>Bam</p>
<p>“What’re you all doing…” Riddle came inside Trey’s room, on his hands was a tray with a glass of water and food. “Taking over an injured person’s room…” Riddle sighed, then walked to beside Trey’s bed, and put the tray on the table beside the bed.</p>
<p>“Ffgna! It’s the irritable Riddle!” Grimm yelped, backing away from Riddle. “Irritable…” Riddle inhaled a breath, then exhaled it, “If you all don’t break the rules, I won’t get angry,” he said, taming his temper. “Trey, how are you feeling?” he asked worriedly to Trey. “Is there anything else you want?” he asked again. “Didn’t I tell you not to worry about me so much?” Trey smiled. “But…” Yuu noticed Riddle’s fist tightened up. “It’s my fault you got hurt…” he admitted. Yuu blinked, ‘Ah...that’s why he said it like that, huh…’ he thought. “Uuum...what does that mean?” Ace asked Riddle.</p>
<p>“I had something to take care of, so I went to the 3rd year classrooms during lunch,” Riddle started. “Then…”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Riddle was walking near the stairway, Trey behind him. “I’ll be a little late, so start the magical shift practice without me,” he told Trey, walking away from him. “Understood,” Trey nodded. “Then, I’ll leave it to you-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ng- Wooaah!?” Riddle suddenly walked to the stair, but it looked like his body just flung itself downward. “Riddle! Watch out!!” Trey shouted, catching Riddle. He grabbed Riddle’s wrist, but the fall was already too far, so Trey could only hug Riddle, and fell down with him. His right foot slipped from the stair, then both fell down harshly through the stairs. Trey’s back impacted with the hard floor below them, and Trey’s right foot started to bruise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ugh-!” Trey groaned, trembling in pain. Riddle saw that after he got up, Trey was holding his leg dearly. So, he helped Trey up, and went to the infirmary to get his injury checked.</span>
</p>
<p>“Trey went out and covered me from falling down the stairs...and got injured…” Riddle muttered out. “I’d think you’d be good at falling after flight class,” Trey tried to cheer his prefect up. “I carelessly sprained my ankle, so don’t worry about it,” he reassured Riddle, gently. “But…” Riddle’s eyes casted downward, lips trembling slightly, guilt still creeping on him.</p>
<p>“Yuu, could this be…” Ace whispered to Yuu. Yuu glanced at him, and nodded, “I don’t think it’s carelessness…” Yuu said, with a low tone. “This is getting too suspicious,” he added, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Now now, Riddle-kun,” Cater called out to him. “There’s no helping getting all gloomy like that, alright,” he said. “It’s unfortunate about Trey-kun’s injury, but you’ll just have to fill in his part as well, okay?” “Ah,” Riddle blinked. Then nodded, “Yeah. You’re right…” he agreed. “Right right! I think it’s about time to let the injured person get his rest~” Cater pushed everyone out, “Dismissed~ dismissed~” he declared, closing Trey’s door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some steps, they arrived at the Heartslabyul’s lounge room. Riddle stopped, “Well, Cater,” he called out to the older student. “Is there something you don’t want to talk about in front of Trey?” he asked. Cater smiled, “As expected Riddle-kun. This made the conversation go faster,” he praised the junior prefect.</p>
<p>“Yuu-chan,” he called out. “About how Trey-kun got injured, do you know something right?” he asked. Yuu’s eyes twitched, Cater must have caught his whispering exchange with Ace earlier. Yuu sighed, “About that…” Yuu then started to explain about Crowley’s suspicion about these serial accidents, and how Yuu later on suspected that these were indeed caused by bad intentions.</p>
<p>“I see...so that’s what the headmaster thinks…” Riddle mumbled. “Thought so,” Cater sighed. “Gri-chan and you guys wouldn’t have come just to wish Trey-kun well,” he admitted. “No no,” Yuu shook his head, and waved his hand, “If it’s Grimm maybe, but I came purely out of concern for Trey-senpai,” he said, with a blank face. “Actually, I thought something strange was going on,” Riddle stated. “So I had Cater start gathering information,” he said. “It was obvious pretty quick that all the people getting injured were starting candidates for their teams, like Riddle-kun and Trey-kun,” Cater explained.</p>
<p>“At that time, I didn’t trip over anything or feel someone push me from behind,” Riddle said. “But…” Riddle closed his eyes, remembering the event, “How should I say this… It felt like my body moved on its own,” he said. “The other injured people were saying the similar thing dazo!” Grimm exclaimed, feeling frustrated with the cases. Yuu glanced downward, ‘Body moving by its own…’</p>
<p>…………</p>
<p>‘Perhaps...no, we still don’t have enough evidence to confront this person yet,’ Yuu shook his head. “I think it’s safe to say someone intentionally is targeting magift candidates,” Riddle stated solemnly. “You mean, they’re targeting some of their rivals and lowering the numbers of strong players for the magical shift tournament?” Ace simplified it. Riddle nodded, “It’s a tournament for the whole world to watch after all,” Riddle stated.</p>
<p>“One’s performance in their matches can lead to a career in the future,” Riddle started to explain, “It’s not strange that some will do whatever it takes,” he sighed heavily. “Whatever, huh… But,” Yuu mumbled, then looked at Riddle, “Did you feel wind magic or some sort, Riddle-senpai?” he asked. Riddle shook his head, “No, I didn’t feel any sort of impact,” he answered.</p>
<p>“There were some who were injured during classes too,” Cater said. “I really wonder what’s going on?” he muttered. “We’ll just have to catch the culprit, and have them spill everything,” Riddle simply declared. “To that end, we will assist you in the search,” Riddle said, looking at Yuu.</p>
<p>Yuu and Grimm blinked in surprise, “Huuh? You’re gonna help? What’re you scheming dazo… Especially Cater,” Grimm demanded, glaring at them. “You sure are rude~” Cater smiled, unbothered, “Our resident even targeted, so of course we wanted to catch the culprit as well, y’know~” he grinned. Yuu nodded, “At this time, we’re limited about useful information. Having other dorm residents and even seniors would be really helpful,” he smiled. Then Yuu looked at them again, “Though would that be okay? I didn’t want to bother your practice for the magift tournament,” he asked. “It won’t be a bother,” Riddle smiled, “We will operate outside of our practicing schedule,” he explained.</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, we’ll help out looking for the culprit too,” Ace suddenly said. “We’’ be avenging Clover-senpai, then!?” Deuce grinned. ‘Ah..bad-boy mode…’ Yuu stared at them blankly. “You guys…” Riddle looked at them, “You’re all pretty fired up, aren’t you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Ah! I got it,” Cater smiled, “You’re after those open spots on the team, right?” he guessed. “Hehe~ You caught me,” Ace grinned. “N-No! I’m not! We have to look out for each other as the same dorm resident!” Deuce backed away. Yuu sighed, “You can’t really lie that well, huh, Deuce?” Yuu said. “Goodness…” Riddle shook his head. “....I’ll take it into consideration depending on your efforts in finding the culprit,” he said, sighing to himself. “Alright!” Ace and Deuce grinned, seeing their chances.</p>
<p>“Then, back to what we were talking about,” Riddle said, catching everyone’s attention. “If we’re going to catch them, we need to anticipate their next move,” he explained. “Anticipate them...How dazo?” Grimm asked. “For example, put a bodyguard on a student that seems likely to be the next target,” Riddle said.</p>
<p>“So we could catch them in the act, huh?” Yuu said, crossing his arms. Riddle nodded, “When something happens, we will get the student to safety and catch the culprit in the area,” he further explained Yuu’s guess. Yuu thought for a bit, “Is any participant that would likely be the next target?” he asked. “As for that,” Cater said, pulling his phone. “I already got my eyes on several candidates, and I think among them might be a potential target,” he said, scrolling on his phone for a bit. “I’ll make a private group on magicame so we can message each other,” he said, then Cater messed with his phone for a bit, and seemingly sent something as well. “Take a look at the group’s album, okay?” he said.</p>
<p>Yuu and Grimm still didn’t have a phone on their own, so they took a peek on Deuce’s phone instead. “Diamond-senpai, this is a huge amount of info…” Deuce commented, looking through the album. “Totally~” Cater winked, “Then, let’s go figure out the next target,” he suggested. “Off we go! Nandazo!” Grimm declared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7. Possible Next Target!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group looking for possible target... And got themselves into trouble...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is inspired by @Wendy_Parker , on the separation search part. Please check their fictions out ^^</p><p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group then went out from the Heartslabyul dorm magic mirror, and started to list several possible targets.</p><p>“I think it would be wise if we separate for a bit, so it won’t raise too much suspicion,” Yuu suggested. “Hmmm...I agree,” Riddle sighed. “With these numbers, we would catch too much unwanted attention. So let’s go with 3 groups then,” he suggested. “Then, how about this,” Cater said.</p><p>“I will go with Deuce-chan, Ace-chan and Gri-chan as a team, and Yuu-chan and Riddle-kun,” he suggested. “Eh? Why should I be separated from Yuu dazo?” Grimm glared. “Since Yuu-chan couldn’t use magic, I think it would be safe for him to be with Riddle-kun,” Cater simply answered. “Guurgh...and why do I have to be with this guy?” Grimm grumbled. “What do you mean by ‘this guy’, huh!?” Ace glared at the furball.</p><p>“You two…” Yuu gave them the death stare, and both immediately went quiet. Riddle sighed heavily, “Goodness...Since Deuce’s magic skill is still...in training… he’s safer with Cater,” Riddle explained. “You two have wind and fire magic, you both strengthen each other. So don’t burn anything out, unless it’s necessary. Understood?” he asked, giving them a threatening look. “U-Understood…” both answered.</p><p>“Okay okay~” Cater smiled. “Then, me and Deuce-chan will be checking Rook Hunt-kun, a Pomefiore student. Yuu-chan and Riddle-kun, you guys check the Leech twins, Jade Leech-kun and Floyd Leech-kun,” Cater explained, and Yuu noticed Riddle’s huge displeased visible on his face. “Ace-chan and Gri-chan will be checking on the Savanaclaw student, Jack Howl-kun. He has tan skin and silver hair, with a pair of white wolf ears,” Cater said, receiving nods from the two.</p><p>“Well then, everyone be careful,” Riddle said, “Let us gather again at the Main Street after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Cater and Deuce entered the Pomefiore dorm’s magic mirror, and entered the huge and fancy castle-like building. “First up,” Cater spoke up, scrolling on his phone, “Pomefiore dorm, in my ‘Kay-kun Check’ I’ve marked a third year, Rook Hunt-kun,” he said.</p><p>“With blonde bobbed hair and hat are his trademarks. Last year, he was a stand out player, you see” he explained. Deuce nodded, and looked around the lounge room. “Ah,” he pointed slightly at a seat, “Isn’t that him sitting over there?” he asked. “Furthermore…” Deuce blinked several times, “They’re really sparkly somehow…” he stared at the Pomefiore group.</p><p>Cater glanced at where Deuce looked, “Well, that’s one of the Pomefiore students have in common,” he smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Non non, Epel-kun,” they could hear their conversation. Cater and Deuce hid among the pillars, and checked on the Pomefiore students from afar. “It is not elegant to put your fingers through the handle when you drink tea,” Rook said, seemingly scolding the younger one, though his tone wasn’t that stern.</p><p>“Ah-...ah, right. I’m so sorry…” Epel, the young looking girly student said. Deuce blinked, he wondered why Epel looked dejected. A tall man, sitting beside Rook, Vil, sighed, looking through his phone, “I am still undecided about the makeup for the tournament…” he said.</p><p>“I’m very curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics,” Vil said. Rook laughed lightly, “Rois de Poisson, our lovely Vil!” he called out to the other person. “Your brilliance is not so fleeting that it needs cosmetics to compensate, is it?” Rook said. “Of course I am aware of that,” Vil sighed. Vil flicked his hair a bit, so he has the feeling of elegance and power, “But, if I want to aim line rank higher, I can’t hold back, right?” he said, sitting straight up, crossing his legs gracely.</p><p>“Wonderful! That spirit of yours. It is truly marvelous!” Rook praised Vil. Deuce hummed for a bit, “What do you think, Deuce-chan?” Cater asked. “If I were the culprit...I probably wouldn’t go after him. I can’t really word it out, but somehow...I just don’t want to mess with him,” Deuce admitted.</p><p>“Then, let’s go to the Main Street, shall we,” Cater suggested, searching through his list. Deuce nodded, and then both left the Pomefiore dorm.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, Cater just assigned me to check on them….” Riddle gritted his teeth, irritated. Yuu had been looking at the second year’s irritated face, and couldn’t help but to imagine what kind of these Leech twins were like. Currently, both were walking through the school’s courtyard. “Are they really that...umm bad?” Yuu asked.</p><p>“In my opinion, they are terribly annoying, especially Floyd…” Riddle grumbled. “But I can’t deny that they have to be some of the best players this school has,” he said. “Last year, they became popular for having powerful combo attacks and using them to wipe the floor with any opponent,” he simply explained.</p><p>“Hmm...the power of twins is really scary, huh…” Yuu mumbled. Riddle then suddenly stopped, and grabbed Yuu. Both then hid behind the bushes. “R-Riddle-senpai?” Yuu asked, looked at Riddle bewilderedly. “Sshh, they’re over there,” Riddle sneaked a pointed finger toward a pair of teal haired tall students. Yuu looked out for a bit, and blinked, “That guy...he was at the Mountain Appreciation club exhibition,” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Those are the Leech brothers, Jade and Floyd,” Riddle said. “Haaa….” Yuu let out a breath, acknowledging the information. Yuu then looked back at the Leech twins from afar, he hoped they hadn't been discovered yet.</p><p>“If looking at them and the other students around them….they do make others feel small, huh,” Yuu commented. “Both are also strong looking…” Yuu added quickly. “Should we mark them?” Yuu asked, looking back at Riddle. Riddle hummed, and sighed, “If I was the culprit, I’d save those two for last,” he admitted.</p><p>“Is it because of the irritation reasoning from earlier?” Yuu asked, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>“Aaaaahh~~~ It’s Goldfishy~~~!” suddenly a voice came from above them.</p><p>“!?” Yuu and Riddle immediately backed out, and stood up straight. Both on their guards, looking surprised at Floyd Leech, who had stood behind them earlier. And Jade Leech, who then approached them.</p><p>“Ggh! They found us!” Riddle drifted his teeth. “Goldfishy, what’re doing here? Hide and seek? Looks fun~” Floyd walked nearing Riddle, but Riddle visibly bared his teeth. “F-Floyd. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that weird nickname?” Riddle demanded, stood straight, so he won’t be seen as a weaker opponent.</p><p>“But you’re small and red, just like a goldfish, right~” Floyd reasoned. ‘This guy is weird…’ Yuu thought inwardly. “Oh my,” Jade suddenly spoke up, looking at Yuu, “Aren’t you the one that kindly visited my club exhibition last week?” he asked politely. Yuu blinked, and nodded dumbly. “I appreciate your kind interest the other day, but I wonder why would you and Riddle-san be spying on us like this?” he asked, still smiling, though Yuu felt chills behind that smile.</p><p>“I-It isn’t what it looks like!” Yuu immediately said. “I’ve been assigned by the headmaster about the current increasing number of injured players for the upcoming Magical Shift Tournament,” he explained, Yuu felt that it was better to say the truth rather than trying to resist the two. “We aren’t spying you two, my dorm couldn’t compete for the tournament, and the Heartslabyul dorm was helping us out in the search of the culprit,” Yuu explained more.</p><p>“Oh, perhaps, you suspect us as the culprit?” Jade asked, looking a bit shocked. “No no! It’s nothing like that… We are just marking a possible next target,” Yuu said. “Ah, I see. Catching the culprit in act then,” Jade said, smiling slightly. “We, the Octanivell dorm would like to help, but unfortunately we are very busy at the moment,” Jade explained. Why Yuu had the feeling that this guy didn’t have feeling toward the case?</p><p>Floyd then looked at Yuu, “Hm...even so, spying is no good, you know~” he smiled. Floyd then stopped, examining Yuu closer, “Ah! Are you that fishy that couldn’t use magic?” he asked. Yuu hesitantly nodded, not understanding the other’s intention. “Aaah~ You’re so small like Goldfishy~~” Floyd commented. He then took a hold of Yuu’s longer hair section on both sides, and curled it slightly with his fingers. Yuu had to look up, because this guy was just too tall!!!</p><p>“You were also super jumpy~, these hair sections also look like shrimp’s antenna~” Floyd commented, then he had the face of an idea just popped into his head. “I know! You’re Shrimpy then~!” Floyd declared. “Eh?” Yuu looked at him weirdly. “Hey hey~ Can I hug you? Can I squeeze you?~” Floyd asked. “S-Squeeze!? Please don’t!” Yuu squeaked. He tried to back away from the taller senior, “Floyd, please tame that-” “Here I come!!” Jade tried to stop his twin, but Floyd already started to pounce forward.</p><p>“Yuu!” Riddle grabbed Yuu immediately, and both dashed away from them. “Wait for me~~!!!” Floyd then chased the two, excitedly. “He’s coming after us!” Yuu exclaimed, looking behind them. “Hey hey~ Wait up~~” Floyd said. “Even if you said that, who would want to!?” Riddle grumbled. “Yuu, take a different route! Meet me at the Main Street!” Yuu nodded, and both went separate ways.</p><p>Floyd stopped chasing them, “Aah...there they go,” Floyd sighed, not wanting to chase the two that had separated. Jade was following behind him, “My my, I told you not to chase them up,” he sighed. “Floyd, it’s almost time to get ready at Mostro Lounge,” he told his twin. “Fine~~” Floyd sighed, following Jade.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu had been running through the interior hallway, he then checked his back. Seems like he had ran away blindly, as always. He sighed. Yuu walked again around the corner, not being careful, so he knocked onto someone.</p><p>Wack!</p><p>“Ouch!” Yuu yelped, and fell down with the other person he bumped into. “Agh! Oi! Look where you’re going, human!” the other person shouted. Yuu blinked several times, he looked down, and there were books and papers. “Ah! Sorry…” Yuu immediately apologized. Yuu then helped the other student to pick up the books and papers, not noticing the other had been staring at him.</p><p>“Here you go,” Yuu said, giving the other student, who Yuu looked again has green hair, pale skin, and green sharp eyes. “Sorry about that!” Yuu hurriedly said, waving at the dumbfounded student, and left.</p><p>………..</p><p>“Was that the insolent human that dared to kick Lilia-sama’s face!?” the student shouted, but the one he talked about had long gone away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuu was able to meet some new people!~ And Floyd surely was happy to finally met the rumored fish. And also, a new posible first year squad member uwu</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8. Hot Mess Trouble!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group got caught in a pinch situation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new chapter ^w^~ I'm still conflicted on making this work into 28 chapters or 32 qwq</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, Yuu was able to meet up with Riddle, Cater, and Deuce-...Wait. “Eh? Where are Ace and Grimm?” Yuu asked, looking around the group.</p><p>They stood near the library, at the Main Street. All of them shook their heads, “I haven’t seen them since we’re here,” Deuce answered. “Would they still be searching for uhh...who was it again, Jack Ha-..ul?” Yuu wondered. “Jack Howl-kun,” Cater corrected Yuu. “They're probably still talking with him. At this time they’re probably at the Savanaclaw dorm,” he said.</p><p>“Hm, it’s already 5 PM, huh,” Riddle said. “According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 346: “One must not play croquet in the garden after 5 PM”, so I have to go back to the dorm. There are those who break the rules if I take my eyes off of them,” Riddle explained. Yuu blinked, “I thought you’re already eased up on the rules?” he wondered loudly. Riddle flinched, “Guuh-...I thought I had loosened the rules up a lot, like...a lot,” Riddle answered, awkwardly. Cater hummed, nodding his head, “You’re much more lenient than before~ Your seriousness is one of your good points, Riddle-kun,” he smiled.</p><p>“So then, good luck, Riddle-kun,” Cater waved at Riddle. Riddle nodded, and walked to the Hall of Mirrors. “Cater-senpai, as for Jack Howl, what do we know about him first?” Yuu asked. “Well, Jack Howl-kun, is the same first year like you guys. He’s super good at anything involving physical activity, and I heard a rumor that he got a flood of invitations from every sports club,” Cater explained.</p><p>“Now that I think about it,” Deuce thought loudly. “His name sounds familiar…” he mumbled out. “Probably we have had classes together with him?” Yuu wondered, shrugging his shoulders. “Well then, let’s go check the Savanaclaw dorm,” Cater suggested. Then the group went to the Hall of Mirrors, and then entered the Savanaclaw dorm’s magic mirror.</p><p>When they were out of the mirror, they were amazed by how wild the dorm area looked. “Wooa~ So this is Savanaclaw dorm,” Deuce said, amazed. “Whoa! There’s even a giant skull there!” Yuu said, pointing at the skull not far from them. “Savanaclaw dorm really gives out some rough and tumble vibe, don’cha think? The air here just screams wild, y’know,” Cater commented.</p><p>“Then, about Jack,” Yuu tried to refocus the group. “What does he look like? Ace and Grimm probably are with him, so it would be best if we looked for Jack first,” Yuu asked. “Tan skin with silver hair, wolf ears and bushy tail are his trademarks,” Cater explained back.</p><p>“Bushy tail….oh, isn’t that him?” Yuu said, pointing at a student in the yard. “The one that runs alone,” Yuu added. The one that was running alone, had tan skin, his hair were silver, and he had obviously a pair of wolf ears, and big bushy tail. “Bingo! Yuu-chan on the spot! He fits the description perfectly, there’s no doubt,” Cater said. “Even so…” Yuu mumbled, “He is way bigger than those Leech brothers…” he muttered out. “With that kind of body, he’s probably good at martial arts too,” Deuce commented. “No wonder there are many sports clubs scouting for him, huh,” Cater saighed. “Hm? But Ace and Grimm aren’t with him… Where could they be?” Deuce wondered.</p><p>“Hmm...I will go talk to him then, you two looked for Ace and Grimm. They are probably still around, maybe still looking for Jack,” Yuu suggested. “Yuu… will you be okay by yourself?” Deuce asked, looking worried. “I could protect you if you want to~” Cater winked. “Nah. It’s faster to do this, so be careful,” Yuu said, starting to walk to Jack. Deuce and Cater went the other way, looking for Ace and Grimm.</p><p>“Hey! Excuse me, Jack Howl,” Yuu called out to him. Jack stopped his running, and turned to look at Yuu, “...Ha?” he said, as if asking what Yuu’s business was. “Mind talking for a minute?” Yuu asked. “...” Jack stared at Yuu for a bit, then said, “...Who the hell are you?” Jack gave Yuu a deep glare, but Yuu didn’t flinch, and smiled slightly instead, “I’m Yuu. There were several accidents of injured players for the upcoming Magift Tournament, and the Headmaster had assigned the Ramshackle Dorm to investigate it. Would it be okay if you cooperate for a moment?” Yuu said, politely.</p><p>Jack was silenced for a bit, “...And what it has to do with me?” he asked, with his rough voice. “There is a possibility that the culprit might go after you. So, I had a plan on catching the culprit in the act, while also protecting you as well,” Yuu simply answered. “Mind give me some hands?” he asked, smiling slightly. “....I refuse,” Jack answered. “I can figure something out on my own. I don’t need protection from you,” he said, starting to leave.</p><p>Yuu blinked, and sighed a bit, “It might be dangerous by yourself, y’know…” he tried to reason with the wolf. Jack, however, glared at Yuu, “.....I said, I don’t need it!” he growled. “Plus…”</p><p>“Me being targeted...probably, won’t happen,” he muttered. “See ya,” Jack said, leaving Yuu alone, and went back to his running. Yuu blinked several times, and narrowed his eyes. ‘....Does he know something…’ he wondered. Yuu took a mental note on what Jack had said, and then he just realized, that he didn’t get to ask the whereabouts of his heart-marked and furball friends. Yuu sighed, and started to walk around. Then suddenly-</p><p>“FFGGNAAA!!”</p><p>Yuu jolted up, and looked across the Savanaclaw dorm. That cries… Yuu immediately dashed to where the scream came from. Worry was visible in his eyes and face.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was running to the Savanaclaw’s personal sports field, and saw… The defeated figures of his friends! “Ace, Grimm, everyone..!” Yuu shouted in worry, and approached the exhausted Heartslabyul’s students and monster. Ace groaned, trying to get up. Yuu kneeled between them, “What happened...?” he asked, and helped them get up.</p><p>Ace and the others were panting, their faces were such a mess. “....Guh...No way….We couldn’t even score once….” Ace said, exhaustion was visible. Yuu looked up, to see a group of Savanaclaw students. Yuu assumed they were the seniors.</p><p>Yuu glared at the group, and one of them blinked. “Ah. You are…” Yuu noticed the man. He was the lion person back at the botanical garden! ‘This guy….’ Yuu thought inwardly. “...You’re the herbivore that stepped on my tail in the botanical garden, aren’t ya,” the man, Leona growled. “What!? The Prefect Leona’s tail!?” one of them glared deadly at Yuu. “So~ unforgivable, huh!” the other grunted. Yuu stood up, glaring at them back, “...I already said sorry about that…” Yuu said. “Wouldn’t need police if ‘sorry’ fixed it, y’know!” the other growled. The shorter and thinner man among them looked at Yuu, and Yuu remembered him as-...</p><p>“Ah, is that so,” Ruggie smiled, “I was wondering where I’ve met you, tho. So it was at the botanical garden, huh,” he commented. Yuu narrowed his eyes at them, “...what have you guys done with them…?” he demanded.</p><p>“Huh?....Oh, these herbivores, you mean?” Leona smirked, “We were just playing with them for a bit. That’s all,” he said, smoothly. Deuce stood up, still panting a bit, “...We were challenged to a magift match...with them….” he told Yuu. “Magift?” Yuu repeated it again. Deuce nodded, and Cater sighed, “....Yuu-chan even saw my uncoolness….so embarrassed…” he said, though with his stamina drained, he sounded rough. Yuu glared at the Savanaclaw once again, “This is already bullying! We came here not to cause trouble for you all, why do you have to greet us like this!?” Yuu demanded.</p><p>“Huh~ For a trespasser, you sure talk a lot, aren’t ya!?” one of them smirked. “Leona-san, why don’t we teach this one a lesson as well? He he he!” the other laughed. “Hmph,” Leona smirked, “Do whatever you want,” he said. The Savanaclaw randoms cackled among themselves, and approached Yuu. Yuu got into a steady pose, “Grit your teeth, herbivore!!” one of them said, then threw a punch to Yuu.</p><p>Yuu quickly dodged the punch, by grabbing the other’s hand, and then jabbed his elbow into his ribcage. “Guh-!!” the Savanaclaw student grunted, and backed away, holding his rib, painfully. “This guy..!” another one charged. Yuu then grabbed the incoming fist with his left hand strongly, and grabbed his uniform with his right hand. Yuu harshly locked the guy’s hand behind his back, stretching it to the point of utter pain. “U-Ugh…!!” the guy groaned. Yuu felt another one behind him was charging at him, then used the seized student, and turned around to protect him from the blow. “Ugh-!!” the one he grabbed groaned. Yuu then harshly pushed them forward, and let the gravity make them fall to the ground.</p><p>“Wha-...” Leona was stunned. Seeing the impossible result, a solely weak human, beat 3 bigger students than him with ease. Ruggie was also shocked by this, “...oh my…” he stuttered out. “Tch,” Leona glared, “You three lose to a single herbivore?” he gritted his teeth. Yuu sighed, then glared back, “....You think even without magic I couldn’t defeat these guys?” he asked. “Huh-...!?” Leona blinked. Yuu’s eyes slightly glowed, “...don’t underestimate me…” he said.</p><p>Leona flinched, he felt a sudden feeling of dread and magic. ‘What the-...Shouldn’t he be non-magic…’ Leona wondered, shockedly.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Jack came, growling offensively at his seniors. Yuu looked at him, worried that Jack could be a trouble as well. Leona snapped from his daze, unfazed, he looked at Jack. “Huh? We’re just messing around with some trespassers,” he said simply. Jack crossed his arms, “...What’s so fun with kicking newbies around?” he demanded.</p><p>“What’s this~” Ruggie grinned. “Jack-kun, you came like a hero of justice, so cool, ain’t ya~ Shishishi~” he cackled. “I, can’t just stand by why something heinous is happening in front of me, that’s what I’m saying…” he growled. Leona clicked his tongue, and huffed, “....Such a buzzkill,” he commented.</p><p>Jack noticed that the other Savanaclaw seniors were already groaning in pain on the floor, except the one who still held onto his rib. “O-Oi, Jack!...You’re sure...too cheeky for a first year, aren’t ya!?” he commented. “....I could say the same for you,” Jack said, watching the pained figure. “You’re not doing something befitting an upperclassman, aren’t you!?” he declared. “What’s that!?” the other shouted, angrily. “You wanna be beat up like them!?” he shouted again. “Huh,” Yuu huffed. “Aren’t you already beaten up?” he said. His statement made the senior flinched, and stepped back for a bit.</p><p>“Huh,” Leona huffed. “First-year boy, being assertive is splendid,” he commented. Leona then sighed heavily, his eyes grew droopy, “...Whatever. I’m bored already,” he said. “There’s no point in going up against you guys. Let’s go, Ruggie,” Leona walked away, calling out to the hyena student. “Ye~s~” Ruggie answered, and followed Leona.</p><p>The hurt seniors stood up, and glared at them, “You all! We won’t let you off so easy next time you trespass on our turf!” one of them declared. Then ran away, before Yuu could give them his look of death.</p><p>After they left, Yuu sighed again, and looked at Jack, “...Thank you,” he said. “Jack, was it?” Deuce said, recovered from his exhaustion. “Thanks for your help,” he said to the big wolf. “It’s nothing,” Jack glanced at them, “It wasn’t like I was trying to help you or anything,” he commented, then looked away. Yuu felt that Jack was someone he could trust, though, what’s with that tsundere attitude!?</p><p>“Uggh….I’m such a mess…” Ace commented, standing up a bit. “For today, let’s just go back to the dorm,” he suggested. “I’m also starving dazo…” Grimm said, exhaustedly climbing on Yuu’s shoulders. “Then, Jack-kun, we’re heading back,” Cater smiled at the wolf. “But be careful not to get hurt, alright~” he said. “You’re in no place to worry about me,” Jack said, facing away from the group. “Hurry back home,” he told them to, and left. But Yuu didn’t miss the white haired’s expression of worry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never mess with Yuu u_u</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9. What Happened and Another Encounter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu learned what had happened...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And...... *drum roll!!!!* Tsunotarou!!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu wasn’t able to know what happened that led the group to have a Magift Match with the Savanaclaw students, so when he and Grimm got back to the dorm, he asked. “So, what happened back there?” Yuu asked. “Fgna? What are you talking about dazo?” Grimm looked at, confusedly.</p>
<p>“How did you guys have a Magift match against those Savanaclaw students?” Yuu asked again, with a clearer question. “Oh! Well…” Grimm then started to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ace and Grimm weren’t able to find Jack in the school building, so they thought, the student might have already returned to the dorm. Ace and Grimm entered the Savanaclaw magic mirror, and started to search for Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Unfortunately, they didn’t find him. “Geeh...Just where on Earth is this Jack-guy!?” Ace wondered frustratedly. “Guuh...a white haired, a white haired....Is white haired even a thing dazo?” Grimm asked, also feeling frustrated. “Maybe he’s inside the dorm?” Ace thought. “But entering the building without a senior...Somehow, it felt so weird,” Ace sighed. “Then, how should we find him dazo!?” Grimm glared at Ace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Grimm and Ace turned to look at three big students, hovering over them. “What are you guys doing there?” one demanded. “Ah, this one is a Heartslabyul’s guy,” the other said, noticing the color of Ace’s armband. “He he he! You’re that red brat’s grunts, huh!” another laughed. “Did you really think we’d let you come onto our territory and just leave safely, huh!?” the first one glared at them dangerously. “Fgna...this pattern….” Grimm was freaked out. “Ah! We’re leaving! Sorry about the intrusion~!” Ace smiled, trying to look for an opening so they could run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Don’t be like that, come playing with us,” one of them snickered. “Ace-chan! Gri-chan!” Cater called out. Then noticed, the trouble they were getting themselves in. “Huh? Another batch of preys, huh~” the first one smirked. “Eh…” Deuce looked at them warily. “He he he! With these numbers, let’s play a game of tag!” another laughed. “Of course, the preys...are you GUYS!” he declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Stop it, you all,” suddenly came a voice from behind the Savanaclaw students. Cater was able to grouped up with Ace and Grimm, but still felt worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Prefect Leona!” the first one said, shocked to be stopped by Leona. “These guys are thoughtlessly encroached on our territory!” the other explained, pointing his thumb at the Heartslabyul group. “Let’s rough ‘em up a bit! He he he!” the other one laughed. “Hm? Aren’t y’all the guys I met in the cafeteria?” Ruggie asked, following Leona from behind. “Ahh! You’re!” Grimm glared at Ruggie. “Deluxe menchi katsu sandwich!!” he exclaimed. “Woah woah! Don’t go around giving people such tasty sounding names!” Ruggie retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I too got a manly name, Ruggie Bucchi, y’know!” he introduced himself. “Leona-san, Ruggie-san!” one of the students called out. “Let’s show ‘em who’s the boss!” he urged. “Stop barking up a fuss, muts,” Leona ordered, smoothly yet strongly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“What’re you gonna do if your little fit of violence interferes with the Magift tournament?” he reminded the students. “You’re saying we should just ignore these trespassers?” one of them questioned. “But they’re such tasty looking preys…” he mumbled out, which caused shivers for the poor human students. “Nobody said anything ‘bout ignoring them,” Leona said, then smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“We’ll solve this ‘peacefully’ with a game of Magical shift,” he suggested. “With magift?” one of them wondered. Cater narrowed his eyes, still wearing a smile, but his eyes visible with worries. “If it’s a match,” Leona crossed his arms. “No matter how much magic we used, it wouldn’t be counted as breaking any rules,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Shishishi! Leona-san, you’re such a bully~” Ruggie grinned. “These weak guys won’t handle more than one game, y’know~” he commented. “Mmmgh mmgh mgh?” Grimm gritted his teeth. “If you say that far, I won’t just take that dazo!” he declared, angrily. Deuce sighed heavily, “...Doesn’t feel like we can refuse and go home, huh…” he mumbled. “Alright, let’s do this then!” Ace smirked. “Cater-senpai! Don’t forget about the tryouts, okay!” he told Cater to. “Eehh~ For real?” Cater sighed. “Geez, can’t be helped…” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“But I guess,” Cater then turned serious, “It’s better than just running away, huh~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then, you came...Gguurgh! Those guys! They’re seriously way too much dazo!” Grimm exclaimed angrily. Yuu was silent for a bit, then thought silently. ‘...Jack’s words….’ Yuu sighed, closing eyes. ‘He definitely knows something…’ he declared in his mind.</p>
<p>Yuu and Grimm got themselves a bath, a nice dinner, and went to bed. Though, that what Yuu wanted to do. Yuu wasn’t able to sleep, due to the overwhelming concern that might be connected with the accidents. But mainly, he couldn’t sleep because… “Hhhuuuummm… Mmya mmya… didjya see my super shoot…” Grimm once again, sleep talking. Yuu looked at the furball for a second, then decided, walking outside might be a good idea.</p>
<p>He grabbed his warm jacket, then walked silently out of the room, and out of the dorm.</p>
<p>Yuu looked up, seeing the sky was a bit cloudy. He was disappointed for a bit, because he had grown to love the starry sky of this world. The chilly wind blew around him, Yuu shivered and tried to warm himself by rubbing his arms with his hands. His breath also grew foggy, due to the cold air, “...It’s so cold tonight…” he commented out loud.</p>
<p>He dazedly looked in front of him, “I wonder...if I’ll ever go back….” he wondered. Then, he blinked, noticing several green flickering lights were floating near him. “So pretty…” he said, trying to poke one of the lights.</p>
<p>“Hm? Aren’t you…” came a voice from the bushes. Yuu looked up, and saw…</p>
<p>The tall man, with the black horns. “You’re….Tsunotarou,” Yuu exclaimed out loud, not realizing he said the nickname Grimm had came up right in front of the person’s face. The man, now Yuu dubbed as Tsunotarou, blinked, surprised to hear the name. “Tsunotarou?” he questioned, “By Tsunotarou… Do you perhaps mean... me?” he asked, still shocked.. Yuu blinked, then laughed awkwardly, “Ah..ha ha...Well you said to call you whatever I like,” Yuu explained, scratching his cheek slightly. “And the name...was came up by Grimm though,” he added.</p>
<p>“Pfft…” Tsunotarou smirked, holding his lips with his gloved fingers. “...Hehehe...Hahaha! I can’t believe that I’m being called Tsunotarou!” he exclaimed, laughing still. “You really seem to know no fear,” he commented, then looked at Yuu.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s fine,” Tsunotarou stopped laughing, but still wore a smirk. “I was the one who told you to call me what you’d like. I’ll allow you to call me by that odd nickname,” he said. “Ahaha, is that so?” Yuu commented awkwardly. “Oh, do you want to talk for a bit? To pass time,” Yuu asked the taller student. “Hmm...very well then,” Tsunotarou nodded.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou then sat beside Yuu on the porch, and they were silent for a bit. Yuu cleared his throat a bit, then started a talk, “Sooo….have you found another building you like for your night stroll?” he asked. Tsunotarou blinked, then thought for a bit, and then sighed slightly. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t find any abandoned buildings that I like to spend my time on. I’ve grown to like spending my time here, to be honest,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Really?” Yuu blinked. “Is there something about this building that you love that no other buildings have?” he asked. “...The gargoyle statues in this building, are much more well kept than the others,” Tsunotarou answered. “Gargoyle huh…” Yuu mumbled. “...How about you, child of man?” Tsunotarou suddenly asked. “Eh?” Yuu blinked. “Are there any particular things you like about this building?” he asked again. Yuu thought for a bit, “Hmmm….” Yuu then tilted his head a bit, “Hmmmmm…. I honestly don’t know,” Yuu answered.</p>
<p>“The headmaster actually suggested that I stayed in this Ramshackle dorm. And all I did was clean the place, and lived here,” Yuu explained. “....Maybe it’s like, it has become my second home, I guess,” Yuu said, truthfully. “Second home, huh…” Tsunotarou mumbled. “But eh,” Yuu shrugged, “Other than that, I don’t have any other reasons…” Yuu added. Yuu blew a foggy breath, and looked up, “Tonight….the sky isn’t that bright…” he commented. Tsunotarou followed his gaze, “It will be winter soon,” he informed the little human.</p>
<p>“Oh. I need to go now,” Tsunotarou said, then stood up. “Ah! Tsunotarou,” Yuu called out to the taller student. Tsunotarou stopped walking then turned to look at Yuu, “What is it?” he asked. “Uum…” Yuu fiddled his fingers for a bit, “There...there have been accidents of students getting injured,” Yuu informed the other. Tsunotarou looked at Yuu, “And, what should I do with this information, exactly?” he asked. “Well….” Yuu gazed downward, then looked at him again, “Just be careful not to get hurt, okay?” he said. Tsunotarou’s eyes went wide, then he smirked.</p>
<p>“Hmph, a weak human like you, have no need to worry about my well-being, no?” he teasingly asked. “Is that so?” Yuu looked at him, a bit flushed. But that didn’t waver Yuu’s worry, “I think warning you about it, would be best,” he said. “Since, we don't know who did it…” Yuu mumbled out.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever you are doing,” Tsunotarou started, “May you find who you've been searching for, child of man. Good night,” Tsunotarou then vanished, leaving several flickering green lights, that slowly died out. Yuu sighed, looking at where Tsunotarou had stood earlier. ‘Tsunotarou...green color is Diasomnia, right?....’ Yuu wondered, then his eyes narrowed. ‘....Why do I get this weird, concerning feeling?....’ he thought confusedly, and worriedly.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, closing his eyes, and shook his head slightly. ‘Even so…’ he then walked back inside the Ramshackle dorm. Yuu walked through the hallway, and clenched on his head, ‘...my head…’</p>
<p>‘...They’re starting to hurt again…’</p>
<p>~Savanaclaw dorm~</p>
<p>In the lonesome, wide bedroom, Leona stood on the balcony of his room, looking outside at the cloudy sky.</p>
<p>“Leona-san, good work today~” Ruggie came inside, then handed out a plastic bag. “I brought your dinner too, y’know~” he then grinned, “And I took care of another job,” he informed the lion. “Ahh,” Leona smirked. “Aren’t you an efficient one, Ruggie,” he commented. “Well that, totally~ If it’s for Leona-san, it’s no big deal, y’know~” Ruggie grinned. Leona huffed, “Looks who’s talking,” he said.</p>
<p>“You’re doing this just for yourself, no?” he asked, though with a teasing tone. “Don’t be like that, Leona-san~” Ruggie then grinned, “It’s for us, y’know,” he said. “Everyone is in together to turn this world on its head. The hyenas in the legend of the King of Beasts also followed him, because they wanted to improve their lot in life,” Ruggie looked at Leona, solemnly, “I’m just doing the same, though,” he said.</p>
<p>Leona huffed, “Then be discreet while you ‘hunt’. Don’t leave any evidence,” Leona ordered. “Shishishi. Of course. It’s hyena’s policy to never leave a scrap of their prey behind, though~” Ruggie cackled. “By the way, Leona-san. For the next prey, which dorm and who should we eliminate?” he asked. “Ah, right…” Leona hummed.</p>
<p>“How about a wolf that likes to sneak around eavesdropping on others?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always supporting the series~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10. Reason and Result!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be prepared for the murkiest scam...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowly writing the continuation of this chapter qwq</p>
<p>Please enjoy~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about a wolf that likes to sneak around eavesdropping on others?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Ruggie blinked, surprised at what Leona had said. Leona glared at the door, where his shelves also were, “You’re here, aren’t ya, first-year boy?” he demanded. Ruggie followed his gaze, and glared as well. “It’s a bad hobby if you have such big ears like that,” Leona said.</p>
<p>From behind the shelves, came out Jack. Jack looked at them solemnly, yet there was a hint of displeasure and disappointment. “.....” Jack looked at them, not saying a word. “What do you want this late?” Leona demanded, then he stood up, walking closer to Jack. “Are you being homesick and need a lullaby to sleep?” he asked. “Do ya want me to sing for you? Shishishi!” Ruggie grinned.</p>
<p>“....I want to know the reason,” Jack said, looking at them seriously. “You all, why are you doing something like these?” he demanded. “I see,” Leona crossed his arms. “So you want a bedtime story. Alright, I’ll tell you one,” he said.</p>
<p>“For two year in a row, we played against Malleus and Diasomnia in the first match of the tournament,” Leona started to explain. “In the end, they were the winners. Such consecutive winners. Savanaclaw has taken down opponent after opponent but even so, we were like newborn kittens who hadn’t even opened their eyes. That unsightly figure was broadcast to the whole world. Do you know what happened in the end?” he asked the wolf student, but continued without waiting for an answer. “The dorm leader was branded as incompetent, and scouts from pro leagues and sponsors for Savanaclaw dried up,” he ended, with a sour facial.</p>
<p>“That’s…” Jack was hesitant, then said, “...That’s because your strength wasn’t enough…” he said. “Like you said,” Leona agreed, though both of their minds thought of different reasons. “Until last year, we literally weren’t committed to personal affairs. Having a straight up match with that monster-like opponent without coming up with something, was stupid. We knew we’d lose, but we still didn’t come up with a plan,” he then huffed. “To hear about Savanaclaw, the dorm that was founded on the persistence of the King of Beasts, it must have been a shock,” he said, sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Even so!” Jack insisted, growling slightly at his prefect. “That’s no excuse to act cowardly like attacking people! It’s still wrong!” he said. “Wrong?” Leona huffed, eyes narrowed on Jack. “Jack...You see, I’m only thinking about what’s best for all the members of Savanaclaw,” he said. “If we shoot down Malleus, we’ll get revenge for all of that, and the value of Savanaclaw will be restored.”</p>
<p>“It’s already been decided that if we don’t win this year, Malleus will be entered into the hall of fame,” he explained. “This is our last chance. But you want to ruin this chance ‘cuz of your sense of justice?” he asked. “Do you want to destroy your seniors’ futures?” he asked again, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Th-That’s..!” Jack wasn’t able to answer him.</p>
<p>“Using your head when chasing prey is the basics of hunting,” Leona said, his chin up. “There’s nothing cowardly about it,” he added. “Shishishi! In this school, it’s survival of the fittest. Goodie two shoes can’t survive here, y’know~” Ruggie smirked. “Prefect! If you gave it your all, you would have no problems against Diasomnia!” Jack tried to reason with Leona. “I still remember your play from three years ago…. I…!”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like you know everything!”</p>
<p>Leona growled at Jack, angrily. He soon calmed down, “Give it my all? Utterly foolish,” he huffed. “Even if I did, nothing would change,” he looked down. Leona then turned his back to Jack, “...Leave. If you still want to see tomorrow’s sun,” he threatened. Jack was speechless, and defeatedly left.</p>
<p>“He’s...really dangerous, huh,” Ruggie commented, looking at the closed door. “Should I get rid of him?” he asked Leona. “Don’t yet,” Leona said. “Even if he goes and tells Crowley and the other teachers, he has no evidence,” he said. “Even so, we need his ability to crush Malleus. Keep a close eye on him for now,” he ordered. “Got~ it~” Ruggie agreed, then left Leona’s room.</p>
<p>When Ruggie had left the room, Leona slumped into his bed. He angrily clicked his tongue, “..Tch, that first-year boy…” he stared at the ceiling, face of annoyance. “Saying something, just like brother…” he mumbled. Leona then closed his eyes, and let slumber take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drip…. Drip…</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Mirror, mirror, glowed bright white. Yuu woke up to the sound of the weird dripping noises he had been hearing, but not woke up to the real world. Yuu once again, walked in a dream.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>This time, he was in a dark cave. He may couldn’t, but somehow it smelt like carcasses. Yuu looked up ahead of him, seeing a crowd of animals. “A gathering...of animals…?” he wondered. When he walked closer, he noticed, “Wait-...this is…”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“So prepare for the chance of a lifetime,” a lion sang. Yuu saw the lion, and knew him as… “Scar…?” he exclaimed, shockedly. “Be prepared for sensational news,” he smirked. “A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer-” “And where do we feature?” a female hyena, Shenzi asked. “Just listen to teacher,” Scar smirked, pinching Shenzi’s cheek. “I know it sounds sordid. But you’ll be rewarded,” he promised them to.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“When at last, I am given my dues. And injustice, deliciously squared, be prepared!” he said, with a loud commanding tone, kicking the crazy hyena, Ed, down to the bones. “Ya! Be prepared. We’ll be prepared...for what?” Banzai asked. “For the death of the King!” Scar said. “What? Is he sick?” the hyena asked, “No, fool, we’re gonna kill ‘im,” Scar said, gripping on the hyena’s neck. “And Simba too,” he smirked. “Good idea! Who needs a king?” Shenzi grinned. “No King, no king!” the hyena cheeredly, idiotically.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Idiots! There will be a king!” Scar shouted at them. “But you said-...” “I! Will be king!” Scar shouted again. “Stick with me….And you’ll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!!” “Yay! Long live the king!!” the hyenas sang, cheering for Scar’s plan. “Long live the King!!”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The hyenas then marched, praising and adored Scar. Yuu knew, that making Scar as the new king was a mistake in this story. But that was because… he was never expected to be one. Sad, and it ate him to the core.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“So prepare! For the coup of the century!” Scar declared. “Be prepared! For the murkiest scam!” “La! La! La!”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!!”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The scene ended with the lion and the hyenas army laughed evilly into the night. Yuu then felt the ground below him start to crack, and eventually- “Woah-!!!” Yuu fell into the huge crack, and darkness immediately consumed his vision.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>But Yuu couldn’t help it, and wondered, ‘He should have talk about it with the others first….’</i>
  </p>
</div>Yuu woke up later on, greeted by rays of sunshine outside. He sat up, and held his head, ‘Another dream about that movie…?’ he wondered silently. “Oh, you’re up now,” Grimm greeted Yuu. Yuu blinked, surprised to see Grimm already up, but then again… ‘Whenever I had these dreams...I woke up mostly later than Grimm. Why is that….?’ he wondered, confusedly.<p>“Since you haven’t made any breakfast yet, let’s go to the cafeteria instead dazo,” Grimm suggested. “It’s already time for breakfast anyway, so let’s get going!” he said. Yuu sighed, “Okay… Just let me wash up a bit,” Yuu said. Then he proceeded to wash his face, and changed into his school uniform.</p>
<p>They were walking on the Main Street, heading to the school to get breakfast. “Today, what’s on the menu I wonder~ Ah~~ I want some omurice again, and macaroni cheese, and grilled chicken, and-” “We get it. You want everything on the menu, aren’t you?” Yuu grumbled. “Breakfast is the most important meal dazo,” Grimm smirked. “If you don’t fill up your stomach, how could you work later one~ dazo~” he said. Yuu sighed, “You just want to eat. Getting filled up makes it way easier to fall asleep in the morning, so I’ll limit your portion,” he said. “Eh!? Buzzkill….” Grimm grumbled.</p>
<p>“Mornin mornin, Yuu-chan and co~” Cater greeted them from behind. Riddle was walking with him, and he noticed something off with Yuu. “Good morning, Cater-senpai, Riddle-senpai,” Yuu greeted back.</p>
<p>“Hm. Yuu, your tie is a little crooked,” Riddle said, approaching Yuu. Riddle being a bit shorter than Yuu, made him look up a bit, “Following the rules, starts with your attire,” he said. “As a prefect, your residents will never listen to you if you’re like that… Although, I guess it’s not as bad for you, as your resident is only one,” Riddle sighed. “Ah, sorry about that,” Yuu flusteredly apologized, and tried to fix his tie. “Here, I’ll help,” Riddle said.</p>
<p>Yuu’s tie was bow style, so Riddle easily fixed it, considering he also wore a bowtie. “...Hm,” Riddle nodded, smiling slightly at his work, “There you go.” Yuu looked at the tie in amazement, and thanked Riddle for the help. “Ace and Deuce aren’t with you guys?” Grimm asked. “They are currently on duty under the Laws of the Queen of Hearts; Number 249. Feeding the flamingos dressed in pink,” Riddle informed.</p>
<p>“By the way,” Riddle said, voice turning serious, “There was another accident last night,” he said. “Ffgna!? Really!?” Grimm asked. “According to the portrait that witnessed it,” Cater scrolled through his phone, reading the information he had gotten, “The victim was a second year from Scarabia dorm, Jamil Viper-kun,” he explained. “Apparently it happened in the kitchen,” he said. “The cafeteria;s kitchen?” Yuu asked, and Cater nodded.</p>
<p>Yuu thought for a bit, ‘These portraits are like security cameras…’ “Is Scarabia dorm the one with red and yellow armband?” he asked. Riddle nodded, “Since it’s still breakfast time, he’s probably in the cafeteria. Let’s go check,” he suggested.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always supporting the series!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11. A Suspect Confirmed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group got their first suspect...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~ Merry Christmas ~~ \(^q^)/ ~~ Happy Holiday ~~</p>
<p>How are your celebration for the Xmas, Holiday, and the upcoming New Year?~ Hopefully you all stay healthy and happy! ^w^</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group then walked toward the cafeteria, in search of Jamil Viper of Scarabia dorm. When they arrived, the cafeteria was lively as ever. Searching through the crowd could be a pain, but Cater knew who he was looking for. “Let’s see…. Jamil-kun has dark skin and long, black hair…” he mumbled out the detail, and spotted the student. “Oh, there he is!” he pointed at a table near the window. They approached Jamil, who sat across Kalim.</p>
<p>“Yo,” Grimm suddenly spoke up to Jamil, “You’re the guy that got hurt in the kitchen yesterday, aren’t ya? Tell us about it,” he said, casually. Yuu facepalmed his face, mentally. “Huh? What’s with you all of the sudden,” he asked, not in a polite way as well. “Aaahh! This raccoon, was the one that set my butt on fire during the entrance ceremony!” Kalim exclaimed, looking at Grimm. “The great me isn’t a rac- Muugh murgh!!” Yuu quickly shutted Grimm’s mouth, “So-sorry about that!” he said, awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Grimm,” Riddle sighed, “It would do you well to watch how you talk to people,” he scolded. “Very sorry for bothering you while you’re eating,” Riddle said to the two Scarabia students.</p>
<p>Kalim looked at the two in amusement, “The dorm head of Heartslabyul dorm and the violent raccoon from the ceremony,” he commented. “Ah ha ha! This is an interesting combo!” he exclaimed. Grimm was able to talk again, glaring at Kalim, “I told you, the great me isn’t a raccoon! I’m the great Grimm-sama! And this is my underling dazo!” he said. Yuu knocked on his head, a bit hard, “I am not, your underling,” Yuu said, threateningly. “Oh! Yuu! How are ya?” Kalim asked. “Mo-morning, Kalim-senpai,” Yuu greeted back.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, I’m Kalim, the prefect of Scarabia,” Kalim introduced himself to Grimm. “And this is the Vice-Prefect, Jamil. Nice to meet you, Grimm!” Kalim said, grinning brightly. “O-Ooh…” Grimm nodded, then whispered to Yuu, “This guy got a loose screw or two nandazo…” he commented. Yuu sighed, smiling awkwardly, silently agreeing with Grimm.</p>
<p>“...And?” Jamil spoke, getting their attention. “Why do you want to know about my injury?” he asked. “Ah...we’re investigating the safety of the kitchen!” he quickly said. “Hmmmmph….?” Jamil looked at Yuu for a second. “Well, I don’t really mind,” he said, he seemed didn’t suspect an obvious lie from Yuu, so Yuu sighed silently in relief.</p>
<p>“Last night, I was in the kitchen making agemanju with lamb for Kalim’s request,” he explained. “Jamil’s agemanju is the best!” Kalim quickly interrupted Jamil, “You guys should come and try it sometime,” he suggested. “Kalim…” Jamil sighed. “Don’t get us sidetrack,” he scolded him. “Ah! My bad, my bad,” he said, grinning apologetically to Jamil. “While I was chopping all the ingredients, for some reason my hand slipped and I cut myself,” Jamil continued to explain. “Jamil’s knife skill is as good as the head cook, y’know,” Kalim said, interrupting Jamil again. Kalim then looked at him, a bit concerned, “Were you tired from the magift practice?” he asked. “No,” Jamil shook his head, “Not so much that my hand would slip like that.”</p>
<p>“However,” he thought out loud, “While I was cooking, for a moment I felt my consciousness slip away,” he explained. Yuu blinked, “Were you dizzy at the time?” he asked. Yuu somehow knew that he too did feel that feeling somewhere, but didn’t know which one. “Most would probably think so, but…” Jamil looked at Yuu. “I’ve felt that sensation before. My guess, it was someone’s unique magic,” he concluded. “!!??” the group looked at him, hearing his conclusion was a hint to the culprit!</p>
<p>“Oh, right, Jamil’s unique magic is- Ffmmmghphff!!” Kalim soon was shut down by Jamil, covering his mouth, when he was about to say his unique magic. Soon, Jamil let him go, “...Puwah! Why’d you cover my mouth?” Kalim asked, glaring at Jamil. “Now’s not the time to brag about me!” Jamil said, displeased.</p>
<p>Jamil sighed, and looked at the group again, “Anyway, I think the culprit used their magic to control the movements of others,” he said. “I see now~” Cater smiled. “That’s why everyone just thought people were being careless, right,” he said. “Even if the feeling’s only momentary,” Riddle thought, “Even the victim himself might not be able to distinguish between his own carelessness and being controlled by someone else.”</p>
<p>“Even when I fell from the stairs, I didn’t feel like someone had controlled me to do so,” Riddle commented. Cater then realized, “Even so...trying to find that magic…” he mumbled. “Finding the culprit became extremely difficult. What should we do?” he asked for suggestions. “Magic that controls people...Ah!” Grimm exclaimed. “If I could do something like that, I’d make everyone give me all of the bread in school every day dazo!” he said, imagining if he could have that magic-.</p>
<p>Wait….bread?</p>
<p>Yuu’s eyes went wide, searching through his mental memory file. “Take all the bread…” Riddle looked at Grimm, unamused. “Couldn’t you think of something a little more grand?” he sighed. But Grimm ignored him, “Then, I could eat all the deluxe menchi katsu sandwiches-....huh?” Grimm also felt he remembered something. “Deluxe-....” Yuu mumbled, and his eyes went wide in realization.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Now now, don’t say that~” “Here you are!~” “There you go~ Negotiations complete~ Shi shi shi!”</span>
</p>
<p>“Aaah!!” Yuu and Grimm exclaimed loudly. “!!!” the group looked at the Ramshackle duo, weirdly, and shocked to see them suddenly shouted. “What!? Shouting like that so suddenly!” Kalim asked, concerned. “W-We know dazo!” Grimm exclaimed. “The one with that unique magic!” he said. “Come again?” Riddle asked, turning serious.</p>
<p>“The culprit is Ruggie Bucchi!” Yuu exclaimed. “Ruggie...from Savanaclaw dorm?” Cater asked, shocked. “I remembered that he used magic to control my body several days ago,” Yuu exclaimed, solemnly. “We made the same movement, so I think that must be his unique magic!” he said. Riddle nodded, “Let’s catch and interrogate him first,” he suggested. “Uuumm, Ruggie Bucchi-kun...is in class 2-B,” Cater said, looking at the info in his phone. “You two, thank you for the help,” Riddle smiled, thanking the Scarabia students. “Sure~ Though I don’t really get what's going on, but good luck!” Kalim smiled.</p>
<p>They soon went over to the class 2-B, forgetting their breakfast, because this was more important!</p>
<p>They entered the 2-B classroom, “Tell me~~~!!! Where is Ruggie Bucchi nandazo!!” Grimm demanded. “He~re~ ….Ugh, it’s you guys again,” Ruggie came to them, seriously not looking forward to seeing the group again. “No matter how many times you ask, I can’t give you the deluxe menchi katsu sandwich back, though~” he said.</p>
<p>“Ruggie Bucchi,” Riddle called out to him. Ruggie blinked, to see Riddle was with the Ramshackle duo, sure surprised him a bit. “We would like to ask you a few things about the string of accidents involving players that have been occuring around campus,” Riddle demanded. “Uh-oh… That doesn’t sound like a pleasant convo, does it,” he said, his grin was gone. “Could you come outside with us for a bit?” Cater asked, looking threateningly at him. “I got it! So please knock it off with the threatening aura…” Ruggie complied.</p>
<p>Ruggie followed them outside, Yuu was worried he might try to run away, so Yuu decided he would guard the back, while Riddle and Cater walked in front of Ruggie. Yuu narrowed his eyes dangerously, feeling that this guy, would definitely try to get away.</p>
<p>When they were outside, in the hallway, Riddle thought for a bit. Closing his eyes, he mumbled, “While I don’t know all the details, if Ruggie uses his unique magic it would be troublesome… I’ll use my Off With Your Head-” “What’s this~? Riddle-kun, are you alright to use that kind of strong spell without your magical pen?” Ruggie suddenly asked.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at him surprised, “Eh?” Riddle looked at his pocket, to see his magical pen was gone, “W-What!? My magical pen is gone!” he exclaimed. “Oi Cater! Your pen’s gone too dazo!” Grimm said. “No way! For real!?” Cater looked at his pocket, his was gone too!</p>
<p>“Shishishi! You were all raised as spoiled brats, huh?” Ruggie commented, showing off 2 magical pens in his hand. “Your pockets are ripe for the picking. It wasn’t a challenge to pick it up~” he exclaimed happily. “Ffgna!? When did he use a spell to take your magical pens!?” Grimm asked, shocked. “No…” Yuu exclaimed. “Pick-pocketing wouldn’t need magic. It means… You used to do this, aren’t you, Ruggie-senpai?” Yuu glared at Ruggie, he also checked his pants pocket just for safety. “Shishishi! I wonder~” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Well then, I don’t want to be beaten if I stay longer, so I’m just gonna make my exit~! Bye bye~~” he grinned, and started running. “Hey! Stop right there dazo!!” Grimm exclaime. “This guy-” Grimm and Yuu started to go after Ruggie. “Guh-! Stop!! If you don’t stop, it'll be off with your head! <b>OFF WITH-</b>” “Wait for a bit, Riddle-kun! You finally got rid of all the blot from your body only recently, so it’s a no!” Cater stopped him.</p>
<p>While on the other side of the hallway, came Ace and Deuce. Ace was smirking at Deuce the whole time, “Oh man, your flamingo feeding pink suit...was amazing,” he laughed. “I can’t believe you got a bright pink leopard print,” Ace exclaimed. “I-It can’t be helped! That’s the only pink clothes I own…” Deuce mumbled, embarrassed. “In the end, there’s still a bunch of weird rules. Still lighter than before, though,” Ace commented.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ace-chan, Deuce-chan! You came at the right time!” Cater called out to them. He and Cater also had been chasing over Ruggie, while Yuu and Grimm were ahead of them. “Eh- What happened to you? What’s with the rush?” Ace looked at the seniors in confusion.</p>
<p>“The culprit for the string of accidents has run off with our magical pens!” Riddle exclaimed, his face turning red hot with anger. “You two! Catch Ruggie Bucchi this instant! If you don’t...You understand!?” Riddle demanded, making both Ace and Deuce hurriedly chase Ruggie as well. “You’re dragging us into this!!” Ace exclaimed.</p>
<p>When they did catch up to Ruggie, Grim shouted, “We’re gonna put a rope on ya dazo!!” he declared. Ruggie looked behind him, still grinning, “Do some first years and a raccoon really think they can catch me?” he wondered. “You all already have this beat look. Shishishi!” he cackled. “Mmmgaa!! I ain’t no raccoon dazo!!” Grimm shouted. “Worry about that later! Let’s hurry!” Ace said. They then chased after Ruggie, Ace and Deuce tried to catch him with their magic. But Yuu started to fall behind, being weaker than the two in running, he knew he couldn’t catch up. Yuu wasn’t a fast runner, but he used routes to help him get away from people before.</p>
<p>So he did just that, running to the second floor, remembering that the route might be exhausting but it was shorter. He had an idea where Ruggie would run off to.</p>
<p>When he found the hallway facing the middle garden of the school, Yuu heard the familiar crash of a cauldron. He was right. So he looked through the hallway, and when he saw Ruggie started to run outside, he took steps back.</p>
<p>Crewel was walking through the hallway, when he saw Yuu, “Oh, Yuu, great timin-” But he saw Yuu suddenly took a leap, and fell to the first floor, “!?” he looked at the way in shock. Yuu landed with a smooth roll, and chased after Ruggie, changing place with his tired companions. “Ruggie Bucchi, stop right there!” he shouted. “Geh-! Where did you come from?” Ruggie looked at Yuu, shocked to see the one that had disappeared earlier, suddenly came out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Stop right there, I say!” Yuu shouted, nearing closer to Ruggie. Yuu cornered Ruggie, and he tried to grab on Ruggie. But this guy- Boy, he was faster than Yuu would ever be, and it pissed him off. “Shishishi! Try and catch me~” Ruggie grinned, feeling proud that he also had the upper ground for being taller than Yuu. Yuu tried to jab his rib, but Ruggie had seen the way Yuu fought with the Savanaclaw students yesterday, so he easily dodged him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll do another update later on~ Also can't wait for the continuation of Pomefiore Arc~~ I'm not planning on making extra chapter for the holiday theme, because I wanted to continue on to Chapter 3 ^^ Hopefully that's okay with y'all</p>
<p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12. Suspicion Confirmed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting more information...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again~ ~~ Merry Christmas ~~ \(^q^)/ ~~ And Happy New Year ~~</p><p>Please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu grew exhausted soon, which made Ruggie get away from being cornered, and cackled, “Shishishi! That’s all you can do?~ Even though you surprised me, you’re not so much, are ya~” he grinned.</p><p>Yuu glared at him, and Ace and the others had followed him, and flopped tiredly. “Huuff huaah… W-What’s with this guy!?” Ace panted harshly. “He’s way too quick!” he exclaimed, annoyingly. “Huugh….He’s not just fast, he’s freakishly acrobatic…” Deuce panted out. “Fffnnaaa… I can’t believe I..can’t catch him…” Grimm flopped to the ground. Yuu gritted his teeth, he too was tired already. “Shishishi! Compared to the backstreets in the slums, this is a piece of cake~” he grinned.</p><p>“Even so, if you caught me, how’re you gonna prove that I’m the culprit?” Ruggie asked. His question made the first year group glared at him, “What did you say?” Deuce demanded. “B’cuz you don’t have any proof that I did injure them, right?” Ruggie questioned them. “Like, was there anyone who saw me using magic?” he asked again. “Furthermore, did you have any pictures of it? There isn’t, right~?” Ruggie grinned, looking at their hesitated look.</p><p>“Gu-Guugh...T-that’s…” Ace stuttered out. Yuu gritted his teeth, this guy really pissed him off. “Coward!” he shouted. “We were just going to question you, yet you ran away! That would confirm our suspicion! If it’s my world, the police would’ve captured you easily!” he grumbled. Ruggie wasn’t amused though, “Coward?..that’s a word of praise,” he commented.</p><p>“Shishishi! Next time you chase me around, have some evidence ready first~” Ruggie grinned. “Well~ For you guys, next time would be impossible, though~” he commented, smirking. “Grrr…. So frustrating dazo!” Grimm exclaimed, standing straight but still weak. “Well then, that’s it for today’s game of tag!” Ruggie declared. “Ah, I’ll leave the magical pens I took earlier right here,” he said, putting down Riddle’s and Cater’s pens on the bench. “Bye~ bye~” he said, then left the first years.</p><p>“Goddamnit!! He’s pissing me off!!” Ace cursed out. “Prefect Rosehearts is gonna have our heads…” Deuce mumbled out. Yuu took the pens, gripping on them slightly, feeling the overwhelming frustration. Yuu sighed, then remembered the thing Ruggie said, “He said next time… I think he would do something again,” he exclaimed, looking at his friends.</p><p>“Y’all...still looking for the culprit of the accidents?”</p><p>Came out Jack from behind the apple tree. Yuu blinked, “Don’t tell me...were you watching us earlier?” he asked. “What the heck? If you watched us, you should’ve helped us!” Ace glared at the tall wolf boy. “The seniors of your dorm are just a bunch of bastards, y’know,” he commented.</p><p>“You guys, why are you working so hard for other people’s sake?” Jack asked. “For other people’s sake?” Deuce questioned him. The group looked at Jack confusedly, though Jack continued, “I understand you want to get back at the culprit for the people who got hurt, but-...” “Huh? What’re you talking about?” Ace looked at him, confusedly. “Eh?” this time, it was Jack who looked at them, confusedly.</p><p>“Who said anything about doing this for other people’s sake?” Ace smirked. “We just want to prove our worth by catching the culprit of these accidents, that’s all,” Deuce explained. “Yep yep. And then, get picked for the magical shift tournament, and show off for the whole world,” Ace explained. “The great me also, will definitely catch that guy, and be on television dazo!” Grimm declared. “Eh,” Yuu shrugged, “I was told by the headmaster to do so, to pay my rent you can say,” Yuu reasoned himself. “Though…” he then looked at Jack, stared deadly at him, “I won’t let go off someone who had pissed me off, personally,” he smiled blankly, which sent chills down Jack’s spine.</p><p>“I feel bad for Trey-senpai, but we’ll take this turn, something like that?~” Ace cheered. “Hmph!” Jack huffed, looking at them again, “I thought I can’t trust those who did things for other people’s sake, but…” he then smirked, “You lot, are a lot worse than I thought, huh,” he commented.</p><p>“What the heck,” Ace glared at him, “You’re definitely worse than us. By the looks of it, you knew about it, right? That, that guy was the culprit,” Ace demanded. “Ah,” now Yuu remembered, “Is that why you said that...there’s a no way that you would be targeted by the culprit…?” he asked. His question caught his friends’ attention, “Since you’re from the same dorm, there would be no way that Ruggie-senpai would injure his own team member…” Yuu stated. Jack was silent for a bit, then, “You lot, duel with me,” he demanded.</p><p>“Huuh?” Ace looked at Jack, questionably, “What’s with you all of the sudden?” he asked. “If guys are gonna spill their guts to other guys, they start with their raw power,” Jack stated. “If you can show me you’re not all bark and no bite, I’ll tell you everything I know,” he said.</p><p>“Geh-...I hate getting all that sweaty…” Ace muttered. “I don’t hate it, though,” Deuce smirked, readying his fists, “Makes things easier, isn’t it?” he stated. “Ffgna!? Deuce’s bad-boy switch has been flipped dazo!” Grimm exclaimed. “Alright,” Yuu nodded. “Let’s our fists do the talk-”</p><p>“STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU BAD-BOY!!” suddenly came a scream.</p><p>“!!??” the group looked at the incoming Crewel, stomping angrily. “C-Crewel-sensei!?” Deuce exclaimed, shocked, and fearfully. “Oh no… Did we get caught for causing trouble….” he mumbled.</p><p>“Yuu, come to my office, at once!” Crewel demanded. “Eh?” Yuu blinked, confusedly looking at the fancy teacher. “Don’t give me ‘eh’! A bad boy like you are, deserves a punishment!” Crewel stated. “For endangering yourself by jumping off of the second floor!” he stated once again. “Jumping off of the second-...Geh…” Yuu realized, that Crewel might have seen him do that jump earlier. “T-That’s...there’s reason for it…” Yuu tried to explain. “Be Quiet!” Crewel shouted. “If you don’t come obediently, then I’ll just drag you,” Crewel threatened, but already casted a spell on Yuu.</p><p>“Ah- Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch!!” Yuu shouted in pain, as his right ear was dragged by the spell, and his body was dragged along, following Crewel.</p><p>“You puppies,” Crewel stopped, and glanced at the rest of the first years. “Y-Yes’sir,” they said, in unison. “I hope you all are not planning on doing any rules violation,” he threatened. “N-Nothing like that, sensei!” Ace immediately said. Crewel then left the group, dragging the pained Yuu along.</p><p>……….</p><p>“So uuhh….continue where we left of?” Ace suggested, and the others nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOORRRAAAAAA!!!!” “DRRYAAAAAAAA!!!!” Both Jack and Deuce were still wrestling. Both Grimm and Ace weren’t a match for Jack in raw power, but Deuce came close. Then, both fists met each others’ faces hard, making them fall on their knees.</p><p>“Ugh….” Jack gritted his teeth, helding the stinging pain on his cheek. “....Y-You...put up some decent punches…” he panted out. “Huuff….You too…” Deuce panted, “You’re-...not bad…” he commented. Grimm looked at them in amazement, “Your punch, hit me right in the heart dazo…” he commented seriously. “Huugh….Huff… You guys gotten a bit too far with the air, aren’t ya….” Ace panted out, he looked at the two, exhaustedly. “I don’t care about being picked…. I’m done…” he muttered, with a low tone.</p><p>“...Alright,” Jack sighed. “My conscience is clear. I’ll tell you everything I know,” he said, looking at them solemnly. “How did this clear your conscience exactly?” Ace looked at him, confused. “I’ve been conflicting this in my mind. I’m about to betray my dorm…” Jack mumbled the last part. “But,” Jack turned angry, “I can’t put up with this anymore!” he declared.</p><p>“No matter how strong the opponent is, a fight is about challenging the strength of one self!” Jack declared once again, straightforwardly. “For this tournament too, I’ve put myself through the wringer to see how far I can go. Cowardly tricks make me sick! There’s no meaning in a victory like that!” Jack gripped his fist tight, looking angry and disappointed. “I wanted to use my own power to claim victory at the top!” Jack explained. “Ah,” Ace looked down, glancing away, “This guy’s a pain in the neck type,” he commented. “I get you!” Deuce agreed to Jack, “I really get it! That feeling!” he declared. “We’ve also got a pain in the neck too dazo…” Grimm commented, looking disappointed at Deuce.</p><p>Jack then sighed, and continued, “...Ruggie-senpai’s unique magic is… To make the other person to make the same movement as his,” he explained simply. “He made the injured people move like how he moves, so it would look like an accident because of them being clumsy, and it won’t raise any suspicion,” he said.</p><p>“I see,” Ace commented. “So that’s why, at the cafeteria he made Yuu copy his movement, trade the breads, so he won’t be busted, huh,” he concluded. “Damn it!” Grimm shrieked. “If we’re talking about that time, it made me super mad again dazo. The grudge over food is scary dazo!” he declared, angrily. “But, wait,” Deuce interrupted them.</p><p>“If he did make the movement to make the target fall down the stairs, wouldn’t anyone be suspicious of that?” he wondered. “These accidents, Ruggie-senpai didn’t execute it by himself,” Jack said. “I bet, the students of Savanaclaw also in it as well,” he explained. “Fggna!?” Grimm looked at him shocked. “Like you said,” Jack looked at Deuce, “If he made a weird movement like the target, it would make him too stand out. So, the other residents act like a wall for Ruggie-senpai and provide cover so he wouldn’t stand out,” Jack explained further.</p><p>“The whole dorm is in on it… Why would they…” Deuce wondered, sourly. Ace hummed for a bit, then said, “The Magical Shift Tournament really has a big impact on a student's future, right?” he wondered. “So, I can’t say I don’t understand their feelings-” “Gggrrrr!!!!” Jack interrupted Ace, by baring his teeth dangerously at the tangerine head.</p><p>“Woah! Scary! Don’t bare your fangs at me! I’m just kidding,” Ace backed away, jolting fearfully from Jack. Jack huffed, “Before the future is now!” he declared. “Now, if you don’t show your fullest, what’s the point!?” he shouted.</p><p>“And the one I really can’t stand is, the Prefect, Leona Kingscholar!” Jack said, feeling irritated. “That guy has amazing skill, but he never gives it his all!” Jack said, growing more frustrated. “That’s true,” Grimm commented, remembering the day they got beaten up in an unofficial Magift match. “That guy is always lazing around, but he was a tough opponent dazo,” he exclaimed. “Right!?” Jack agreed. “He already has so much skill and power, so why doesn’t he polish it!? I hate his type the most,” Jack said, gritted his teeth.</p><p>Jack exhaled a sigh, “...Three years ago, I saw Leona-senpai’s match...I thought that his pay was so awesome. So, when I got into this school…” Jack stopped, hesitated a bit. “After I joined Savanaclaw dorm… I thought I’d be able to play magift with him for real…” he mumbled. Ace couldn’t help, but thought that Jack might admired Leona so much, but the way the lion was now, ticking the wolf off in a bad way. That was why he complained a lot about his dorm leader.</p><p>“The incidents so far,” Jack started to explain again. “Might seem inconsequential, but I’m sure they’ve got their sights set on something bigger,” he said. “Something bigger?” Deuce asked.</p><p>“....The dorm leader of Diasomnia dorm,” Jack answered.</p><p>“....Malleus Draconia…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoilers~ I wanna make Yuu as Crewel's fav puppy student U3U Cause he's my fav teach out of the others~ (He even went easy with the students during the Halloween Event yo~~)</p><p>Thank you very much for supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 13. A Plan! And Yuu’s Punishment!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group made some plan... And Yuu got his punishment...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New update (UwU)~~ How are your holiday??? I also decided to make 22 chapters total btw</p><p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“....The dorm leader of Diasomnia dorm, Malleus Draconia,” Jack answered. “That guy is a monster on the field, and led Diasomnia to victory two years in a row,” he explained. “Because of that… Savanaclaw lost in their first match without scoring a single point. All the seniors hold a grudge for that,” he finished.</p><p>“Losing without scoring at all….” Deuce said, shocked. “...That has to be frustrating for a dorm that’s usually at the top…” he mumbled out. “Yea,” Jack nodded, “They were humiliated while the whole world watched,” he sighed.</p><p>“Seniors are trying to retake their glory. But with underhanded methods,” Jack gritted his teeth. Jack closed his eyes, trying to calm his anger. “So they’re planning to do something to Diasomnia the day of the tournament, huh?” Ace wondered, connecting the story that Jack had told them. “That’s right,” Jack nodded at Ace, “So I’m gonna crush that plan!” he declared.</p><p>“We’ve heard enough of that,” Riddle announced, and with Cater, and poor Yuu behind him, they approached the group. “Prefect Reshearts, Diamond-senpai, Yuu,” Deuce exclaimed, shocked to see them. “I can’t allow anyone to sully our important traditions for their personal grudges,” Riddle sighed. “What to do, Riddle-kun?” Cater asked. “For now, we don’t have evidence against Ruggie for the incidents, so we can’t convict him,” Riddle said, thought of a plan for a bit. “And I bet, even if we’re going to corner him, none of the Savanaclaw residents would hand him over,” Yuu commented, still a bit pissed.</p><p>Yuu had known the moment he saw Leona, the lion was ridiculously intelligent. He was able to have an army of the Savanaclaw residents on his side, and Yuu felt that Leona was also strong in terms of magic.</p><p>Riddle nodded, “Leona and the others would find a way out if we tried to accuse them,” he said. “In other words, we have to go after them at the scene of the crime, right?” Ace exclaimed, following Riddle’s thought. “I do have an idea,” Riddle said, “First-...” “Wait a sec,” Jack stopped Riddle.</p><p>“I just shared information with you, I’ve got no intention of teaming up with you all,” Jack said, crossing his arms. “Eh… You’re saying that now?” Cater looked at him, disappointed but still smiling. “I’m going to take down my own dorm myself,” Jack declared, “See ya,” he then started to leave. Seriously…</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>Jack stopped, “Ha?” And turned to look at Yuu, whose face was dark, glaring at him. “You’re gonna stop your own dorm… But so far, you haven’t stopped any of the incidents, have you?” Yuu asked, eyes narrowed at Jack.</p><p>“I-It’s back dazo… This guy’s blunt insight...” Grimm flinched, looking at Yuu in disbelief. “Well...I mean, the chances of winning one versus the whole dorm are pretty slim,” Deuce commented. Yuu sighed, preventing his anger from bursting, then looked at Jack, full of determination. “If you really want to stop them, let’s work together,” Yuu suggested. “A smart wolf, would hunt as a pack,” he commented.</p><p>His comment made Jack blinked, and looked at Yuu, stunned. For a minute, Jack was silent. Then, “Fine. I’ll hear you out,” Jack nodded his head, agreeing to listen in their plan. “But. If I don’t like your plan, I’m out,” he added, quickly.</p><p>“This guy...is seriously a pain…” Ace mumbled. “His stubbornness is right in line with Ace-chan’s and the others, tho~” Cater commented. Yuu smiled slightly, “I’m sure if it’s Riddle-senpai’s plan, you would be okay with it,” he said. Riddle flushed a bit, but soon cleared his throat, “Ahem...Then continue what I was about to say earlier. First…”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“I see~,” Ace hummed, nodding his head, “This could work, don’tcha think?” he smiled. The group had listened to Riddle’s plan, and they all nodded in agreement. “As expected from Prefect Rosehearts,” Deuce nodded, looking at Riddle full of admirement.</p><p>“Then,” Cater pulled out his phone, and started to type something, “I’ll be running around getting stuff done until the day of, kay~” he said. “I’m counting on you,” Riddle said, looking at Cater, “Make sure not to draw any suspicion,” he warned the older students. “Then?” Cater turned to Jack, “Now that you’ve heard Riddle-kun’s plan, what’ll you do, Jack-kun? Ride with us?” he asked. Jack was silent for a bit, then glanced away scratching his neck a bit. He groaned silently, “...It’s not a cowardly plan….” he mumbled. Jack then cleared his throat, “This time!....I’ll help you out,” he mumbled.</p><p>“This guy…” Grimm looked at Jack, unimpressed, “Isn’t honest at all dazo…” he commented. Yuu let out an awkward laugh, “He seems like that kind of type…” Yuu commented silently to himself.</p><p>“For now, let’s go back to the dorm…” Ace sighed heavily. “Ugh...I’m so beat…” he said. “I too am starving dazo…” Grimm said, holding his stomach. “This morning we didn’t have breakfast yet…” Yuu said, explaining the hunger. “Ah right,” Riddle said, stopping their steps, “You, first years.”</p><p>“Since it was in the name of gathering information, I shall overlook your breaking school rules, number 6: “Personal fights are strictly prohibited on school grounds”,” Riddle explained, receiving several gulps from the nervous first years. “But..” he then glanced at them, looking very, very...threatening. “Next time if I found you breaking the rules again, it’s off with all of your heads,” he warned, and glared at them, “Understood?” he asked. “Yes. We’re very sorry,” Yuu and the co said in union, bowing slightly. Jack flinched, and glanced down, “...Yes’sir…” he answered.</p><p>“Very well,” Riddle nodded, then gestured to them to leave as well, “Then let’s go back to the dorm,” he said, starting to step away. The group walked together, Jack then leaned close, and whispered, “I thought he looked like a weakling...but your dorm leader is scary,” he commented. “I know right!” Ace whispered as well. “He’s easy to be mistaken for a hedgehog, but he’s actually got the quills of a porcupine….” he described, and honestly, Yuu was glad that Riddle didn’t hear him. “It’s best not to disobey him,” Ace suggested the obvious.</p><p>“Speaking of disobey,” Deuce whispered. “Yuu, how did uuh...the talk with Crewel-sensei?” he asked. “Oh. Uh….it was rushed…” Yuu responded. “Crewel-sensei got a meeting in the morning, so he hurriedly scolded me, and...punished me to write 5 whole pages of apologies, and said to give it to him later at lunch time, and then he had another punishment for me….” Yuu explained.</p><p>Then, he sighed, “....I swear that I won’t be caught doing something like that again in front of any teachers… Getting scolded in the middle of the hallway was seriously embarrassing….” he commented. Ace and Deuce looked at each other, then at Yuu’s back, and then patted his back, “Don’t mind,” they said. “......” Yuu glared at them, angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Later on that day, Yuu had written 5 pages of apologies, and was currently walking toward the botanical garden. Grimm had refused to go with Yuu, because he wasn’t the one in trouble. So Grimm slept in their room at the moment.</p><p>Yuu sighed, and twisted his hand a bit, ‘Man…. So suck getting caught doing that jump… Now my hand is numb…’ he groaned in his mind. ‘Though…’ Yuu looked up at the botanical garden, and couldn’t help but wonder, ‘Why would Crewel-sensei need me here…?’</p><p>Yuu entered the botanical garden, and walking through the roads, carefully looking at the ground as well, because that time with Leona sure was some of an experience. Soon, Yuu found Crewel was attending the fairies, who took care of part of the botanical garden. “Crewel-sensei, excuse me,” Yuu called out to him. Crewel turned to him, “Ah, you’ve arrived, Yuu,” he said. Yuu walked approaching Crewel, and handed over the apologies papers. When Crewel checked on the papers, Yuu looked at the fairies, which all 5 of them looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Good good, I expect you won’t repeat that kind of action again, whether it was the headmaster’s order or not,” Crewel nodded, approving of the apologies. “Do I make myself clear, Yuu?” he asked. Yuu stiffedly nodded, “Y-Yes’sir,” he answered.</p><p>“Now then, I believe there is still one punishment for you, right?” Crewel asked, and Yuu nodded. “Yuu, I want you to water these plants over here,” Crewel said, pointing at the pots of plants beside him. “And then, change the soil of these plants,” he then pointed at another row of plants. “And finally, brew some potion for the fertilizer. Here’s the recipe for it,” Crewel finished explaining Yuu’s punishment, and handed over a strip of paper. Yuu looked at the paper, the mix wasn’t that hard to do, and the ingredients were easy for Yuu to find. But Yuu blinked, for a second. Why did he feel like these weren’t the written punishment for rule breaking?</p><p>“Do them right. I shall be checking the older students’ assignments at the lab. If you need anything, just come to the laboratory, understand?” Crewel said, and received another yes’sir. Crewel then left the botanical garden.</p><p>Yuu sighed, and started to work. First, he watered the first plants. Then, hurriedly changed the soil of a row of magical herbs. Yuu carefully changed their soil, and set the plants aside so he won’t damage it.</p><p>“Wrong! Wrong! You can’t change the soil with that soil!”</p><p>Yuu blinked, then looked around. He was sure that he was the only person in the area… Well, the only human to be exact. Yuu looked at a fairy wearing a yellow, flowery dress. She looked at Yuu, scolding him, “These magical herbs need to have humus soil. If you change the soil with non-humus soil, the herbs would have less effect,” she explained. Yuu blinked, and checked the sack that he had. Surely, there was a written on it ‘Non-Humus Soil’.</p><p>“Ah, is that so? Sorry about that,” Yuu apologized to the fairy, and quickly put back the soil he had poured out. The fairy looked at him, eyes wide. The other fairies that had been hidden behind the plants pots, also looked at Yuu, shocked. “Y-You can… you can hear me talking?” the fairy asked. Yuu looked at her, blinking confusedly, “Uhh...yeah?” he answered.</p><p>The fairies looked at each other, shocked, and utterly speechless. Yuu had changed the soil, and still the fairies were still silent, “...Is there something wrong about it?” Yuu asked. The fairy from early shook her head, “N-No….well… It’s just-” “No human has been able to understand our fairy language,” another said, and the fairies were all nodded. “Really?” Yuu blinked. “I thought every creature here could speak in human language,” Yuu confessed. “Eh? What makes you say that?” a fairy asked, she wore in green clothing.</p><p>“Well, I could understand your language, I understand my teacher’s familiar, I also understand the Heartslabyul’s hedgehogs and flamingos,” Yuu admitted. “I mean, I have a fire breathing raccoon as my dorm mate, y’know,” Yuu said, grinning.</p><p>“Eh… you could understand all of them?” the green clothes fairy asked, and Yuu nodded. “My name is Yuu, nice to meet you,” Yuu said, smiling politely. “How about you guys?” he asked. The fairies were hesitant for a minute, but none was willing to give their names to Yuu.</p><p>“We’re not….supposed to talk with humans,” the first fairy said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuu : *glared at Deuce and Ace* You guys are the last person I want to hear that from! &gt;:(</p><p>We got more glimpses 'bout Yuu's talent! I also uuh...not that knowledgeable about soil soo.... (I'm sorry :") )</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 14. Calm Winds!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu was getting along with the fairies...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~SURPRISE UPDATE~~</p><p>Guys! I'm just happy that the third part of Episode 5 has come out! And <b>SPOILER ALERT</b>: *We invited Tsunotarou* (Madly dance happily) And he called us by our name! I still not sure if we found out bout his identity yet, but if we did, then I guess either made my ver of the 5th episode different on that part, or I'll be re-writing the Be Mad at The Summer Trip Fic.</p><p>But anyway! Let us celebrate the happy Malleus! I also couldn't wait to upload this new chapter to you guys! Tomorrow I'll be updating as well~ So please look forward to that ^^~~~</p><p>And please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not….supposed to talk with humans,” the first fairy said. “Yea! Humans are a bunch of savages- Well, except for those who cared for plants and magical herbs,” the green clothed fairy said, and huffed. “Savages?” Yuu tilted his head.</p><p>“Humans used to hunt us down when one of us got discovered by them,” the first one said. “Yep! And also, we’re gonna stop talking with you!” the green clothed one said, crossing her arms, and looked away. “Well, humans tend to destroy what you guys made and grow,” Yuu admitted. “But like you said, not all of them are bad,” he smiled. “<b><i>You think- I’m an ignorant savage. And you’ve been- so many places… I guess it must be so~...</i></b>” Yuu started to hum, while doing his tasks.</p><p>“<b><i>But still~...I can not see~... If the savage one- is me… How can there be so much- that you don’t know~...</i></b>” the fairies looked at Yuu, stunned by his voice. “<b><i>You~... Don’t~.. Know~~.....</i></b>” he smiled. Yuu then hummed, and the fairies decided to sit down, and enjoyed Yuu’s performance.</p><p>Yuu sang a song, which in fairies’ view was describing what humans were, “<b><i>You think you own.. Whatever land- you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing~... you can claim~... But I know every rock and tree and creature~... Has a life. Has a Spirit. Has a Name~~</i></b>” The fairies looked at the plants, and they gasped for how lively the plants had become. “<b><i>You think the only people.. Who are people~... are the people~ who look and think like you~...</i></b>” Yuu had finished changing the soil, and now he was off to brew the potion. The fairies followed suit, and the green clothed one looked at her fellow fairies in shock.</p><p>“<b><i>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger~... You’ll learn things- you never knew, you never knew~...</i></b>” Yuu put all the ingredients in a small container, and grinded them together. “<b><i>Have you ever heard the wolf cry~- to the blue corn~ moon~... Or asked the grinning bobcat~ why he grinned~~</i></b>” The fairies sat down again, watching Yuu brewing the potion with his melody. “<b><i>Can you sing with all~- the voices...of the mountain~. Can you paint with all~ the colors...of the wind~~... Can you paint with all~ the colors~~ of~...the wind~~~</i></b>” the green clothed one sat behind the other fairies, begrudgingly, but still listened on Yuu.</p><p>Yuu hummed for a minute, while watching over the brewing potion. Soon, it would be done. “<b><i>We need to sing with all- the voices~.. Of the mountain… Need to paint with all the colors~...of the wind~~... You can own the Earth~ and still- all you’ll own is Earth until~...</i></b>” Yuu took a few seconds of silence, then, “<b><i>You.. can paint~~.... With all the colors...of… The… Wind~~....</i></b>”</p><p>Listening to Yuu’s music clearly, the fairies noticed something. Even though the song mainly told the selfishness of humans, the humans were no different than fairies as well. Both were strangers toward each other, and fairies feared humans because many had hurt their people before. Yet, there were humans that cared for nature like them. Like how Yuu was. He listened to them about the soil, and he applied to their scolding. There was a saying, know your friends, know your enemies. The fairies soon realized that Yuu wasn’t their enemy.</p><p>“...Well...I guess he’s not that bad,” one of them commented. “Yea...I mean he did listen to us,” another said. The first fairy in the yellow flower dress hummed, and nodded. “Let’s introduce ourselves, gang!” she declared. The green clothed one eyeballed her friends in disbelief, “Wha-What!? No! You guys have to be careful with humans!” she warned them.</p><p>“Aw~ don’t be a buzzkill, Shimmer!” one of them commented.</p><p>Yuu had done brewing the potion, and checking the last part of the recipe. The potion should turn into dark green, and has a scent of soil at the end. Yuu waited for 10 seconds, and the potion turned dark green, and immediately, Yuu’s nose was attacked with an intense soil smell. Yuu was shocked, and coughed a few times, moving away from the potion.</p><p>“Gah-! Oh my lo-! Gah!.... The smell is too strong…” Yuu coughed up. “Hey, mister human!” the yellow flower dressed one called out to Yuu. Yuu looked at them, “Yes?” he asked. “We’re very sorry that we uuh….were a bit rude earlier,” she apologized. “Oh, it’s fine,” Yuu smiled gently.</p><p>“I’m used to it anyway,” he added. “No, no. It was uncalled of us to see you as a danger, when you’re not,” the other fairy said. “How about we help you tidy up the potion?” the flower dressed one suggested. “Oh. Would that be alright for you all?” Yuu asked. The fairies nodded, and started to help Yuu tidied up.</p><p>“I’m Shiny Petal. I’m a Garden Fairy, which means I’m specialized in plants,” the flower dressed one introduced herself. “The grumpy one over there is Shimmer Ring. She is a Tinker Fairy,” Shiny explained. “I’m Gale! And I’m a Fast Flying Fairy!” one of the male introduced himself. “I’m Azulry. I’m a Water Fairy,” another introduced herself, shyly. “My name is Klink Link, I’m also a Tinker Fairy. Nice to meet you,” the other male fairy introduced himself, bowing slightly.</p><p>Yuu nodded, “Nice to meet you all,” he smiled. The fairies, other than Shimmer, helped Yuu pour out the potion into several containers.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Crewel returned to check on Yuu, because the puppy didn’t ask for any help for a while. And what Crewel saw, shocked him.</p><p>“So, these flowers could be used as medicine for fever, huh?” Yuu mumbled, looking at the cool glowy flowers. The fairies tingling, excitedly talking with Yuu. “Well, in my world, we don’t have magical plants y’know. But, there are herbs, that aren’t magical,” Yuu replied. The fairies were tingling again, and Yuu replied, “There are some plants here that are the same in my world, like strawberry plants, chestnuts trees, most of the fruits trees… Hmmm, some vegetables… Most of them are the same,” he said.</p><p>Crewel blinked several times, and the scene wasn’t changing. Yuu was chatting with the fairies, and he seemed to understand what the tingling creatures were saying. Crewel cleared his throat, catching Yuu’s attention, “Yuu?” he called out. Yuu flinched, and turned to look at Crewel, “Y-Yes’sir?” he said.</p><p>“Would you...come with me for a bit?” Crewel asked. Yuu looked at him confusedly, but complied anyway. They moved away from the fairies.</p><p>“Ahem…” Crewel cleared his throat again, “Yuu, did you just...understand what the fairies were saying?” he asked. Yuu nodded, even though he was still confused, “Yes’sir,” he said. Crewel looked at Yuu, as if examined him if Yuu was lying or not. But Yuu’s eyes locked onto his, which meant he was serious. Crewel was silent for a bit, thinking to himself.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Crewel spoke up, “Yuu, if you’re up for it, I want to offer you a job here,” he said. “...Pardon, sir?” Yuu blinked, looking a bit shocked. “Seeing how well you understand the fairies, I would want you to help the ghost employees taking care of the botanical garden. I also saw that you were doing a fine job on your punishment,” he explained. “You don’t have to work everyday, just on Saturday if possible,” Crewel quickly added.</p><p>Yuu didn’t expect this, so he was conflicted for a bit. Yuu hummed in thought, then looked at Crewel, “...I’ll do it, sir,” he answered. Crewel blinked, and smiled, “Is that so? Then, it’s nice to have you,” Crewel said, and patted Yuu’s head slightly.</p><p>“Go home now. You have finished everything,” Crewel said. Yuu nodded, bowing to greet goodbye, and he waved his new fairies friends goodbye.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Yuu went back to the Ramshackle dorm, with ingredients to cook up dinner. He decided he would cook some soup beef noodle, with a side of wonton and soy sauce mushroom. He was glad he bought a lot more, because, they had a guest sleeping over.</p><p>“Jack, do you have some preference?” Yuu asked, looking at Jack, who sat on the lounge room’s sofa. “Not really,” Jack answered. “Ah- I would like mine to have no green onion in it,” Jack added quickly. “Okay,” Yuu replied. ‘Must have been his dog trait, huh…’ Yuu started to wonder, ‘If I remember, there was something about dogs aren’t allowed to have green onions…’</p><p>Yuu had beef broth ready in the fridge, so he got it out. While waiting for the broth to cool down a bit, Yuu made simple wonton dough. He first let the dough rest, and did the filling. The wonton filling was minced chicken meat, with cilantro finely minced, some spices, soy sauce, and oyster sauce (Yuu didn’t put green onion because Jack asked him not to).</p><p>After the dough had rested, Yuu cut it into pieces, and rolled them out. He put the filling in just enough, and he ended up making more than 20. Yuu only needed 9 wontons, so he saved the other 11 pieces in the fridge, for breakfast tomorrow.</p><p>The broth wasn’t cold anymore, and Yuu poured it into a pot, and let it heat up on the stove. Yuu cooked the wontons into a pot of boiling water, and let it cool after it had cooked. Yuu also cooked the noodles in the same pot, and drained it from the water. After the broth had boiled up, Yuu skimmed off the fat floating in the water. Yuu tasted the broth for a bit to check if it needed more. Seeing it was already tasty, Yuu cutted some cleaned button mushrooms.</p><p>Quickly, he cooked it into a pot of water with oyster sauce and soy sauce. After it boiled and cooked, Yuu had a slurry of cornstarch to thicken it.</p><p> </p><p>After everything was ready, Yuu assembled the dish. First, he put the noodles in the bowls, then added 3 wontons for each bowl, added the soy sauce mushrooms, then finally poured some of the beef broth. Yuu also plated on top a few slices of cooked beef he had stored in the fridge to make the broth, which he had seared it slightly to make it slightly crisp.</p><p>“Alright,” Yuu smiled proudly at his cooking. “Dinner’s ready,” he said, bringing the bowls of beef noodle with a tray. Grimm looked excited, “Alright! Beef soup dazo! One of my favorites!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Jack sniffed the air slightly, and couldn’t help but smiled as well, “Ooh, smells good,” he commented. “Thanks! If you have some requests for tomorrow’s breakfast, just say so, okay?” Yuu smiled, handing over the bowls, and the eating utensils. “H-Hey! How about some omurice?” Grimm suggested. “I’ll try,” Yuu smiled, sighing slightly seeing Grimm’s hopeful eyes.</p><p>The group then started to dig in. Grimm slurped the noodles with his own utensils, “Mmm~!!! Delicious dazo!” he announced. “Yea! The noodles are pretty thick, carrying the flavor of the broth really well,” Jack agreed, and even complimented it. “Thanks, you two,” Yuu smiled. Jack caught himself, and coughed a bit, looking away from the Ramshackle duo, “I-It’s fine… I guess…” he mumbled. “This guy…” Grimm looked at Jack, “Really isn’t honest at all dazo…” he commented. Yuu chuckled at this, but continued to eat his noodles.</p><p>Yuu wouldn’t have expected to have Jack with them. He barely knew Jack, but he couldn’t help but to worry for the safety of the wolf. Being the sole student who fought back against his whole dorm was going to be rough, so Yuu invited Jack to stayed at their dorm for one night, before tomorrow. Tomorrow was the Magical Shift Tournament, and the Savanaclaw dorm planned on something bad, and, nasty…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song List :<br/>- <b><i>Colors Of The Wind</i></b>, Pocahontas (1995)</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~ (And I just realized we didn't get many Yuu's being a princess in this episode ^^" )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 15. Nasty Plot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savanaclaw's plot...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soon it will be New Year~ I wish everyone Happy Holiday ^^</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">“I think it’s best to have Jack stay over in one of our dorms, don’t you think?” Yuu suggested. They were walking through the Main Street, heading toward the Hall of Mirrors. “Huh? What makes you say that?” Jack glared at Yuu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Yuu was unfazed though, and continued, “Look, there is probably someone from your dorm that saw us earlier. They might be parts of your dorm’s plan, so it’s better if you stayed somewhere else for tonight,” he explained. “Yuu-chan is right, Jack-kun,” Cater said. “Giving us that information, means you are the enemy of your dorm for now. Acting smarter now is safer, don’tcha think?” Cater explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Grr….no need,” Jack growled. Yuu sighed, “I understand this might look cowardly for you,” he said quickly. “But let’s face it, like Deuce said, you won’t be able to go against the whole dorm yourself,” he explained. Jack walked faster, and Yuu walked faster, stopping Jack’s steps, “It’s not a cowardly plan, okay. At least my idea is better than you seniors’,” Yuu huffed, crossing his arms. Jack’s eyes twitched slightly, he growled dangerously at Yuu. The Heartslabyul students and Grimm grew more alerted, but Yuu stood on his ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Seeing Yuu wasn’t afraid of him, he sighed, “...Fine,” Jack grumbled out. Yuu grew less intense, then smiled, “Alright. So then, get your necessary clothes, and hurriedly leave. The faster we do it, the lesser we would get caught,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I seriously starting to think either Yuu is stupidly brave or stupidly dumb…” Ace muttered. “...Same dazo,” Grimm muttered back. “A guts like that is really admirable, don’tcha think?” Deuce laughed, feeling proud of Yuu’s boldness. “And afterall,” Riddle glanced at Jack, “You are our information. Protecting you has become our responsibilities as well,” he explained. “I’ll go do some preparation, you guys also do the same,” Cater said, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>That was after the whole chasing-Ruggie deal. Yuu had finished washing the bowls, and was ready to get some sleep. “Ugh-!...” Yuu held on his head. His head started to pound his brain, and he had no idea why. He took several breaths to calm himself, and soon the pounding pain went away as well.</p>
<p>‘...How curious…’ he wondered. Every now and then, when there was something going on, he secretly felt sheer pain in his head. Yuu was going to take a long relaxing bath, however…</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>A sudden light came fast toward him- SCREEEEEEEECH!!</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Hah-!!” Yuu gasped, his breathing grew heavy. He panted harshly, shaking his head violently. Yuu tried to get that image out of his head, and saw the pool of water in front of him. Yuu immediately dunk his head into the water.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, his head went up to get some air.</p>
<p>Yuu’s eyes were closed, then opened to see the bathroom’s ceilings. ….Why did That show up...out of all his horrible memories… Yuu needed a few more minutes to finally calmed down. The water had grown cold, but he decided he would still take the bath, because it would be a waste of water if he didn’t.</p>
<p>After he cleaned himself up, he went to bed. Jack was sleeping in the room next to him, which was used by Ace and Deuce the other time. Grimm had already fallen to sleep on Yuu’s bed, so Yuu crawled onto the bed, carefully not waking the monster.</p>
<p>His slumber went on, even though it wasn’t the most peaceful sleep he ever had.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>~Savanaclaw Dorm~</p>
<p>At the lounge room of the Savanaclaw, the students crowded around the nature pool. Leona sat on one of the deck chairs, standing beside him was Ruggie.</p>
<p>Leona swirled his glass of iced tea, smirking slightly, facing the glass, “Ruggie. I heard you were chased around by those Heartslabyul’s brats this morning,” he stated. Then he gave the hyena a deadly glare, “That’s why I told you to never leave any evidence! You fool!” he growled. Ruggie flinched, smiling apologetically and fearfully, “T-That’s not it! There were certain circumstances…” he tried to reason.</p>
<p>“They haven’t gotten any evidence...so please don’t worry ‘bout that,” he grinned weakly. Leona looked away, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “I even paid a high price to that Octavinelle nasty octo-punk for his aid…” Leona swirled his iced tea again, and drank it until it was empty. “...If something goes wrong, it’s you who’s getting fried and being eaten. So be prepared!” he warned the hyena.</p>
<p>Ruggie grew calmer, and smirked, “Prep for the main dish is going smoothly,” he informed. The other Savanaclaw’s residents were all smirking, “We’ll make sure to get those Diasomniajerks to squeal,” one of them stated.</p>
<p>Ruggie looked up, seeing the clear sky of the night, “Aah~...” he breathed out, “I’m so excited to see it play out!” he exclaimed. “I want to see the figure of Malleus Draconia beaten up and on his knees in front of Leona-san. I bet the whole world is sure to applaud us~...” Ruggie smirked, nasty thoughts filling up on his and the other students’ heads. Ruggie sighed in content, “Someone might even scout a hyena like me~...” he smiled. “The pro-leagues might even fight over us!” another said, hopingly.</p>
<p>Leona huffed a smirk, seeing the enthusiastic residents in front of him, “Considering you guys haven’t caught a prey yet, you lot are a bunch of optimistic, huh,” he commented. “And Leona-san’s popularity will skyrocket, too!” another cheered. “And everyone back at the Afterglow Savannah are gonna think Leona-san is better fit to be the king,” another said.</p>
<p>His comment made Leona put the glass on the wooden floor, looking gloomy and a bit pissed. “...Effort and family lineage are 2 different things…” he mumbled. “Eh?” Ruggie looked at him, as if he didn’t hear what the lion had said.</p>
<p>Seeing his loyal companion wasn’t listening to him, Leona sighed heavily, and stood up, “...Nothing,” he then yawned slightly. “I’m going to bed. You lot, scatter…” he ordered them. “Roger,” Ruggie smiled, not worried about anything, “Good night, Leona-san,” he said.</p>
<p>After they left, Leona sighed, glaring at the floor beneath him. “....Being the top at this school doesn’t mean the whole world gets turned on its head…” he muttered, fully pissed.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Mirror swirled with bright white light, Yuu groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around the dark place he was in, and somehow, he caught a scent. “I smell...dirt?” he wondered. Each time, these dreams grew more real, he might as well expect that kind of thing, if his senses started to catch anything in this dream realm like thing.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu heard a gloomy voice, singing quite a gloomy song as well. He looked from behind the walls, he saw Zazu imprisoned inside a dry ribcage of a dead animal. Laying beside him was Scar, lazing around, picking any scrap on his teeth with a sharp bone.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“No~body knows~...my sorrow~....” Zazu finished. “Oh, Zazu, do lighten up,” Scar said, throwing the bone onto the ribcage. Zazu glared at him, but Scar didn’t care. “Sing something with a...little bounce in it,” Scar suggested.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Zazu applied, and just got on with it, “It’s a small world- af~ter all-” “No! No. Anything but that!” Scar shouted. Zazu thought for something, then sang, “I’ve got- a lovely bunch of coconuts. Deedlee dee dee~ There they are a-standing in a row~...” Scar followed, with bum bum noises.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Big ones~ small ones~ some as big as your head~” Both sang, and Scar started to play with a skull of a smaller animal. Yuu watched the scene, and then Zazu stopped singing. “I would never have to do this with Mufasa…” he said, sighing. “What?” Scar suddenly looked at Zazu. His face was so close, Yuu could almost think the lion would eat the bird.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“What did you say?” Scar demanded. “No! Nothing,” Zazu replied, afraid. “You know the law. Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I am the king!” Scar growled. Yuu also thought… for some reasons, he saw a figure just flashed replacing Scar earlier.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Yes, sire. You are the king,” Zazu replied. “Hey, boss!” a voice called out from the opening of the cave. Scar groaned, “What is it this time?” he asked. Yuu saw the approaching 3 hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“We got a bone to pick with you-” “I’ll handle this,” Shenzi interrupted Banzai, like a big sister somehow. Yuu never liked a villain before, but Shenzi was a bit different, in his opinion. “Scar, there’s no food, no water,” she said. “Yeah. It’s dinner time, and we ain’t got no stinkin entreés,” Banzai added. Scar rolled his eyes, “It’s the lionesses’ job to do the hunting,” Scar groaned.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Yeah, but they won’t go hunt,” Banzai said. “Oh, eat Zazu,” Scar said. “Y-You wouldn’t want me!” Zazu said, scared if Scar was being serious.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“I thought things were bad under Mufasa,” Banzai grumbled, whispering to his 2 companions. “What did you say?” Scar heard that, and demanded. “I said Mufa-” Banzai soon got kicked by Shenzi to shut him up. “I said… qué pasa?” Banzai grinned, awkwardly. “Good. Now get out,” Scar ordered them to. The hyenas scattered out, afraid to anger Scar furthermore.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu looked at the hyenas, then everything melted down into sand. Even the floor melted down as well, but Yuu didn’t worried about falling. If it became like this, it meant the dream had ended.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“If he’s mad getting compared by others...he should take his job seriously…”</i>
  </p>
</div>Yuu abruptly opened his eyes, waking up in the middle of the night. Yuu sighed, seeing Grimm was still sleeping, snoring beside him. Yuu sighed, and got up from the bed. He quietly went out of his room, to get something to drink. When he got his hand on a glass of warm water, he drank it slowly. When he finished drinking 2 glasses of water, he went back to his room.<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Drip...drip drip…</p>
<p>
  <i>“~Decades of denial shall power his desire for power… So Be Prepared…For the teeth and the ambitions of the Second Prince~”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 16. Rundown Through The Street!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the Magical Shift Day...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~ COUNTDOWN ~~ And Happy New Year, whenever you are~~ ^^</p>
<p>Please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey… Get up.”</p>
<p>Yuu groaned, and opened his eyes. Jack was standing over him, his hand was on his shoulder. Yuu rubbed his eyes as he sat up, “Mornin, Jack,” he greeted. Grimm also woke up, “Huh? Why are you…” Grimm looked at the clock, “Why are you already up dazo?” he asked, sleepily looking at Jack.</p>
<p>“I went up early for my routine morning run,” Jack explained. “Today’s the Magical Shift tournament day, I can’t let you guys oversleep,” he added. Grimm gasped slightly, remembering the date, “That’s right dazo!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We gotta catch the culprit, so Ramshackle can join the tournament as the prize dazo!” Grimm declared. Yuu yawned slightly, “Don’t get too fired up now,” he said. “Stick to the plan, and we will have them in our hands,” Yuu stated. Jack huffed, “Then I’ll go first to the stadium,” he said. “Don’t go back to  sleep again,” he warned. Yuu chuckled, “We won’t, we won’t. Be careful, Jack,” Yuu said. And Jack left, feeling like an embarrassed 5 years old, being told to be careful.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>The stadium street was full of stalls, selling a variety of items, from food, souvenirs, and clothes.</p>
<p>The dorm head of the Octavinelle dorm, Azul, checked around the street. He had some papers on his hands, and humming slightly. “Attendance is high again this year,” he commented. “I must keep an eye on the sales for each food stall as well,” he planned.</p>
<p>“As long as I’m the manager for this event, you won’t be able to get away with altering the books. Fufufu,” he chuckled, smirking dangerously. “Prefect,” from behind Azul, came Jade, calling out to him. “The preparations on the coliseum has been completed, Players will make their entrance in 10 minutes,” Jade informed the dorm head. Azul nodded, “Jade, Floyd, thank you for your hard work,” he said.</p>
<p>“Hey hey, Azul~” Floyd called out to him. “Why are the players entering from the East Building to the arena this year?” he asked. “Thanks to that, the people trying to get in are lined up like barnacles. It’s impossible to walk through…” he complained, pouting slightly.</p>
<p>“It was the request from a certain customer,” Azul replied, with a smile. “I didn’t ask for the details but... “ he didn’t finish the sentence, because if he did, it would not be fun for them. “Aaa…I see now,” Jade smiled, understanding the message. “That’s why Azul was busy making a potion to increase one’s magic the other day, right,” he said. “Eeeh~” Floyd looked at them, interested. “What do you mean ‘I see’? The entrance and a potion aren’t connected at all~” he commented. “Ssh…” Jade smiled, putting his index finger on his own mouth. “We can’t allow anyone to hear. Lower your voice,” he said, lowering his voice as well. Floyd blinked, then smirked, “Ah. Don’t tell me, we’re doing something bad?~” he wondered.</p>
<p>“However,” Azul looked at the crowd, fixing his glasses. “That potion will only last for 30 seconds at most. I wonder what he plans to do,” he mumbled. “Azul,” Jade called out, “You already know what is about to happen do you not?” he asked politely. “Who knows,” Azul shrugged, and he quirked a smile. “I wonder what you are talking… Fufufu,” he chuckled. “Eeh~~ What is it~ Tell us as well~” Floyd whined.</p>
<p>“Fufufu. Now then, I was thinking about getting some brand new equipment for the lounge, so it works in my favor,” Azul smiled. “Now then, let’s end this pointless conversation here,” Azul suggested, as they walked away from the street. “Time is money. Next we need to go to the drink booths,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woooahh!! Look at all of that!!” Grimm exclaimed, eyes sparkling. He was staring at the stalls lined up on the street. “There’s so many things to eat dazo!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “Churros, fried cake, aah! And there’s smoked chicken too!” he said. Grimm pointed at the stalls he mentioned, and being a 70 cm cat monster, it was a bother to Yuu when having him on his shoulders. “Grimm, don’t move too much!” Yuu scolded.</p>
<p>“Tch~...” Ace said, looking dejected behind Yuu. “In the end, I didn’t get picked to be a player…” he muttered. “Same…” Deuce said, looking dejected as well. Yuu huffed a laugh, “Now now, there’s still next year,” he said, trying to cheer them up.</p>
<p>“But,” Deuce sprung up, looking determined. “We’ve got an important job today. We’ve gotta focus on that,” he reminded the group. Ace huffed, and smiled, “You’re right. We’ll give it our all,” Ace nodded, agreeing with Deuce. “What’s that ‘ takoyaki’ dazo?” Grimm asked, looking at a takoyaki stall. “I wanna eat it, I wanna eat it!” he grinned. “La.Ter! Come on, let’s go!” Ace dragged Grimm from Yuu’s shoulders, stopping the monster from approaching the food stalls.</p>
<p>Yuu chuckled, then blinked, feeling a sudden jolt on his neck. Yuu looked at the street, from the eastern building. “Let’s go, Yuu,” Deuce called out. “...You guys go on, I’ll catch up with you,” Yuu said, looking back at them solemnly.</p>
<p>“Eh? What’s wrong?” Ace asked. Yuu was silent for a bit, then said, “I feel something bad. I want to make sure of it first,” he explained. “Uuh...okay then,” Deuce said. “Will you be okay on your own?” Ace asked. Yuu nodded, “Don’t worry about me, tangerine head. You guys go to Riddle-senpai and the others,” Yuu smiled. Ace and the others then left, and Yuu was scouting the area a bit longer.</p>
<p>That vision… That memory of his which suddenly came out last night, was that… A sight?</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>~Savanaclaw Dorm~</p>
<p>“It’s almost time for players to enter the  stadium,” Leona informed. “Preparations are ready,” Ruggie stretched his body. “We can go anytime~” he said. “The top batter is last year’s champion, Diasomnia,” Leona huffed a smirk, “...Makes your heart race, isn’t it?” he wondered.</p>
<p>“Shishishi! Then, I’ll be off!” Ruggie cackled, and left the dorm, running toward the street to the stadium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu was walking around the street, where there weren’t that many people on his side. He heard the announcer say, “Eh...Ahem. To everyone who has been waiting for the Night Raven College Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament! We apologize for the long wait. It is finally the time to welcome our competitors to the field!” the announcer’s voice echoed through the street.</p>
<p>Not far from Yuu, a family of royalty walked around the crowd in a group. “Now now young master Cheka, don’t wander far away from us,” one of the servants said, taking a hold of a young bright child’s hand. “Eeh~ But I want to see Uncle Leona…” the child, Cheka, whined. “Please stay with us. There are many people here, it’s safer sticking with the group,” the servant scolded him.</p>
<p>Cheka pouted, “Can I buy some snacks though?” he asked. The servant sighed, “Very well. Now, stick close to me,” he said, holding Cheka’s hand. When the servant made a purchase, Cheka sneakily let go of the servant’s hand, and ran off away from the servant. When the servant looked around to ask what the young master wanted to buy, the child wasn’t near him. “Oh no…” the servant then ran around the crowd. “Young master Cheka! Young master Cheka!!” he shouted, calling out to the child.</p>
<p>The audiences cheered, and the announcer continued, “First up! Last year’s victor! Can they make it a three-peat? The reigning flash! Dia~~~~~ somnia~~~~!!!!!” he shouted. Yuu saw the Diasomnia students entered, and the crowd started to cheer. Yuu approached the Diasomnia group, but was still hidden with the crowd over him.</p>
<p>Ruggie was on the street as well, spying on the people. “Ooh,” he grinned, “There sure are a lot of people. If we have this… Shishishi!” he cackled. Ruggie then pulled out a small bottle, filled with green liquid inside it, “First, the potion I got from Azul-kun…” he mumbled, then drank the whole liquid, not leaving a drop. “Pah!” Ruggie screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. “Blegh! What’s this flavor, so gross! It tastes like rotten stew!” he commented, then put the bottle back into his pocket.</p>
<p>Ruggie sighed heavily, and patted his cheeks, “...Get my head in the game,” he mumbled. “Time to go. My special magic!” Ruggie swung his magical pen at the crowd of the audiences, and silently chanted…</p>
<p>“<b>Now, run like a herd of wildebeests! Laugh With Me!</b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rumble rumble…</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, and turned toward the upcoming sound of… “What the-” Yuu felt sudden dread, realizing what was coming.</p>
<p>“Hm? What’s that sound?” one of the audiences wondered. “W-What is that!?” one of them pointed at the growing dust on the street. “There’s a bunch of people running down the street like a parade!!” he exclaimed, shocked and terrified.</p>
<p>“Uuuwaaaah!! My body is! Get outta the way!! Move!!!” one of them shouted. “Aaahh!! Don’t shove me!!” a woman screamed. “Run away! You’re gonna get trampled!” another shouted. The crowd grew more panic, and the announcer just watched the scene helplessly, “Aah! What exactly is happening here!? The audience have started running headlong down the street and dragging others into their charge! Everyone, calm down! Please calm down!” Yuu ran toward the running mass, and his eyes caught something.</p>
<p>Cheka bent down on the street, picking up a piece of paper. He blinked, realizing the upcoming people running toward him. “Eh?” he didn’t know why they were running toward him. But he was so shocked, and scared, he couldn’t move an inch.</p>
<p>“There’s a child!” “Oh no!!” “Get outta the way, kid!!!” the audience shouted. Cheka’s body trembled, and the only thing he could do was shut his eyes in fear.</p>
<p>Tap… Rumble rumble…. Crash!!</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?” a woman asked, with a worried voice. Cheka didn’t dare to open his eyes, until a voice called out to him.</p>
<p>“Hey… Hey you. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Going to update again tomorrow~ So stay tune ^^</p>
<p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 17. Caught In The Act!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to catch the culprit!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again ~~<b> HAPPY NEW YEAR</b> ~~ (^q^)/</p>
<p>Updating to begin a new journey in this 2021~ January is gonna b awesome, we will be spoiled with more of the Episode 5! xDDD</p>
<p>As always, please enjoy~~ ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey… Hey you. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”</p>
<p>Cheka hesitantly opened his eyes, and he just realized that someone was holding him. The stranger’s hand was protectively held onto his head, and the other warped around him. Cheka looked up to meet 2 gentle copper eyes, smiling at him reassuringly. Yuu smiled, glad that the kid in his hold was okay, “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” he said, assuring the kid’s safety. Cheka’s eyes grew wider, and sparkled, looking at Yuu full of admiration.</p>
<p>“Boys, are you alright!?” the woman asked again. Yuu smiled apologetically at her, seeing the damage he had made, “Yes. I’m terribly sorry about your stall…” he said. “No, no, no. No need to apologize,” the woman said.</p>
<p>“Young master Cheka!” the servant from earlier called out to the young child. The servant held onto Cheka, protectively, and bowed his thanks toward Yuu, and paid the lady the cost of the damage he had caused. “Oh thank heavens! Please! Do not wander off like that again, young master!” the servant pleaded. Cheka nodded, looking ashamed.</p>
<p>When they started to walk away, Cheka turned to look at Yuu. “Thank you, mister!” he said. Yuu waved back at him, and turned solemn at the running crowd. ‘Time for the plan to execute!’ he ran toward the crowd, following the mass of running humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie panted hard, he was running following the people, so he won’t be too suspicious. He made the crowd as his walls, and so no one would realize that they had been enchanted. “Azul-kun’s potions are amazing!” he grinned. With this crowd, no one could hear him. “I can’t believe I can control this many people at once!” he exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>His pants grew harsher, and heavier, “...As expected, it took a lot outta me...But we’ve come this far…!” Ruggie then separated himself from the crowd, and ran behind the stalls, hidden. “Now, can you use magic on all these innocent bystanders?” he grinned wickedly. “Even the great Malleus, prince of the fae, couldn’t use it if he wanted to, huh!” the crowd closed in with Diasomnia's line. “Now...Get trampled! Ahahahahaha!!!” he laughed so hard, not caring for anyone.</p>
<p>“The panicked audiences are heading straight for the Diasomnia team!” the announcer stated, horrified. “Everyone, run away! Please get away!!” The crowd grew more panicked, but their bodies wouldn’t stop.</p>
<p>The Diasomnia students grew worried, a silver haired student backed away slightly, “This is bad! We’ll be crushed by the crowd at this rate! Protect Malleus-sama!” he shouted. “Malleus-sama, this way! Malleus-sama!!” another shouted, but they already got hit by the crowd. “Gaah!! We won’t make it!! We’re going to be trampled!!!” he exclaimed. “Aaaahhhh!! Malleus-sama!!” the silver haired one shouted.</p>
<p>Ruggie stopped, panting harshly. The crowd started to fall all over the place, but he didn’t care one bit. “I did it… We succeeded!” Ruggie panted out. Ruggie grinned, and wobbly, weakly ran back to the Savanaclaw dorm. Behind him, Ruggie didn’t notice, that Yuu had been watching his act, and followed him as well.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>~Savanaclaw Dorm - Magift Stadium~</p>
<p>Ruggie ran sloppily toward the field, there he was greeted by the Savanaclaw students and Leona. “...Leona-san, I did it!” he panted out, proudly. “Did you watch the broadcast?” he asked. Leona smirked, and put his phone back to his pocket, “Yeah, it was wonderful, Ruggie,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Farewell Malleus,” Leona said, eyes glinted evilly. “This year, I will take the title of the king,” he declared.</p>
<p>“Heh heh,” Ruggie cackled. “Long live the king!! Shishishi!!” he declared, praising Leona. “Long live the king!!” the other students cheered as well. Leona huffed, finally… He would be recognize as the be-</p>
<p>“I think we’ve heard enough.”</p>
<p>“!?” Leona abruptly opened his eyes, and looked at where the voice came from. Riddle and the others, along with Grimm, and Jack, stood in front of the Savanaclaw students. “Well well now, if it isn’t the Heartslabyul’s bunch, all together,” Leona exclaimed, seemingly unamused. Their goal had been executed, it was too late for them anyway. “Even more, isn’t that our first-year boy, is it?” he smirked slightly. “Did you transfer into Heartslabyul?” he asked, dropping his smirk.</p>
<p>“I just,” Jack crossed his arms, “Can’t stand on your side right now!” he answered, glaring fiercely at Leona. “You...damn traitor!” Leona glared, gritting his teeth in annoyance. “Your actions have sullied one of our traditions,” Riddle huffed, then flipped his cape. “As the dorm head of Heartslabyul that values ‘strictness’, I can’t simply turn a blind eye,” he declared, glaring intensely at Leona and the rest of the Savanaclaw dorm.</p>
<p>“Excuse you, bratty master,” Leona held his head, not wanting to deal with them, “Can you play your game of ‘Hero of Justice’ elsewhere?” he mocked Riddle. “Intentionally coming into your enemy’s territory with such a small number, you must be outta your minds, y’know~!” Ruggie grinned. The Savanaclaw students grinned, cracking their fists, and got their pens ready. “Leona-san, should we take them out?” one asked, ready to devour their preys. Leona huffed, “Go have some fun,” he said, smirking down to the Heartslabyul group.</p>
<p>And so, all hell broke…</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>“Cater-senpai!” Yuu called out. He had run to meet Cater at the Diasomnia dorm after he had followed Ruggie to the Hall of Mirrors. Cater looked at him, and behind he got most of the Diasomnia students, including Lilia. “Yuu-chan! Did you get it?” Cater asked. “Yea!” Yuu nodded, and gave Cater his phone back.</p>
<p>Cater looked at his phone, and nodded, smiling approvingly. “Never thought you would be this bold when it comes to gathering information~ Gotta give a point for ya, Yuu-chan,” he commented, winking at Yuu. “This is nothing new for me,” Yuu said, looking determined.</p>
<p>“Though…” he casted his gaze downward. “Would Riddle-senpai and the others be okay? He just recovered from the overblot…” Yuu said, worriedly. “No need to worry,” Cater smiled, tapping on Yuu’s shoulder. “He’s one of the strongest wizards in this school,” he winked. “True,” Yuu blinked, looking at Lilia who smiled, agreeing with Cater. “He is still quite young, yet he could be on par with Malleus in my opinion,” he smiled. Yuu blinked, he still wondered, who Malleus was.</p>
<p>“Though, we need to hurry now,” Cater said, and hurriedly fixed his collar and hair. Yuu nodded, and suddenly felt a shudder, and slight pain in his head. Yuu shook his head, dismissing the pain. The group then hurriedly went out to the Hall of Mirrors, and entered the Savanaclaw dorm mirror.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>“<b>Off With Your Head!!</b>” Riddle chanted, and 4 students of Savanaclaw had their necks locked with Riddle’s unique magic collar. “Ugh-...!” one groaned. “...H-He’s strong….” another said, pathetically.</p>
<p>“Dorm head class...is just crazy…” another groaned. Riddle huffed, seeing that most of the Savanaclaw students were already on their knees, weakened. “You’re nothing worth mentioning, “ he commented, dismissing them. “Ace, Deuce, can you continue?” he asked, glancing at the two, who just finished off 5 students. “Still in good condition~” Ace grinned. “Of course!” Deuce replied, and just got another one down.</p>
<p>Leona clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking at his goons' fall with shame. “...As expected, these guys don’t stand a chance against Riddle,” he muttered. Ruggie cackled, “Shishishi! But even if you beat us here, you’re too late to help Diasomnia!” he grinned, stating that their planned had already succee-</p>
<p>“Ho hoh? What a fascinating conversation,” Lilia teleported in front of Riddle, smiling as always, looking at Leona and Ruggie.</p>
<p>Ruggie blinked in shocked, seeing the vice head of Diasomnia in front of him, looking well. “Who is too late?” a student with green hair and green eyes, glaring at the Savanaclaw’s prefect, demanding answers. “As you can see, there is not a single injury among the Diasomnia players. Thanks to all of them,” a silver haired student said, glancing at Riddle and the others. Cater and Yuu regroup with the Heartslabyul, catching up to the Diasomnia students.</p>
<p>“Eh!? How!?” Ruggie demanded, feeling shocked to the core. “I saw you caught in the stampede…” he exclaimed, looking at both the silver haired and the green haired, horrified. “Too bad~!” Cater smirked. “That was a bunch of ‘me-kun’s in disguise thanks to my unique magic, Split Card~” he winked.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Leona narrowed his eyes at Cater. Cater dismissed the lion’s glare, and kept on smiling cheekily, “I’d always wanted to try on the Diasomnia dorm uniform. I guess I got pretty lucky~” he said. “I’ll upload on magicame later~” Cater exclaimed, happily. Lilia chuckled, looking at Cater, “Well now, if that’s the case I would have lent you my uniform any time,” Lilia said. Cater hummed, and looked at Lilia awkwardly, “Lilia-chan, your uniform would be a little too tight on me…” he commented.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Leona called out harshly, “What is this farce?” he demanded. “We heard it from Riddle,” Lilia answered. “So we put on a little performance for you,” he chuckled. “Th-Then….” Ruggie realized, if that was all an act, then- “Malleus is…” “Of course, he is in good health!” the green haired student answered.</p>
<p>“And he safely guided the panicked human crowd to the coliseum without injury using magic. Be grateful!” the green haired explained. “T-That kind of thing is allowed!?” Ruggie stepped back, couldn’t believe that they had failed. Leona sighed heavily, he looked like he was already done with everything.</p>
<p>“........Ah, whatever…”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Did Ruggie hear that right? He hesitantly looked at Leona, hoping that it was his ears playing trick on him. “I give up, it’s over,” Leona said, not caring for anything. Ruggie’s eyes trembled, looking at his leader, “Wai- Leona-san…?” he mumbled. “By that...what do you...mean…” he asked.</p>
<p>“Idiot,” Leona huffed, in annoyance. “If Malleus’ going to play at top form, there’s no way we can win,” he explained. “There’s no point in playing in the match anymore,” he continued, dismissing the shocked face on Ruggie’s. “I’m dropping out,” Leona finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are heating up! </p>
<p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 18. Desperate Call From a Hyena!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruggie's call for him...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how are your beginning of January had been? ^^ Hopefully it's always cheer and full of happiness. And this month, we will be spoiled for sure UwU) ~&lt;3</p><p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m dropping out,” Leona finished.</p><p>“!?” Ruggie shuddered, and trembling. He didn’t believe what the lion had said. Dropping out?... Does that mean… He’s giving up…. “N-No….way…!” Ruggie muttered. He looked at Leona, desperation was visible. “Malleus stuff aside… We took out all the other star players from the other dorms…” Ruggie smiled slightly, though his smile also trembled as well, and his voice also trembled...</p><p>“B-But...if Leona-san’s not going to play…” Ruggie looked downward, at Leona’s feet, dropping his smile. “...I don’t know if we can make the top three…” he tried to reason with his dorm head. Ruggie tilted his head, smiling again, hoping Leona would change his mind, “What’s...gonna happen to our dream?” Ruggie asked.</p><p>Leona was silent. His gaze casted away from the hyena, and he said, “No matter how much the world watches… We’re just some students playing around,” he said bitterly. “Going along with your daydreaming was something that amused me,” he said. Yuu blinked, if he really did mean what he said, Leona still wasn’t willing to look his own dorm mates in the eyes.</p><p>Ruggie’s eyes trembled, he still looked at Leona in disbelief, “Why…?” he asked. “Weren’t we.. going to overturn this world…?” he asked again. Leona gritted his teeth, and glared downward, “Nagging nagging...so annoying!” he growled. Ruggie flinched, and backed away. “Then I’ll give you a dose of reality!” he said.</p><p>“You’re-!” Leona glared at Ruggie, “You’re just a worthless hyena from the slums, and I’m the loathed second prince who will never be king!” he exclaimed angrily. “No matter what we do,” Leona gritted his teeth harder, “That will never be overturned!” he stated.</p><p>Ruggie’s breath trembled, his fist tightened, clenching on his chest. “Don’t….” he mumbled. “DON’T SCREW WITH ME!!” Ruggie shouted. His eyes started to tear up, “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? Giving up after we’ve come this far….” he muttered the last part. Yuu blinked, and saw a flash of the scene from his dream earlier.</p><p>
  <i>“It’s the hyenas...who are the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea!”</i>
</p><p>Yuu gasped quietly, seeing traces of sand flying around. But there wasn’t any wind…? “!?” Yuu moved on his own, toward where Leona and Ruggie stood. “Yuu-chan-!” Cater tried to reach out to Yuu-</p><p>“T-That’s just going too far...Leona-san!” one of the beastman students cried out. “We’re gonna make you play even if we have to beat you up!!” another cried out as well. Leona clicked his tongue, looking at them, truly pissed. “...What a pain…” he groaned. “Shut up, you imbeciles!!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Drip drip...Drip…</p><p> </p><p>“UUUGGHH!!!!” Yuu groaned in pain. Ruggie blinked, he just realized that… Yuu had pushed him away, protecting him from Leona’s magic. Leona had grabbed on Yuu’s arm, tightly, and harshly. His arm started to crack, sand started to come out from it.</p><p>Yuu shutted his eyes in pain, groaning loudly. “YUU!?” Riddle exclaimed, shocked to see the non-magic student there standing before the lion. “Wh-What the hell!? My nose is dry.. And my eyes hurt!” Grimm exclaimed, trying to get the sand out of his system. Jack looked at the scene before them, shocked. Before them, sand started to storm all over the place, “Everything Leona-senpai touches is turning into sand!?” he exclaimed, horrified.</p><p>“This is my unique magic… <b>King’s Roar</b>,” Leona said, blankly. “Ironic, isn’t it?” he wondered, tightening his hold on Yuu’s arm, earning a pained groan. “For a prince of the savannah, that hates drought above all, to be born with this… Magic that dries out all and turns it into sand!” Leona stated, bitterly.</p><p>Ruggie stood up, “Leona-san! Stop it!” he demanded. Ruggie looked at the pained Yuu in disbelief, why would a non-magic herbivore...risking his life to save his…? “Ugh-!....” Yuu flinched. “Yuu’s arm is starting to crack!” Deuce exclaimed, confused on what he should be doing. “Don’t tell me…” Ace backed away, “He can do that to people too!?” he exclaimed, shocked.</p><p>“Leona! Stop that immediately!” Riddle exclaimed, then pointed his staff at the lion, “<b>Off With Your Head!!</b>” he chanted. Leona swung his staff, effortlessly, and Riddle’s collar was thrown away easily. “Ffgna!? Riddle’s collar was repelled!” Grimm exclaimed.</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re a genius or what,” Leona glared chillingly at Riddle, “Don’t underestimate your elders,” he said. Leona smirked, mockingly at Riddle, “Unfortunately for you, I score high in defensive magic,” he stated. “Tsk..!” Riddle clicked his tongue, forgetting that Leona was 2 classes higher than him. But at this rate, Yuu will-</p><p>“Ha ha! How’re ya feeling, herbivore? Hurts, isn’t it,” Leona laughed, enjoying the pained look on Yuu’s face. Yuu’s eyes tremblingly looked at the lion, glaring slightly. “This is what you get for interrupting everything I have done,” he whispered with a low tone. “If you just sit nice out of my nose, it would have been perfect…” he muttered, pissed. “Ugh…. D-Don’t…” Yuu muttered. “Huh?” Leona looked at him.</p><p>“Don’t...do this...Leona!” Yuu managed to spill out what he wanted to say. If the dream he had actually connected to this situation, then… Nothing good would come out from this!</p><p>“If you...continue doing this-..You’ll regret everything!” Yuu said, holding the pain. “Don’t stay be a...pile of hopeless crap!... Do you think...you’re always second in anything-!?” Yuu asked. He looked at the lion, hoping that Leona would think about his action. Yuu had to prevent him… Prevent him becoming Scar!</p><p>Leona’s eyes widened, and glared angrily at Yuu. “Don’t say whatever you like!!” And tightened his grip on Yuu’s arm, “AAAGGH!!!” Yuu screamed. He had underestimated Leona’s strength, he was way stronger than the students he fought the other day. “Don’t make me laugh, herbivore! You’re just, a useless, annoying pest! You know nothing!!” Leona shouted, and his grip on Yuu’s arm tightened more.</p><p>Ruggie grabbed onto Leona’s hand that grabbed on Yuu’s, “Leona-san! Please stop it!!” he begged. But Leona just punched Ruggie away, and the hyena stumbled downward. In normal circumstances, Ruggie would be able to withstand Leona’s strength, however, he had used most of his earlier, thanks to that potion.</p><p>“This is bad!” Jack growled. “At this rate, Yuu won’t hold it anymore!” he exclaimed panickedly. “Yuu!!” Ace, Deuce, and Grimm shouted in union, and the three of them shot out their magics. Leona just cooly, repelled every single attack. “Huh,” Leona huffed. “Shrimpy magic like these aren’t much of a deal,” he smirked.</p><p>Riddle had also shot out many forms of magic attacks, but Leona was too good at defensive magic! “If you have that much power, why do things like this!?” Riddle demanded. Thankfully, Cater and the Diasomnia students had managed to get the other Savanaclaw students away from Leona’s reach.</p><p>“Why…?” Leona mumbled. “How’s knowing the reason going to change anything?” he wondered. “Are you going to scold me then comfort me?” he asked, mockingly. “In this world, there are plenty of times when talent and effort make no difference,” he stated coldly. Yuu trembled, then painfully, gripped on Leona’s hand with his other hand, catching Leona’s attention. “Stop….” Yuu muttered. Then looked at Leona, his eyes glowed, bright yellow hue.</p><p>“!?” Leona’s eyes widened, there was it again. The powerful magical sensation he had felt the other day, “Stop it...Leona,” Yuu said, with a demanding voice. And for some reason, “!? What the-!?” Leona exclaimed. He suddenly felt his magic had stopped flowing. It might not look like it, but for a moment, he felt he was magicless-</p><p>“KNOCK IT OFF!!!” Jack shouted. Leona abruptly turned at Jack, who was closing into them. “<b>Unleash...Beast!!!</b>” Jack chanted, and he suddenly became… A big white wolf! “!!??” Leona backed away, shocked to see that the first year boy transformed into an actual animal. “That’s-!?” Riddle exclaimed, equally shocked.</p><p>The wolf, Jack, growled, and ran toward Leona, pushing him down. “The hell-!! Guuh-!!” Leona groaned, then with his magic, he repelled Jack. Ruggie jumped to grab Yuu, and went to where Riddle and the others stood. “Hurry bring him here!” Deuce called out to Ruggie. Jack landed safely, shaking his head a bit to get his focus back.</p><p>“Leona’s wide open now!” Riddle stated, and pointed his staff at Leona, “<b>Off With Your Head!!</b>” he casted. And his collar, finally attached on Leona’s neck, “Gaah!!” Leona groaned. Ruggie carried Yuu, and handed him to the silver haired student, Silver.</p><p>Silver then looked at the green haired student beside him, “Sebek, let’s get any injured out of here,” he said. The green haired one, Sebek, glared at Silver, “Don’t be cocky and order me around, Silver!” Sebek retorted.</p><p>Lilia walked toward them, looking at Yuu’s condition. Yuu was half conscious, probably due to the pain Leona had caused. “Silver, try to hold his arm shape with your light magic. When this is all over, Yuu need to drink a mandrake potion to turn his arm back to normal,” Lilia instructed. Silver nodded, and laid Yuu on the ground gently. He wrapped Yuu’s arm with a bandage, and he held his palms out, admitting light magic. Slowly, the cracks started to disappear. But this kind of wound would take a lot of Silver’s magic.</p><p>Ruggie looked at Yuu, hesitated. “...I owe... you….” he muttered, then walked away from the group, and faced Leona. Yuu’s eyes opened slightly, and looked around hazily. “! Are you okay?” Silver asked. Yuu didn’t answer, but sat up slowly, though Silver stopped him. “Don’t. Your arm is in a bad shape, you should lay down,” he suggested. “But-...” Yuu started. “...We have to stop Leona…before it’s too late,” Yuu pleaded.</p><p>The sand storm had subsided, with Leona’s magic locked by Riddle’s. “Very nice, Riddle-kun! You stopped Leona-kun’s magic~” Cater praised, relieved to see the clear view once again. “Damnit!” Leona grabbed the collar on his neck. Gritting his teeth, trying to get the collar off… Seemed like he had underestimated Riddle a bit. “A lion like me...in a collar…!?” he exclaimed bitterly.</p><p>Leona turned at Jack, who had turned back into his human form. “Jack!” he called out, “Where the hell did you get your hands on a banned transformation potion!?” he demanded. Jack glared back at him, “...Unleash Beast…” he answered. “It’s my unique magic that allows me to transform into a wolf!” he explained. Leona huffed, and smirked sourly, “You can use magic to become an actual dog?” he wondered, mockingly. Then growled, “That’s certainly unique!” Leona remarked with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Leona-senpai...I..I…!” Jack tried to say something, “I always wanted to get into this school because I looked up to you!!” he exclaimed. “Where is the ‘You’ who I admired gone to!?” he demanded. Jack was frustrated, not only that he was disappointed with his own dorm, he even lost the one he once admired. Leona looked down, feeling pissed, he totally didn’t want to deal with these.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter, especially where Yuu protected Ruggie was inspired by Wendy_Parker's Our Precious Treasure ^^</p><p>As always, thank you for supporting the series~~ ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 19. The Second Overblot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overblot King of Beast...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yaay~~ Gonna do another update later ^^~~</p><p>Please enjoy~ (And stay healthy everyone ^^/)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t shove your dream onto me just as you like…” Leona grumbled. “So annoying…” he murmured. “I may not have the right to say anything, but,” Riddle said, still pointing his staff at Leona. He had tried his best to keep Leona in place, but as expected, Riddle was having a rough time. “...I can’t stand to look at you right now,” Riddle exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Confine yourself to your room, and cool you head for a bit!” he demanded. Leona didn’t like being told by some younger juniors, he gritted his teeth, glaring at them all, “...What do any of you know? Don’t order me around like my brother…” he muttered, unpleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilia looked at Leona, blankly, and coldly. He huffed, but didn’t smile...yet, “Men like you, are much more suited with that collar than a crown,” he commented. “I am tired of listening to a royal lion of the savannah talk like this,” Lilia sighed, slightly. “Huh!!?” Leona growled, glaring down at Lilia. But it didn’t bother the little senior, in fact, Lilia loved to torment others that dared to injure his family. Lilia smirked, “You appear to be lamenting how you’ll never be king due to natural skills and order of birth, but…” Lilia huffed a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You live slothfully if you aren’t rewarded, if things don’t go according to your expectations, you become petty and find fault in your retainers,” Lilia commented coldly, and unforgivingly. “To think you can become a king with that attitude… The thought of you becoming a competitor to our king, Malleus, makes me laugh.” Lilia’s remark made something broken in Leona. The scum little bat… really pissed him off to the core…</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you are able to defeat Malleus, as long as you hold that rotten grudge in your heart... “ Lilia walked closer, still with a deep cold smirk. “You, will never become a true king,” he declared. Leona had his face casted downward, then slowly, he huffed a chuckle. “Ha ha ha…” Leona laughed slowly, then tilted his head. He looked at Lilia, smiling ever so bitterly, “Ah...you’re right. Precisely right… Just like you said….” he said, then continued to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can never become king… No matter how hard I work…!” Leona said, dropping his laugh. His voice sounded trembling, and hurt. Yuu painfully stood up, ignoring Silver’s call. He had to stop Leona! Yuu’s head started to hurt, piercing pain ran across his brain, over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Then the ground started to shake! Sand started to storm once again. “What the-!? All my fur is standing on end dazo!!” Grimm exclaimed, looking terrified. He hid behind Ace’s leg, looking around as the environment started to darken. Riddle seemed to have trouble in keeping his pose steady, his staff started to shake as well. “Leona’s magic is increasing rapidly…!” Riddle exclaimed. He tried to hold his staff with both hands, but- “Grr! I can’t...keep the seal on…!!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lilia said, examining their surroundings. “This isn’t magic at all… This amount of evil, negative energy…” he murmured, then his eyes went wide. Lilia realized what happened to Leona, “He can’t be!” “Everyone, get back!!” Cater said, protecting the first years for the incoming impact. Ace, Deuce, Grimm, and Jack backed away. Riddle’s hands were trembling, then, “Gaah-!!” he was blown away. Cater thankfully caught him, but-</p><p> </p><p>The seal collar on Leona’s neck was broken! The collar blew off of his neck, harshly crashing to the ground of his left and right sides. The sky turned dark… The pain in Yuu’s head started to increase. He kneeled down, holding his hand with his fine hand, pulling his hair harshly, trying to ease the pain, “Uggh-...!”</p><p> </p><p>“He blew off Riddle-kun’s magic sealing collar!?” Cater exclaimed, shocked. Under Leona’s feet, his shadow seemed to move, and the sand storm raised up again. “I’ve been loathed since I was born, no place to belong and no future in sight…” he muttered. Leona looked at them blankly, and the shadow also raised up. “No matter how hard I try, that will never change…” Yuu looked at Leona, from afar. It was too late… The pain was overwhelming…</p><p> </p><p>“This agony, this despair…” Leona glared at the rest of them, “HOW COULD ANY OF YOU POSSIBLY UNDE<b><i><span class="u">RSTAND!!</span></i></b>” he shouted. The shadow cloaked onto Leona, and everyone could hear a roar...of an actual lion!</p><p> </p><p>“Uggh-!!!” Yuu groaned in pain, and his eyes turned bright blue. <i>The crystal that once shone like brilliant quartz, now turned black, lost its shine, nowhere to be found. In representation of the fortitude of the King of Beasts, Leona Kingscholar, blessed with the cleverness and the slyness of the lazy second born. Hereby… To celebrate a new era!</i></p><p> </p><p>“<b><i><span class="u">Rroooaaarrr!!!</span></i></b>” Leona had become pale skinned. His eye glowed with a yellowish aura, clothes turning black. Behind him, a shadow figure, of glass headed lion. The pain Yuu had felt had started to subsided, but now that wasn’t the time to worry about why was that. Yuu ran toward Riddle and the others. “Riddle-senpai!” Yuu called out. “Yuu!? Don’t come here!” Riddle shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-What the hell is that!?” Jack exclaimed, looking at the giant figure behind Leona. “A giant shadow just came out of Leona-senpai’s body!” he said, his ears also dropped, either from fear or shock. “That’s...a blot incarnation!” Deuce exclaimed, remembering what Crowley had told them about. “That guy… he’s going ‘evil berserker mode’ just like Riddle did!?” Grimm said, panickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr…” Riddle stood up, and pointed his staff at the others, “Retreat on your own if you can stand!!” he ordered. Then turned at Ace and Deuce, “Ace, Deuce, carry the injured outside!” he said. “Yes, Prefect!” both answered, and immediately carried the injured Savanaclaw students together. “Lilia-senpai! Please go get the teachers for assistance!” Riddle requested. “Alright, I understand,” Lilia nodded, “Hang in there until I return,” he said, then vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><i><span class="u">Rrroooaaaarrr!!!!!</span></i></b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu! Get out of here as well!” Riddle demanded. Yuu shook his head, “No! I had to make sure Leona would turn back!” he insisted. “Wh- Aaahh….” Riddle groaned, and protected Yuu by standing in front of him. “Then stay there, behind me!” he ordered, which Yuu replied with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Wuuehh… Why do we always get involved in scary things…” Cater said, smiling nervously. “I’m not made for this kind of stuff!” he complained. “If you run away in fear, I won’t mind!” Riddle said. Cater shook his head, and stood beside him, “If I left you and ran away, I’ll get an earful from Trey-kun later,” he reasoned. “I’ll keep accompany, Prefect~” he said, winking at Riddle. They got their magical pens ready, Grimm then stood in front of Riddle, “Oi, henchman! Let’s get this thing over with dazo!” he grinned. “Again, I’m not your henchman!” Yuu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t really get it, but,” Jack stood beside them, “We just need to knock Leona-senpai back to his senses, right?” he exclaimed. Yuu nodded, well, practiculary that was what they needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’ll help too…” Ruggie said, standing beside Jack. “!?” Yuu looked at him, shocked. Yuu didn’t expect him to help, he had worried that Ruggie would end up like the hyenas… But guess, he was wrong. “I can’t just lay around after all he said…” Ruggie growled. ‘...And I can’t just stand here doing nothing…. How could that non-magic herbivore...can still stand up?’ Ruggie thought, frustrated. ‘I have always been with Leona-san...so… I’ll show you my loyalty toward him!!’ Ruggie gritted his teeth, and got his pen ready.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><i><span class="u">A lowly hyena is going to defy me?</span></i></b>” Leona demanded. His voice was no longer normal, it sounded corrupted, like what Riddle had been through. Leona then laughed, evilly, “<b><i><span class="u">Hahahaha…. What a dumb joke,</span></i></b>” he commented. “<b><i><span class="u">Don’t think any of you will see the morning sun!!</span></i></b>” he growled, threateningly. Grimm huffed, “If we catch him, we’re gonna be in the magical shift tournament!” he exclaimed excitedly. “No holding back dazo!!” Grimm declared. Then, immediately he shot multiple blue fireballs toward Leona.</p><p> </p><p>Leona immediately repelled the fire balls, and sent a lot of sharp rocks at the group. Riddle grabbed Yuu, then casted a protection shield. Yuu looked at Leona, examining his movement, “Jack! Incoming to you!!” Yuu shouted. “No need to tell me!” Jack growled, and was able to destroy the rocks that were aimed at him and Ruggie.</p><p> </p><p>Leona roared once again, showing power into the air, “<b><i><span class="u">If I can’t overturn the world… I’ll turn it all into sand!!</span></i></b>” he declared. “<b><i><span class="u">All of the things I did… Are meaningless!!</span></i></b>” Leona growled, deadly at them. “Have you been thinking that this whole time…?” Ruggie said, trying to understand the lion. “You...never said…” he muttered. “Ruggie-senpai!” Jack called out, snapping the hyena from his confusion. “Don’t hold back and let’s bring Leona-senpai back to his senses!” Jack said, pointing his magical pen at Leona, and shot out several wind magic. Ruggie shook his head, and nodded at Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Laugh With Me!!</b>” Ruggie casted his unique magic at Leona. “<b><i><span class="u">!?</span></i></b>” Leona’s movement was stopped. Ruggie tremblingly stood straight, not moving. “Hurry up! I can’t hold him any longer!” Ruggie shouted. “Aim the glass head! And his eye!” Yuu instructed. This was the same case as Riddle’s, so the weaknesses should be the same as well, Yuu thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Cater said, and shot out water magic at Leona, trying to subside the sand storm. The lion figure attacked the group with its huge paws, and roared once again. “Jack! Can you send out your wind magic again!?” Yuu asked. “Ggrr...I think I can!” Jack answered. “Make them shaped into blades! Cut through the storm!” Yuu demanded. Jack groaned, and immediately imagined blade shaped wind. “....<b>Come out and cut through the storm!!</b>” Jack casted, and multiple wind blades, started to cut the strong sand storm.</p><p> </p><p>The wind did cut through it, but Leona was able to hold them off. “!? He repelled Jack’s magic too dazo!!” Grimm exclaimed. Jack growled, “Even though Ruggie-senpai had got him unmoved…” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s strong…!” Jack stated, worriedly, “You’re this strong but you still chose to give up…!” he shouted at Leona. Leona growled angrily, “<b><i><span class="u">Shut up!!</span></i></b>” he shouted. “<b><i><span class="u">This guy, that guy… I’ll turn you all into sand!!!</span></i></b>” Leona roared, and Ruggie’s unique magic wore off, blowing Ruggie as well. “Wo-Woaah!!” Ruggie landed hard on the ground. “Ggrr….” he sat up, looking at Leona, “....Hurry and beat Leona-san!!” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Riddle-senpai,” Yuu called out. Riddle looked at Yuu, “Do you have an idea, Yuu?” he asked, hurriedly. “....Please use your unique magic once again. Cater-senpai, Grimm.” The mentioned two turned to look at Yuu, “You two...Please aim at Leona with your most powerful magic. The lion’s head, and Leona’s eye,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Both nodded, “Okay~! Leave it to Kay-kun~” Cater winked. Grimm huffed, and grinned, “I’ll show you my moves that I have practiced these days nandazo!!” he declared. “Jack! Ruggie-senpai! Get back now, it’s gonna be a big one!” Yuu shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Jack blinked, but immediately set up a magic barrier. “<b>Off With Your Head!!</b>” Riddle casted, and a collar flew out of his staff. Riddle then also set up a barrier, and immediately both Cater and Grimm shot out their magics. “<b>Go! Piercing Gust!!</b>” Cater chanted, and a powerful gust came out. “And! <b>The Great Grimm’s Flare Burst dazo!!</b>” Grimm blew multiple fire attacks, and the gust powered the fire up! Leona was able to repel the collar, but the sudden incoming attacks, had him off guard. “<b><i><span class="u">Gaah!!!</span></i></b>”</p><p> </p><p>The whole area blew! The head of the lion started to crack more, the ink inside, the blot, pouring out… Leona bent slightly, trembling in pain. “<b><i><span class="u">...I’ll….be...the King….</span></i></b>” he murmured. Crack... Leona was able to glare at them, but it didn’t last long. The lion kneeled down harshly, his body soon overwhelmed by exhaustion. CRACK!!!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes rolled up, as he fell into the ground. Though, the ground below him, felt hot…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's survive this road to finale!! &gt;n&lt;" (I'm also trying something in this chapter, to see if it's making a changes to the feeling or not)</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 20. The Pain of Being Second!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona's past...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's go!!~~ Road to Finale &gt;O&lt;)/</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu opened his eyes, he looked around. It was...some kind of palace… He looked right to left. If this was the same like that time… “Where is Leona…” he murmured. Yuu saw people walking past, they looked like some kind of servants. Everyone had animal ears, or animal attributes. “Is this...where Leona lived…” Yuu wondered.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Tap… tap…</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu heard someone walking by, the sound of shoes footsteps. He looked up and saw Leona! He was walking toward somewhere, and Yuu followed him. Leona seemed to notice Yuu, but he didn’t care. He let the herbivore follow him.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Leona was silent for a while, but soon he spoke up, “Ever since I was born, it’s felt like there’s an immovable stone atop my head,” he stated. They then arrived at a scene, it was around dawn. Several servants gathered around, murmuring among themselves. One servant sighed, “...His Highness Farena is so bright and cheerful but…” he murmured, “Why is his younger brother, Leona-sama, so hard to please….” he grumbled.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“On top of that,” a female servant butt in, “He can use magic that can turn anything to sand… How terrifying…” she murmured, hands trembled. “Could you two shut it?” another whispered harshly, scolding the two. “What if someone heard you?” he sighed.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu noticed behind the pillars… Yuu walked closer, and saw a younger Leona, hiding from the servants. He looked down, quite. Silently clicking his tongue, and waited for the servants to go away. Leona looked at his younger self, bitterness was too visible. “If..I had been born first, I’m sure they’d sing a different tune…” he said.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“His Highness Leona is so thoughtful and an extremely formidable wizard,” he said, mimicking the servants. He smiled slightly, wishing it could be true, “Completely different from his carefree brother…” Leona glared, looking away in disgust, “But because I was born second, this is all I get…”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Everything I do gets nitpicked, they extol the first prince at the expense of the second… No matter what I do,” Leona closed his eyes, “I’ll never be the first…” he stated. Leona and Yuu walked together, through different scenes. There were times Leona studied his hardest, yet no one noticed his hard work. Then there was a scene where Leona watched his brother study to be king, but it wasn’t text, scrolls, or books. He even looked envious toward his big brother, not only his big brother, Farena, studied without text, he was taught personally by their father.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>The scenes flew past them, and the older they got, they grew more distant.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu felt a sudden gust of air, so he closed his eyes. And when he opened them, he was greeted by a scene, where Leona laid motionless on a bed. The lion boredly swinging his foot, staring at the ceiling. This Leona was the adult Leona...or maybe a bit younger than the Leona he knew.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu then heard someone run through the hallway outside, so he turned around. Yuu saw an adult lion beastman. The hair was orange, and he had a sharp yet gentle look on his face, ‘Could this be…’ Yuu wondered, eyes widened. “Leona!” Farena, called out to the lazy lion. “Why were you not present at the ceremony today?” Farena asked, voice big and deep.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Leona glanced at him, and sat up, “Ceremony?” he asked, tilting his head in thought. “Aah, that doting-parent party you threw to show off your son to the people?” he asked, though didn’t ask for an answer. Leona stood up, and huffed, “My apologies,” he said sarcastically, “It seems I fell back to sleep,” he answered.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“It’s an important day to show the people the face of their future king,” Farena explained. Yuu thought, this was too much alike… “It truly is a day to celebrate,” Leona shrugged, “It’s the day the loathed second prince forever lost his claim to the throne,” Leona bitterly said. “Don’t talk like that!” Farena said, grabbing both Leona’s shoulders.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“The first born really has it easy, huh,” Leona commented. He turned his head away from Farena, unwilling to face his brother. “Even if all you do is lazy about sleeping or singing all day, you can become king,” Leona muttered. “Leona…” Farena sighed, tapping his brother’s shoulders, “Even if you can’t become king, you are intelligent. Certainly there are things you can do for this country,” he said. Leona’s eyes twitched.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Leona brushed off Farena’s hand, spitefully glared at him, “If becoming king was something that can be achieved with intelligence, I would have no shortage of motivation,” Leona said. Leona walked away from Farena, out of his room. “Le-Leona! Wait right there, Leona!” Farena desperately tried to stop Leona from leaving him behind. But what Leona said, made Farena turn guilty. Farena sighed, and gave up on chasing his brother.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>The scene blew into sand… Yuu caught glimpses of Leona’s past, but one of them… Took his interest. Yet, he could only see a bit of them. “Why is that just because I was born a few years later… I have to go through all of this?” Leona grumbled. Then, they were surrounded by many glimpses where the savannah people whispered among themselves. The servants also whispered among each other, glancing at Leona, in fear, despise, and worry.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“No matter how hard I study everything… Learning all the magic there is in this world…” Leona kneeled down, feeling frustrated. “From the moment I was born until the day I die… I will never be seen as greater than my brother, and I will never be king…” he muttered. Yuu looked at the pitiful sight of Leona, then suddenly, they were surrounded by a flood of flames.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“This is….” Yuu knew what was going on. This fire...was like that scene… the death of Scar! If this continued, then Leona will-! Yuu tried to reach Leona, but the lion was far below him. Yuu was stopped by the searing hot flames, he needed to get Leona back up, or else… The blot would kill him.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Why was I born as the second prince?” Leona mumbled. “Why will I forever be barred from being number one?” The fire started to rage wildly. “Why?” “Leona!!” “Why?... Why!?” Leona desperately looked for the answer, but couldn’t find one. “Life is...unfair…” he muttered out.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Leona then grew smaller, kneeling on the ground, blankly. Numbly, Leona accepted the fire, but- “Leona!!” Yuu shouted, protecting Leona from the fire. It was hot, but Yuu didn’t get any injury. “!?.... Why….” Leona asked, blankly, with a childish voice. Yuu looked at him, pitifully, “Don’t give me that look!” Leona shouted, pushing Yuu away. Yuu stood up, though he changed his face into a stern and somewhat angry look.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“...You said you could never be number one…” Yuu muttered. “But...have you seen it from someone else’s point of view?” Yuu asked. Leona blinked, then looked at Yuu, confused. Yuu turned, a scene from one of Leona’s memories showed up. Leona stood up, looking at the scene, unfamiliar about it.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>There they saw the savannah’s slum, and there were 2 people in that scene, One stood up, wearing a cloak hiding his face, looking down at the other person below them. The one that laid down, was Ruggie. Ruggie looked scrawny, and beat up. The cloaked person was silent for a bit, then pulled out a bag of something, and threw it in front of Ruggie.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Ruggie looked at the person, puzzled. But the cloaked person just walked away, leaving the hyena. Ruggie opened the bag, and it was full of fresh animal meat cuts. Ruggie’s eyes brightened, and took the bag. For a second, he looked at where the stranger left. Nodding his head, silently thanking them, and ran toward a house later on.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Leona’s eyes widened, “This is…” he muttered. Yuu huffed, “Even if your country won’t accept you as king… Someone else did,” he stated. The scene vanished, and there were figures of the Savanaclaw students, and on the center of them, was Ruggie, grinning cheekily at Leona.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu looked at the group, then at Leona, “You aren’t the world’s number one... but you’re someone’s number one,” he stated. Leona was hesitant for a bit, then Yuu slapped his back, causing the lion pain. Leona glared at Yuu, but Yuu just grinned, “Go now! They’re waiting for you,” he said.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“....Cheeky herbivore,” Leona muttered, then walked toward the Savanaclaw group. Growing back to his adult form again, walking proudly with the group.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Wake up!” “....Huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did some last minutes changes with this chapter, since Spoiler, I wanna keep where Yuu comfort the characters' past self where they are being a child. So that Yuu would fit the character of a nanny UwU Do you guys started to notice what my Yuu might be based on~?</p>
<p>And thank you for always supporting the series~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 21. Magical Shift Tournament!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magical Shift Tournament....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last 2 chapters r gonna be a bit longer! So please enjoy ^^~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes started to adjust with his surroundings, and Leona realized that he was laying on the ground. “Finally! You’re awake!” Grimm grinned, happily. Ruggie kneeled beside Leona looking a bit worried, but Leona sat up slowly, holding his numb skull. “We weren’t sure what to do if you stayed passed out like that dazo!” Grimm stated, his paws on his hips.</p>
<p>“Now then,” Grimm glared at Leona, “Go ahead and confess that all of the accidents were part of your plan,” he demanded. Leona blinked, “What…” looking a bit surprised, “What did you say?”</p>
<p>“Kingscholar-kun,” came a voice, calling Leona out. Leona groaned, knowing whose was this. He turned, and looked up to see the looming figure of Crowley in front of him. “You fell into an overblot rampage due to being consumed by blot and negative energy,” Crowley solemnly stated. “Do you not remember?” the crow asked. Leona’s eyes tremblingly widened, memories flew back to him, “I...went on a rampage...:” he muttered, in disbelief. “Overblot…? You’re kidding….” he mumbled more.</p>
<p>“More importantly!” Grimm interrupted, “The Magical Shift Tournament is about to begin ,” he exclaimed panickedly. Yuu opened his eyes as well, he was in Riddle’s hold. Guess he had passed out earlier huh….</p>
<p>“Yuu!” Riddle exclaimed, relieved to see the non-magic had woken up. “Aaahh I’m so glad~! Yuu-chan!” Cater smiled, relieved as well. “...Where’s...Leona?” Yuu asked. Riddle turned his head, and Yuu followed his gaze, seeing Leona being scolded by a panicked Grimm. “If you don’t confess, we can’t get our reward and play in the tournament dazo!” Grimm demanded, hurriedly.</p>
<p>Leona looked at the furball, pissed, but more confused, “Huuuh?” he groaned. “What’re you talking ‘bout?” he asked. Jack stepped in, kneeled beside him, “These guys went after you in order to get permission from the Headmaster to play in the Magical Shift Tournament,” he explained. Ruggie blinked and looked at Grimm, disbelieved, “Eeh!? You did it just for that?” he asked. Grimm glared at Ruggie, “Just for that!?” Grimm exclaimed angrily. “In that case, you went around injuring people ‘just for that’ as well dazo!!” he stated, pointing at Ruggie. Ruggie flinched, “A-ahh....T-That’s…” well he can’t argue with that, “...Right..I guess,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Then it’s safe to assume that the series of accidents around campus were all your dorm’s doing?” Crowley asked, to confirm things. Leona sighed heavily, Riddle helped Yuu stand up, but Yuu looked at the lion, hoping he won’t… “...Yeah,” Leona answered, “That’s right,” he added.</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, “I understand,” then he looked at Leona, “Then, first of all, Savanaclaw dorm is disqualified from this year’s tournament,” he announced. “And, for further punishment will be decided after I have discussed it with those you’ve injured. Is that clear?” Crowley explained, and asked. Leona grumbled, but nodded anyway, “I get it,” he said. Ruggie and Jack looked down, a bit disappointed, but that’s what they deserved.</p>
<p>“Headmaster, please wait a moment,” Riddle came to them, with Yuu. Crowley looked at Riddle, puzzled. “Rosehearts-kun?” he nodded, asking what Riddle needed. Riddle turned, to see the injured students gathered around, approaching closer. Crowley obviously noticed them, “And you all are…” Trey, Jamil, and the other injured students nodded at Crowley, silently greeting him. “Yes,” Riddle nodded, “They are all the victims in these accidents,” he stated.</p>
<p>“Headmaster,” Trey called out, “As the victims, we have a request to ask of you,” he said. “Could you perhaps refrain from disqualifying Savanaclaw and have them play in the tournament?” he asked. The Savanaclaw and Crowley looked at them, surprised by that request, “What did you say?” Crowley asked, not believing his ears, “In other words...You’re forgiving them…?” he asked again. Ruggie looked at them, “You guys….” he said.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Jamil said, “We’re not forgiving them...:” he answered. Trey smiled, “If Savanaclaw didn’t play, then we can’t get some revenge,” he explained. “E-Eh?” Yuu looked at Trey, surprised, Ruggie and Jack even surprised, “E-Eeeh!?” Ruggie let out. “Revenge, you say?” Jack repeated.</p>
<p>Riddle closed his eyes, “Personal squabbles involving magic are prohibited on campus,” he stated. Trey then smirked, “If it’s Magical Shift, it’s a well respected sport, right?” he asked. “However, it’s also known as a field where you can have an all out magical battle… You know,” he added. ‘Ahah…. That’s like when Leona bullied Grimm and the others…’ Yuu thought inwardly, awkwardly. “Yeah…” a Heartslabyul’s senior said, “I won’t get any closure if I don’t get at least one hit on you guys,” he said, glaring at Ruggie.</p>
<p>The Pomefiore’s senior also stepped in, “Time for battle!” he declared, and threw off his glove, “Pick up the glove!” he demanded. …. Okay he shall officially be dubbed as ‘Glove-senpai’, Yuu thought. Jamil huffed, and smirked, “I don’t really know what’s going on, but Savanaclaw looks to be in worse shape than all of us,” he stated.</p>
<p>“Since we know who the culprit is, I think getting rid of our grudge with a game of magical shift is rather convenient,” Trey explained. Cater then smirked at Leona, looking at the lion from behind Trey, “Leona-kun~ Didn’t you say something before~?” he teasingly asked. “About how during the game, you can use any attacks without violating the rules~” he reminded them. Riddle sighed, looking a bit unpleasant, “Normally, it would be off with your head for using our traditions to settle personal grudges, but…” he closed his eyes, “This is what Trey and the others wish. I’ll turn a blind eye this once,” he stated firmly.</p>
<p>Crowley sighed, “I understand how you all must be feeling,” he said. “However,” Crowley shook his head, “I’m not sure whether or not Savanaclaw can be in the tournament like this… Especially Kingscholar-kun,” Crowley looked at Leona, “Can you even stand right now?” he asked. Leona huffed, then chuckled, then, “Hahahahaha!!!” he laughed heartily. “Don’t underestimate me, Crowley,” he grinned slightly. Leona then stood up slowly, a bit wobbly, but he could stand straight, “I could take on some wounded herbivores in my sleep,” he smiled, looking at the accidents’ victims.</p>
<p>Jamil huffed, “Those are some big words,” he stated, smiling as well. Leona huffed, “I have zero intention of apologizing,” he stated. “If that’s what you want, then force me to, on the field,” he challenged them.</p>
<p>“There you have it, headmaster,” Trey said. “Are you alright with this?” he asked politely. Crowley looked a bit surprised, but sighed, “Goodness…” he said. “I’m such a fool for thinking you all had a heartfelt speech…” he stated, holding his mask. “Very well then,” he nodded, agreeing to their wish. “I shall allow Savanaclaw to play in the tournament as planned,” he declared. “As the headmaster, I’d also like to avoid having something like this be broadcast to the world on the day of the tournament,” he muttered. Yuu heard that tho! “Wha-!? Aren’t you being the bad guy here, teach!?” he shouted, pointing at Crowley angrily.</p>
<p>Crowley quickly turned his away, avoiding Yuu’s glare, then cleared his throat, “Well then, the audiences are waiting for all the players to present themselves. Better get ready,” he quickly said, wearing a smile. Yuu narrowed his eyes at Crowley, pissedfully committing a murder inside his head.</p>
<p>Leona smiled, “Then, I should get going-” he tried to walk, but stopped. Ruggie had punched the side of Leona’s stomach, not hard, but not lightly too. “Gugh! Ow….” Leona groaned, holding the side of his stomach. Ruggie glared at him, “...Just so you know, I haven’t forgiven you or anything,” he said. Leona sighed, he knew Ruggie wouldn’t forgive him that easy when he tried to kill him earlier, “Aah, is that so,” he said. “But...how to put this?...” Ruggie sighed.</p>
<p>He looked at Leona, whose figure seemed to be frail, and… That’s not what Leona is. “I never want to see you make a miserable face like that again, so I think,” Ruggie said, shaking his head. Ruggie took a hold of his magical pen, “The arrogant smirk you usually have suits you much better…” he said, smiling cheekily. “Like this!” then swung his magical pen at Leona, “There! <b>Laugh With Me!</b>”</p>
<p>Leona took the spell, unprepared about that. He wouldn’t expect that Ruggie dared to use his unique magic to him, so he fell for the hyena’s spell. “Ow ow! Wah dah hell! Raffie!!” Leona grinned, following Ruggie’s face. Ruggie grinned, “Shishishi! Ay, awayz wanted to traye dis onse oh nyou!” he said, not letting his grin down. He moved like Leona, and Leona was forced to follow his movement due to Ruggie’s magic. “Stahp it! Righ nahw!!” Leona demanded. He might be angry, but seeing him all grinny like that, didn’t make him that intimidating.</p>
<p>Jack looked at the seniors being all silly, “Just what are you all doing…” He then huffed, and smiled slightly. This was the Savanaclaw he wanted to be with, finally… Yuu stood by himself, after Riddle insisted to carry him, which obviously Yuu declined politely. He noticed the smile on Jack’s face, and grinned, “I see someone’s smiling happily~” he said, teasingly. Jack jolted, and looked away embarrassedly, “I-I’m not smiling or anything!” he said. Ah...the Tsundere line again… Yuu thought awkwardly.</p>
<p>Then again, if it wasn’t them that helped him, he wouldn’t have his dream dorm. Jack dropped the act, and smiled anyway. “You guys really came through for us,” he said, “Thanks to you, I can give it my all too,” Jack stated, nodding a gratitude at Yuu. Riddle smiled, seeing the seriousness of Jack, he really looked forward going against the wolf, “From here on out, we’re opponents. We won’t hold back,” he declared, pridefully. Jack grinned, “Wouldn’t have it any other way!” he said.</p>
<p>Though, is someone forgetting something?</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Headmaster,” Grimm called out to Crowley, “We found the culprit just like you asked dazo!” he stated. “Now, you’re gonna let us play in the tournament like you promised, right!?” he asked, enthusiastically. “Eh!?” Crowley looked at Grimm, shocked. Yuu narrowed his eyes, “A-Ahh…. I did promise you that,” Crowley muttered, with a low voice. “It’s most definitely impossible, we’ve already announced the tournament line up. What should we do about this?” Crowley said quickly. Yuu sighed, and pinched his temple, ‘I thought so….’</p>
<p>“EEEEHHH!!!!” Grimm looked at the bird masked, “That’s cruel dazo! Scammer nandazo!!” Grimm cried out, loudly. Grimm gritted his teeth, “I’m gonna light your lying butt on fire!” Grimm inhaled, fire started to crackle in his mouth, “Ffffgnaaaa~~~!!” Crowley pulled his hands up, “Wait wait wait! Pause in your light things on fire!” he said, smiling nervously.</p>
<p>“I’ll come up with an idea. Hmmmm hmmm….” Crowley thought for a minute, his fingers on his chin, humming in thought. Then, Crowley flicked his finger, “I know!” like someone just got an idea, “How about playing in a special exhibition match?” he suggested. “It will be like the opening act before the main event. I’m sure you’ll be able to show off!” he explained. Grimm’s ears twitched, at the mention of show off. “Show off!?” Grimm repeated. “Why yes, of course,” Crowley smiled.</p>
<p>Grimm grinned, “As long as I can show off, I’m okay with anything dazo!” he said. “Hooray~! I’m gonna get a bunch of scouts after everyone sees my greatness on TV nandazo!” Grimm declared. Yuu huffed, smiled slightly, but… Wait. “What about the extra team members you promised, sir?” Yuu asked. “Extra members…” Crowley repeated, looking at Yuu, puzzled. “Ah! Eeh...what to do…” he muttered.</p>
<p>“And we need a team for you to play against, maybe I can get a staff team together…” he muttered silently. But Grimm’s ears caught this, “Ffgna!? Did you forget that too dazo!?” Yuu blinked, noticing his two Heartslabyul friends, got their ears twitching at the mention of ‘needing members’. “We heard everything,” Ace said, smirking with Deuce. “Geez...you guys showed up late,” Yuu murmured.</p>
<p>Deuce smirked, looking at the Ramshackle duo, “For the extra members, we’ll take those spots,” he declared. Riddle looked at them, bewilderedly, “What are you saying?” he asked. “Aren’t both of you on team Heartslabyul?” he asked again, logically thinking that they would side with their dorm.</p>
<p>Ace smiled, “There’s no rule that says you can’t join another dorm’s team, right~” he casually said. Trey huffed a laugh, “Haha~ I’ve never thought about it before, but when you say it like that, I guess that’s right,” he said. “What’s that? Sounds like fun!” Cater said, smiling excitedly, “I wanna join Yuu-chan’s team too~” he said. “Cater, you’re our regular member, no!?” Riddle scolded him. Cater playfully clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“Just cheering for seniors from the side would be boring,” Ace explained, “No matter what, I want to participate in the play,” he stated. Deuce flinched, “I-I’m not like him!” he said, trying to look good, “I purely want to help out my dear friends!” he stated. Yuu huffed, “Deuce, you’re bad at lying y’know,” he commented.</p>
<p>“If it’s an opponent you’re looking for, Savanaclaw will take you on,” Jack stated, and it seemed their little silly moment had ended. Leona groaned in pain, and Ruggie grinning in satisfaction. “Ffgna? You guys will?” Grimm asked. “Would you rather play against the teacher team?” Jack asked. “What’s this?” Ace smirked, “You’re actually a nice guy, aren’t ya?” he said, teasingly. “D-Don’t get the wrong idea!” Jack said, looking away flushed, “I just don’t want to be indebted to you!” he explained.</p>
<p>“You’re fine with that, seniors?” Jack asked, looking at Ruggie and Leona. Ruggie sighed heavily,  “...We’re already about to keel over, but you want to throw on one more game? Jack-kun, you’re a demon…” he stated. Leona groaned, “What a pain...Whatever, just come at us all at once, damn herbivores,” he stated. Ruggie smiled at Leona’s enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Even if it’s just an exhibition, it’s still a match. Be prepared,” Leona stated, smirking at them. “Pheww…” Crowley let out a relieved breath. “What a relief. I was about to get another three hours long lecture from Trein-sensei…” he muttered. “Your team has gathered 4 players. All you need is 3 more, then you can play!” Crowley smiled at Yuu. “You’re not gonna help us there!?” Yuu muttered loudly. “Hey, it’s still not enough!?” Grimm grumbled. “We even got people from another dorm to join us…!” the furball muttered angrily.</p>
<p>Yuu hummed, thinking for a way to get 3 members. “Why are there only 2 people in our dorm dazo!?” Grimm wondered loudly. Yuu blinked, and smiled, “Aren’t there more people who live with us?” he said, smiling confidently. Grimm looked at him, then hummed in thought, “...Ah! That’s right!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Dorm residents are those who live in the dorm, nandazo?” Grimm wondered. “Well, speaking roughly, that’s right,” Ace answered. “Then! There are more than just the two of us living in the Ramshackle dorm!” Grimm stated. Yuu nodded, “The ghosts! They said they used to play Magift 90 years ago,” Yuu stated. Crowley looked at them, bewilderedly, “Eh? You’re going to enter the ghosts as the other players!?” he asked, in disbelief.</p>
<p>“They said they were pretty good back in the day, so this is great nandazo!” Grimm stated. Then off he ran, “I’ll go get them!” he cheered. “Yahooo! I’m gonna be on TV dazo~!” he sang loudly. Yuu laughed, seeing the silly act of Grimm.</p>
<p>“Geez...Does anything go…” Jack muttered. “Can having ghosts as our opponent, we could play properly?” he wondered. “Well, isn’t that fine?” Ace said. “Yuu may be playing, but he can’t use magic,” he stated. “Somehow I realized I’m going to be on TV, and now I’m nervous,” Deuce mumbled. “Well then, let us head back to the stadium…” Crowley announced. “But before that,” he said.</p>
<p>“Everyone, did somebody see a black rock drop somewhere around here?” he asked. Yuu blinked, and looked at Crowley. “Eh? Black rock?” Ace asked. “Is it something headmaster dropped?” Deuce asked. “Ah no…” Crowley said, “If you don’t see it, then it’s fine. Now then, let’s hurry to the coliseum,” he said. “Before that,” Riddle said, looking at Yuu. “Yuu, how’s your arm?” he asked. Yuu blinked, ah yeah...his arm almost got dissolved earlier.</p>
<p>“It’s fine now, I don’t feel any pain anymore-” Yuu smiled, waving his arm that was almost destroyed. But when he looked at his arm completely fine, everyone even he himself was shocked. “Wooah! This is amazing! Even light magic could heal something like that, huh,” Yuu said, eyes sparkled looking at his now fine arm. “We-Well, if you’re fine…” Riddle muttered. Then blinked, looking a bit worried, while the others looked at the arm like it was a blessing.</p>
<p>‘Light magic...no matter how strong the user is, it wouldn’t heal that kind of wound that easily…’ Riddle thought to himself. Leona also looked at the arm, eyes narrowed. He may feel a bit guilty, but the lion has the same thought as the red haired junior.</p>
<p>Jack smiled, seeing Yuu was fine. “Yuu, let’s go,” he called out. Yuu nodded, “Off to the Magical Shift Tournament!” he declared, then marched with his first year friends he had made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone had changed into their PE uniform, and the match was about to begin.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah,” The announcer tested the mic, then said, “We’re very sorry for the wait! But now, let the Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament begin! First off, we have a special Exhibition Match to open up the tournament!” The crowd started to cheer, “We have the all OG, Savanaclaw dorm! VS! A newly established dorm, came hand in hand with Heartslabyul’s newcomers! The Ramshackle Dorm!” The players entered the stadium, Yuu was obviously nervous, along with Deuce. “Wow...a lot of people watching…” Yuu muttered.</p>
<p>“For the first time in history! We have our special students, a non-magic student and a monster student to play in Magift! I wonder how it will go!? How will the newcomer play!? And even they have ghosts as their players as well!! This is very much exciting!” the announcer said.</p>
<p>Ace pulled out his magical pen, everyone was ready, “It’s time to make you pay for before!” Ace declared, pointing at Leona and Ruggie. Jack cracked his fists, “Alright. Gimme all you got,” he grinned. Deuce nervously looked around, “A-Are...the cameras already rolling?” he muttered. Ruggie cackled seeing the nervous Deuce and Yuu, “Shishishi! Is now really the time to be worried about cameras?” he wondered.</p>
<p>“Ffgnaa~~!! I’m gonna show the entire world my true power dazo!” Grimm declared. Leona smirked, “I’m your opponent. You won’t have it easy,” he stated. Yuu smiled, then with Grimm, they got their broom out, “We’re also won’t go down easily!” he declared. When the signal roared in the arena, everyone got into their position. Ramshackle got the first disk, and charged forward. Ace took the disk with his magic, Deuce let out multiple fire magics, trying to defend Ace. Ruggie rode his broom, trying to steal the disk, but Ace threw it at Yuu, which the non-magic caught it. Yuu then passed it at Grimm, but Jack jumped in, and stole it!</p>
<p>“Ace! Run back and steal it!” Yuu instructed. “No need to tell me twice!” Ace ran back, but seeing the wolf ran faster than him, so Ace shot out his wind magic, curved and knocked the disk away from Jack, “What the-!?” Jack exclaimed. Yuu caught the disk mid air, and noticed Ruggie was charging at him. When Ruggie was about to shoot out his magic, Jerry surprised Ruggie by popping right in front of him. “Boo!!” “Eeh!?” Ruggie flinched, and stopped. “Th-That’s even allowed!?” he exclaimed, disbelieved.</p>
<p>Yuu passed the disk to Deuce, but Leona stole it, and shot the disk from afar into their goal! One point for Savanaclaw.</p>
<p>Second round then began, it was the Savanaclaw started first, but soon Grimm took their disk, and charged forward. “Ace! Deuce! You guys got my back, kay!?” Grimm grinned. “Tch...Ordering us like that…” Ace complied anyway though. So he shot out multiple fires at the Savanaclaw players, while Deuce casted a protective shield. Harvey followed Grimm from behind, in case someone decided to steal their disk. When they were near the Savanaclaw’s goal, Grimm shot out his blue fire, and blasted the disk into their goal!</p>
<p>“Keh hehehe! I’m standing out all over the place, nandazo~!” he said. Ruggie sighed, “You don’t hold back against the injured, huh!” he grumbled. Yuu playfully stretched out his tongue at them, “At least you’re not magic-less,” he said, teasingly. Ruggie gritted his teeth, glaring at Yuu slightly.</p>
<p>“Heh,” Leona huffed, “Hey, Ruggie. Keep playing like you’re tired for now,” he ordered. “Jack, run them around for a bit then counter when you have the chance,” he instructed. “!” Jack’s tail wagged a bit, “Roger!!” he said.</p>
<p> “Guys! Don’t be fooled, okay!” Yuu said. “We may have more honest opponents, but Leona won’t go down without little tricks,” he grinned, nervously looking at Leona. “Roger that!” Ace answered.</p>
<p>The third round then began! Ace took the disk, and charged forward. Yuu flew up again, but felt slightly light headed. He shook his head, trying to focus again. Deuce saw that Jack was going to mess with their formation, so he held the wolf with his new summoning spell, chains. “<b>Come forth! Chains!</b>” he casted, and chains started to wrap around Jack. “Geh-!? Since when you can do that!?” Grimm asked, surprised. Deuce huffed, proudly, “Been practicing that for a while now!” he stated.</p>
<p>Ace grinned then shot the disk from afar, like how Leona did. “Alright! Our second goal!” he declared. Leona huffed, and grinned irritatedly, “Huh. Not bad,” he commented. “But while you’re celebrating, we’ll take that point right back,” he declared. Yuu landed for a bit, he wanted to change place first, though his sight started to get hazy. “Fufufu! Before you can do that,” Grimm grinned.</p>
<p>Then the signal for the next round roared again, “Get a load of my super long shot dazo!” he declared. With his magic, Grimm’s trident tail spinned, and the disk spinned as well, like crazy! “I call it… The Great Grimm Hurricane!!” Grimm shouted, then when he was about to shoot it out-</p>
<p>The disk flew toward Yuu instead!</p>
<p>“Guah-!” Yuu let out, feeling sheer pain on his temple. He then fell backward, and passed out…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 22. In Peace Once Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savanaclaw Finale...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally we're here! xDD</p>
<p>Please enjoy this last chapter of the Savanaclaw Arc ^^~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the back of the coliseum, Diasomnia was preparing for their match. A certain horned man watched the television, which broadcasted the exhibition match. The man was silent for a bit, then Lilia came up to him, “Malleus, is something caught your interest?” he asked.</p>
<p>Malleus turned to look at Lilia, “...Not in particular,” he answered. “Is that so?” Lilia then smiled, “It is a relief to be informed about their plan, don’t you think,” he said. “Even if we didn’t know about this, we would still be fine for the match,” Lilia stated. Malleus nodded, then seeing something on the television, his body flinched a bit. Lilia noticed this, and looked at the television as well.</p>
<p>“Oh my, Yuu got down,” Lilia exclaimed, eyes widened a bit. “I can’t really blame him there. His arm also almost got destroyed by that Leona earlier,” Lilia said. “Destroyed, you say?” Malleus asked. “It was his unique magic. Silver had tried to hold the shape, well I didn’t think Yuu would be able to play,” Lilia sighed. “Silver informed me that Yuu was immediately healed, but that can’t be right… Silver was surprised to see that the wounds were already closed,” he explained. Malleus was silent for a bit, then walked toward the door of their changing room. “Ma-Malleus?” Lilia called out.</p>
<p>Lilia followed the taller student, “Where are you going?” he asked. “...I wanted to check on that child of man,” Malleus answered. Then used a teleportation magic, and vanished right in front of Lilia. “...Wait, what?” Lilia let out, confusedly.</p>
<p>Malleus arrived at the infirmary, and waited for Ace, Deuce, and Grimm to get out of the room. He went inside, seeing that the room was still empty, and only Yuu laid unconsciously on one of the beds. Malleus looked at the sleeping face of Yuu’s, tracing his fingers lightly on his bandaged arm. He assumed that this was the arm that Kingscholar almost destroyed, according to Lilia.</p>
<p>“Pitiful,” Malleus commented. “A human like you shouldn’t have worried for the well-being of a great fae like me. Yet, your warning was on point. I was shocked to see Rosehearts visited Diasomnia dorm last night to warned us about Kingscholar’s plan,” he sighed.</p>
<p>Malleus saw that Yuu’s arm started to crack, turning into sand. He closed his eyes, and from his index finger, green light soon surrounded the cracks on Yuu’s arm, “<b>May today’s pain be forgotten. Return to the state of your yesterday,</b>” he chanted. Then soon, the crack disappeared, and his arm was fine once again. Malleus then examined Yuu’s temple, seeing the reddish purple bruise, he also put his fingers on the bruise, and lightly chanted once again.</p>
<p>The bruise then vanished, as if it wasn’t there. Yuu then snored lightly, storing back his energy. Malleus traced his finger on Yuu’s face, admiring the soft figure in front of him. “...I thank you for warning me,” he silently said.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Yuu groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, he was in the infirmary, but the room was dark already. “Oh, Yuu! You’re finally awake dazo!” Grimm exclaimed, happily. Yuu looked at Grimm, who sat on his chest, “What..happened…” he groaned.</p>
<p>“You passed out in the fourth round of our match, right after the match started, Grimm nailed you in the head with the disk. Do you not remember?” Ace explained. Yuu blinked, seeing Ace, Deuce, and Jack sat around him. He groaned, and sat up slowly. “...I feel a bit dizzy…” he murmured. “Huh...but my head isn’t hurting,” Yuu exclaimed. “The nurse said your wound had healed,” Deuce explained. “Though, he didn’t know who had chanted a healing spell on you,” he added. “Is that so?” Yuu asked, blinking confusedly.</p>
<p>“I was trying to score with a super long shot~” Grimm stated, not feeling sorry though! Jack sighed, “It’s because newbies shouldn’t try stuff like that,” he stated, slightly scolding Grimm. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re awake,” Deuce said, smiling at Yuu.</p>
<p>“You didn’t wake up for so long, so we were worried if we’d get blame if you didn’t,” he explained. “Huh, saving yourself from the guilt trip, aren’t you?” Yuu said. “Though, that is going to be a record,” Ace commented. “You slept so long that the closing ceremony had long over and they’ve already started dismantling the venue,” he explained. Yuu sighed, “...I missed a lot, huh,” he said.</p>
<p>“Ah, how did Savanaclaw do?” Yuu asked, looking at Jack. “Tch...Those guys seriously aimed for us and not the disk,” Yuu heard Leona's voice from the bed beside him. So he perked, and saw Leona and Ruggie laid down, unable to move. “The winner is Diasomnia dorm,” Leona said. Ruggie groaned, moved his arms and positioned them behind his head, “Uuughh~...In the end we didn’t stand a chance, huh…”he said.</p>
<p>“The other dorms were all a mess so this year’s tournament was the worst,” Ruggie declared, lazily. “Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai,” Jack exclaimed, turning around, looking at them, “You’re finally awake,” he said.</p>
<p>“Tch…” Leona clicked his tongue, irritatedly, “I can’t believe that I’m using an infirmary bed for something other than a nap,” he stated. “Hey hey, an infirmary bed isn’t your dorm bed, though,” Yuu stated, awkwardly. “The fact that not a single student from Diasomnia is in here, really ticks me off…” Ruggie growled.</p>
<p>“I heard the rumors, but,” Ace sighed, “Diasomnia’s dorm head is stupidly strong,” he said. “Yeah…” Deuce nodded, “It was something else. If you saw, you would surely be surprised, Yuu,” he said, looking at Yuu. “Heh~ He’s really that strong, huh,” Yuu commented. “Imagining going against him, and not winning, I totally get why,” Ace said, shivers went down on his spine. Jack huffed, “No one can win if they give up before they even try,” he stated.</p>
<p>“I’m, definitely going to beat Diasomnia next year,” Jack declared, determinedly. “Without using underhanded tactics, only my own strength!” he stated. Leona huffed, “Underhanded tactics also require one’s own strength, y’know,” he stated. Yuu looked at him blankly, “You really don’t learn your lesson, do you?” he commented. Leona huffed, and smirked, “What do you mean by lesson, huh? There’s no need for me to learn anything new, herbivore,” he commented.</p>
<p>“I gave my all this year. And I’ll just give it my all again next year, in order to win,” Leona declared. “Shishishi! As expected Leona-san! That’s what we like to hear~!” Ruggie cackled. “Good grief,” Jack sighed, ruffling his hair, “Now I’m already worried about next year…” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Next year too, I’m gonna be in the tournament for real dazo!” Grimm declared. “We’ve gotta do our best to make sure we get a spot on the team next year, too!” Deuce declared as well. “You’re right,” Ace nodded, “I don’t wanna stand out for being a dumb like this year,” he said, smiling cheekily.</p>
<p>“Aah! Uncle! I finally found you!”</p>
<p>Came a childish voice from the infirmary door. A child with bright brown hair, came running toward them. “Hm? Who’s this kid dazo?” Grimm wondered. Yuu blinked, ‘Isn’t this kid…’ “Leona-ojitan!” the child stood beside Leona’s bed. Leona responsively backed away, “Ah...damn it. The loud one came…” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Leona-...Oji...tan?” Jack looked at the kid, bewilderedly. “This furball here is my brother’s son, Cheka………” Leona explained shortly, with a long pause. “....My nephew,” he said. “Ne-!.....Nephew!!!???” Everyone except Yuu shouted in unison. “Then, that means…” Ruggie looked at Cheka, “He’s the one who’s next in line for the throne…” he muttered. “Uncle, your match was so cool!” Cheka said, bouncing slightly.</p>
<p>“Next time when you’re home, you’ve gotta teach me magical shift, kay!” Cheka said, with pleading eyes. Leona pushed Cheka’s face away for a bit, “I got it-! I got it already! So don’t go shouting in my ear,” Leona grumbled.</p>
<p>“You! Where are your bodyguards?” Leona looked at Cheka, “They’re probably losing their minds looking for you,” he stated. “I couldn’t wait to see uncle, so I left them behind~ Hehe,” Cheka giggled. “Uh….uumm… So the root of all Leona-senpai’s pain is…” Jack started, unable to finish his words. “...This kid?” Yuu tilted his head, looking at Leona. “Plus, he’s really attached to him dazo…” Grimm stated, looking a bit shocked.</p>
<p>“Shut up….” Leona groaned. He still felt eyes on him, “...Stop staring at me!” he shouted. Cheka bounced slightly, “Hey hey, Uncle! When are you coming home?” he asked. “Next week? After that?” he then bounced and sat on Leona’s stomach, “Ah, have you read my letters?” Cheka asked again, moving closer. Leona groaned, “I’ve told you already. I’ll go home on holida- !? Hey! Don’t sit on my stomach!” Leona shouted, only realizing that Cheka sat on his stomach.</p>
<p>“H-He just casually sat on Leona-senpai’s stomach!?” Jack exclaimed, more shocked. Ruggie couldn’t hold it anymore, “Pfft-... Hahaha!! This is really rich!” he laughed. “So this is why Leona-san never wants to go home, huh~” he teasingly said. Cheka looked at them, blinking innocently, “You all...Uncle’s friends?” he asked, tilting his head. Ace also couldn’t hold it anymore, “Pfft-... Hehehehe~ yep yep, we’re your uncle’s friends. Isn’t that right, Leona-Ojitan~?” he mockingly teased the lion.</p>
<p>“O-Ojitan-...” Ruggie tried to hold his laugh, but couldn’t, “Hahahaha! Ow ow ow! It hurts to laugh~!” Ruggie said, holding the side of his stomach. Leona gritted his teeth, “You bastards stop laughing! I’ll remember this later!!” Leona shouted, threateningly. Though, no one was afraid of his threats. Yuu though, even if he wanted to laugh, he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Ah! You’re the mister from earlier!” Cheka exclaimed, looking at Yuu. “Huh… Where did you meet this herbivore?” Leona asked, tired of the others making fun of him. “That mister saved me from a crowd of running people!” Cheka excitedly explained. Leona blinked, eyes widened a bit, “Mister is really fast! Thank you for saving me!” Cheka said, smiling excitedly at Yuu. Then everyone stopped laughing, feeling a heavy air surrounding them.</p>
<p>“...Your welcome,” Yuu smiled slightly at Cheka. “I’m glad you’re okay, Cheka-kun,” he said. “Mister, mister! Tell me your name please! When I grow up later, I wanna be just as fast and strong like you!” Cheka said, climbing down from Leona’s stomach. “I’m Yuu,” Yuu said, trying to get the mood up a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, Cheka left, looking for one of his servants, while Ace, Deuce, Grimm, and Jack went out to buy drinks from the vending machine. Leaving the injured.</p>
<p>“......Did you save Cheka...from us?” Leona asked. “...I knew it was bound to happen,” Yuu said. “There are reasons why I wanted to stop you all,” Yuu said, looking solemnly at the mastermind of the accidents. “Not just from an order of the headmaster.... I also...wanted to stop the worst possible outcome from these incidents,” Yuu explained. He couldn’t say that Leona reminded him of some fictional character from his world, and he knew what the destiny that character met.</p>
<p>“...Well, I guess...Thank you for saving us from killing a child, then…” Ruggie said. Yuu sighed, “....only the campus knew who was the real mastermind behind these accidents, but be glad that only few knew about your nephew, Leona,” Yuu said. Leona’s eyes twitched, but he couldn’t utter a word. Yuu looked at him, “From now on… Just be you I guess… you’re already someone’s number one anyway,” he said, trying to lift the mood.</p>
<p>Leona blinked, then looked at Yuu. The lion stared at Yuu for a minute or so, the said human just looked at him, puzzled. “.....” Leona then turned away. Ruggie watched how the two interact, and was left confused by Leona's sudden weird behavior.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Yuu was able to return that night, and rest peacefully at the Ramshackle dorm. He then started a bath after dinner, while Grimm laid resting on the bed. Grimm looked around, grinning to himself, “Yuu is...not here? In the bath, huh?” he mumbled to himself. But seeing that the furball was alone in the bedroom, he giggled to himself, “Hee hee! Then… It’s my long awaited time~!” he whispered excitedly.</p>
<p>From his fur pocket (if there was any), Grimm pulled out a black rock, “I snagged it from the Savanaclaw dorm without anyone noticing, but…” Grimm examined the rock for a bit, “If this isn’t actually a candy, then what is this?” he wondered, but shrugged.</p>
<p>“Whatever! The great me found this first, so it’s mine nandazo!” he declared, “Time to dig in~!” Then Grimm ate the whole thing in one bite. “Hhmm~” humming in delight, Grimm savored the rock. “This got a mature taste with a unique bitterness, and a little bit of spice that makes my tongue tingle nandazo~!” he described it.</p>
<p>“Unable to taste things like this, such a waste on humans~” Grimm stated, grinning to himself. Then Grimm yawned, stretching his arms and back. “...I’m always sleepy after I’m full nandazo...Mmm….” Grimm mumbled, then drifted himself to sleep on Yuu’s bed, beside the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, Yuu wasn’t that tired to sleep yet. So he decided to have a night walk around the dorm, then get to sleep.</p>
<p>Yuu put on his jacket, and walked outside his bath. The sky was clear, stars were sparkling everywhere. He rubbed his cold arms, to keep himself warm. When suddenly, flickers of green lights suddenly appeared. “Good evening, child of man,” came a tall man from the lights, and then the lights disappeared.</p>
<p>“Tsunotarou!” Yuu exclaimed, feeling relieved that the horned man was okay. The human went closer toward the older student, “You’re okay,” Yuu stated. Tsunotarou huffed, “Of course I am. Though, I should thank you for warning me about Kingscholar,” he smiled slightly. “Oh? Well that… At that time we still didn’t know who did it… I just got a feeling that your dorm might be in danger as well…” Yuu muttered.</p>
<p>“Still, in the end I really missed your match, huh,” Yuu smiled, sheepishly, a bit guilty that he couldn’t watch Tsunotarou’s play. “I got hit by the disk on the head, and passed out. Ahaha! So lame,” Yuu jokingly said. Though, Tsunotarou didn’t laugh, only looked at the human confusedly, “Is that supposed to be a joke?” he asked. “Ah! Well it is... But I totally get it if you don’t understand,” Yuu said. Tsunotarou huffed, then smiled a bit, “Well I did watch your exhibition match, with that furball and ghosts friends of yours. That was quite something,” he commented.</p>
<p>“Ahaha, is that so?” Yuu scratched his head, “Thank you! I wish I could’ve seen your match. You must be strong, huh!” he said. Tsunotarou huffed, “If you were to see my match, I think you will feel shivers running down on your spine,” he said. “Really tho?” Yuu tilted his head, “I heard from my friends that your dorm head, uuumm… Malleus, right? They said he’s crazily strong,” Yuu stated. “....And what do you think...of Malleus Draconia?” Tsunotarou asked.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, and hummed in thought. “I can’t really say. I don’t disagree with my friends  saying that he is strong. But honestly, I don’t really care,” Yuu shrugged. Tsunotarou blinked, “And why is that?” he asked. “Because I simply don’t know him,” Yuu stated. “I have encountered many strong people in my world, though most of them are bad guys, considering I got myself into trouble with them,” Yuu said quickly. “But I can’t really judge someone who I don’t know personally. He must be strong, yes, but his personality? He may be a shy person for all I know,” Yuu explained.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou looked at Yuu, stunned for a minute, then let out a hearty laugh. “Pfft… Hahaha! You never cease to surprise me, child of man,” Tsunotarou stated, holding his mouth with his fingers. “What? I’m just stating the truth,” Yuu looked at Tsunotarou, completely puzzled. “Pfft… Well, I guess I could let this one slide. Aren’t you glad?” Tsunotarou smirked. Yuu tilted his head, totally not getting what this older senior was saying.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, “Nevertheless, today was pretty rough,” he commented. “Oh, by the way, Tsunotarou. Is there something bothering you that you came here?” Yuu asked. Tsunotarou blinked, “How did you know that I was bothered by something whenever I came here?” he asked. “Well...I just know I guess,” Yuu said, “Ever since I was a kid, my mom told me that I’m good at guessing what kind of person is this and that,” he explained. Yuu then looked up at Tsunotarou, “In your case, you’re a bit harder to read. But sometimes, it’s just visible on your face,” Yuu said.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou let out a heh, and looked at Yuu solemnly. “I came because I was curious about how you are doing. That hit to your head must have been quite hard, but seeing you could stand straight now, I guess it has ceased my worry,” he said. “Ah, is that so,” Yuu smiled. “No worry. The nurse said that my wound had healed, though he didn’t know who healed me,” he explained. Tsunotarou chuckled, mysteriously, “Fufu, is that so. That’s a bit unfortunate to not know who did it,” he commented. Yuu sighed, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Well it is late now. I shall return to my dorm, good night,” Tsunotarou bid his goodbye, and vanished like always. Yuu sighed contentedly, seeing the situation had calmed down now. He then went to bed, “Grimm?” he called out, but seeing the furball snoring lightly, Yuu couldn’t help but smile. He lightly pet Grimm, “Good night, Grimm,” Yuu said. When he was about to lay down, the mirror on his wall, suddenly glowed. Yuu blinked, and pinched himself, “Ow…” not a dream. Then why… Yuu slowly stood up, walking toward the mirror.</p>
<p>When he stood in front of it, he examined the mirror. He usually saw this mirror glowing when he was asleep, but he wasn’t asleep now! So what on Earth is going… Yuu blinked, several times, and each time, his eyes grew wider and wider. From the mirror, a shadow of a round figure, seemingly peeked through the mirror. Yuu shook his head, closing his eyes, then blinked again, but the seeing the mirror had stopped glowing, leaving a dusty reflection of his in the dark. He stepped back, wondering what was going on… But he couldn’t figure it out, so he brushed off the image, and went asleep.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>In a lounge room, decorated with seaweed decoration, and luxurious lights, there sat three people, enjoying their tea time. “This year’s Magical Shift Tournament showed a 12% increase in sales from last year. A splendid result,” a glasses student, Azul, commented, looking over the papers he held.</p>
<p>“But y’know~” Floyd suddenly said, lazily leaned toward Azul, “In this tournament, we got an even higher place, if you count from the bottom, don’t you think~” he said. Azul shrugged, “About that, as long as we aren’t last, I don’t care,” he simply said, fixing his glasses. “After all,” Azul huffed, “Magical shift is just a game where you run around carrying a disk like a dog,” he said, laughing slightly.</p>
<p>“The field that we, Octavinalle dorm, must get serious about is…. Yes,” Azul smirked, looking through another stack of papers, but these ones were gold. “The final exams!” Azul declared proudly.</p>
<p>“Azul,” Jade called out to him, entering the lounge room. He stood there, looking professional, “Just now, we’ve just received a message from a client,” he said. “They wish to speak with you in person at the Lounge this evening,” Jade informed the other student. Azul smiled, then stood up, “I understand. Well then, we must prepare our special hospitality for them,” he said. Azul walked out of the lounge room, the Leech brothers behind him.</p>
<p>“Now then,” Azull smiled more, “I wonder what they will ask of me. I’m looking forward to it,” he sighed, feeling content. “Fufufu~....” chilling chuckle escaped through his lips…</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>
  <i>“~ The dealer from the sea… How much is enough anyway…~”</i>
</p>
<h3>Chapter 2 End~</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ending to this finale, is that I really glad and appreciate that you guys have been enjoying this series so far ^^ This chapter felt a bit unchanged that much from the original work, so it might be little boring. I'm still experimenting stuff, to make better stories, to entertain you all the readers. If there are anything you feel something missing, or critics to help me improve, please leave them in the comments. It would be much of a help ^^</p>
<p>Thank you very much for supporting the series so far~</p>
<p>And as for upcoming Chapter 3............... Let's just wait for it ^^~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm using these fan-translation by:</p><p>- <b>Shel_BB</b> : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM<br/>- <b>Kanade Musings</b> : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story</p><p>Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>